GAME OF THRONES House Pathos
by jman007
Summary: I became interested in GOT through the TV show and when I googled house stark my favorite house I was appauled to learn what would become of them or least what happened in the books-so it got me thinking and I came up with a fanfic story that starts after Stannis' failed attempt to take King's Landing please r & r
1. Chapter 1

GAME OF THRONES

Prologue

House Pathos

Chapters

Rob Stark

Plots and Plans

The Lord of the Old Lands

Alliance

Young Hearts

Pirate Deals

Erin Pathos

Fall of the Iron Isles

Unpleasant News

Peace Offering

Knights of the Vale

The Wolf and The Eagle

Battle of the Twins

Commander Jon Snow

Deal with the Dothraki

Duel

The Long War

Battle of Dragonstone

Last Stand

War's End

Queen Daenarys

Marriage and Love

Judgement Day

The War in the North

King of the North

Arya

House Mormount

Seed of the Lannisters

Prologue

House Pathos

The House of Pathos a long standing ally and friend to the Targaryens. The Pathos' sigil is an eagle with its wings open in flight-Their moto-"**In life, love and war soar high-**When theTargaryens launched an invasion of Westeros using three dragons to spearhead their attack, the Pathos aided them. In a short period of time, six of the seven formerly independent kingdoms had surrendered to the Targaryen leader, King Aegon I, unifying the continent under his rule. The last hold-out, Dorne, joined the kingdom through a political and marriage alliance some two decades a fterwards. The daughter of Darne was chosen over Lady Ellena of Pathos. It was Victor Pathos the I who poisoned the three dragons in revenge.

Several generations later the reign of King, Aerys II became irrattic as his son Rhaegar kidnapped Lyanna Stark of Winterfell for reasons unknown. It was during this time that Erin Pathos son of Victor Pathos II was friends with Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon. All three were pupils of Jon Arryn. It was Erin Pathos, Eddard Stark, Robert Baratheon and Jon Arryn who led a massive rebellion against Targaryens. Each man with his own reason for war, but Erin's sister had been raped and murdered by Tywen Lannister, so he turned against the Targaryens for a chance to kill Tywen Lannister. At the end of this war Aerys and Rhaegar were dead and the Targaryen power-base in Westeros destroyed. Aerys's youngest two children were taken by Targaryen loyalists into exile in the Free Cities of the East.

Erin wanted vengeance, but Robert was King and Cersi Lannister his wife-feeling his friendship with Robert was enough brought his grievances to the King, but Robert would not raise his hand against his new bride's family. At the request of Cersi Erin was stripped of his rank and sentenced to the night watch. Erin cursed the king and fled to the old lands with his family and there they remained taking in runaway slaves, diserters, and wildlings building an army to rival any in the world.

Erin married a common woman who bore him one son-she died giving birth to their second child. Erin's brothers Michael Pathos, Orwin, and Lok joined him with their families along with their sisters Milena and Diana.

Chapter 1. Robb Stark

Robb Stark-the eldest son of Eddard and Catelyn Stark, heir to Winterfell and now King of the North. When Robb receives news that his father was arrested for treason after the death of King Robert, Theon Greyjoy encourages him to go to war against the new King Joffrey, claiming that the Lannisters have already started the war by arresting his father. Robb finally agrees and calls his father's bannermen, forming an army and marching into the Riverlands. His mother Catelyn Stark meets him there and negotiates his crossing The Twins (owned by the Freys) on the condition that Robb marry one of Lord Walder Frey's daughters. He becomes very emotional when he learns that Joffrey and Queen Cersei had his father publicly executed at King's Landing, and formally goes to war against the Seven Kingdoms. At the urging of his bannermen, Robb declares Winterfell and the North separate from the Seven Kingdoms and is crowned The King In The North. On one of his victories he captures the queen's brother Jaime and holds him hostage, intending to release him in exchange for Sansa and Arya's safe return to Winterfell, but things do not work out that way.

Robb has won three battles against the Lannisters. He defeats the Lannister armies at Oxcross and other battles in the Riverlands. Robb sends his mother to negotiate a possible alliance with the late king's brother Renly, now vying for the Iron Throne with the support of House Tyrell. He is dismayed to learn that during Catelyn's visit Renly was murdered by an unknown, though it was commonly believed that one of his guards or even Catelyn herself was the culprit. He is also heartbroken when he learns that Theon, who he had sent to rally his House to Robb's cause, had betrayed him, burning down Winterfell and presumably killing Bran and Rickon. Unable to reach negotiations with the other claimant, Renly's brother Stannis, Robb orders that Catelyn return to him. When she returns she secretly releases Jaime from prison into the custody of Brienne of Tarth, on the condition that her daughters be released. Feeling betrayed Robb has his mother placed on house arrest in her tent while he tries to divine a way to take King's Landing without any ships.

Robb Stark sits in his tent reading a recent report on the battle at King's Landing between Stannis Baratheon and the Lannisters who rule King's landing. He has also received word that the Lannisters have given Myrcella to House Martell for there support. He has also learned that Margaery Tyrell is getting ready to marry the bastard King-King Joffrey. All these things way heavly on Robb's mind as he sits alone in his tent. Then there is the fact that he has married Jeyne Westerling breaking the deal his mother made with Lord Walder Frey.

"Begging your pardon Milord." Robb's squire says peeking into the tent, "Your bannermen are waiting for you."

Robb acknowledges the boy with a nod then he gets up and goes to the command tent. As he walks a few men shout "HAIL THE KING OF THE NORTH!"

After a proper greeting they begin the meeting discussing supplies, the state of the army, the upcoming winter, and how to defeat the Lannisters. "The only reason the Tyrells made that deal is because those greedy bastards are probably plotting to take the throne for themselves." Lord Torben said.

"None of this matters-because we don't have any ships-I say we return north and deal with this Wildling army-and if those fucks in King's Landing come north they will die by our swords or the winter!"

"AYE!" Everyone yelled agreeing with Baron Atsly.

"What about Lord Frey?" Someone asked. "Forgive me my king, but when he learns that you married that Westerling girl-He'll become our enemy!"

Lord Holdmen cleared his throat, he was the oldest man there. "There is one course of action we have yet to consider-The Lord of old lands-Erin Pathos." When he said this Robb sat up-He had heard that name twice from his father and it was spoken in great respect.

Everyone exchanged glances, "You are getting old." Astly said, "Erin is a mad man-an oathbreaker and a betrayer-Not to mention that Lord Eddard Stark remained silent while Robert Baratheon pronounced judgemnent on him."

Robb spoke for the first time in this meeting, "I only heard my father ever mention him twice-Who is he?"

"He was a friend of your father's and a pupil of Jon Aryn's before Robert banished him at the request of his bitch wife."

Lord Holdmen cleared his throat again, "Be that as it may Erin Pathos has an army 250,000 thousand strong-and more importantly he hates the Lannisters with a passion-because Tywen Lannister raped and murdered his sister."

"How do you know all this?" Robb asked intrigued.

"When your father was executed I sent a few spies to seek him out-I haven't approached him directly, but I learned that he has a massive army he has been building ever since he was exiled."

"Then he is preparing to invade the westeros." Astly said.

"If he were he would have done it by now."

Robb stood up and started pacing, "Milord you can't be considering this! We have other options."

"And we will try them all-Lord Holdmen tell your spies to make a deal with Lord Erin."

He hesitated, "I can't-I lost contact with them just before Stannis Baratheon attacked King's Landing."

"Then you will have to go to Erin Pathos yourself."

"My King if you ordered me I would declare war on the old and new gods myself, but there is only one person in your family that Erin Pathos will listen too-Your mother!"

Robb's expression changed-he was still angry with his mother Catelyn for what she did-He finally sighed. "Jon Arly prepare a hundred men to escort my mother to the old lands-Guard!" A young man entered the tent and saluted, "Bring my mother here-I will see her in private-If this plan does not work we will return to Winterfell and close off the North to all southerners."

Catelyn Stark sat alone in her tent praying to the gods that Jamie Lannister keep his word and release her daughter Sansa-Arya was still missing and everyone from the north to the south was looking for her. Her prayers were interrupted by a guard, "Begging your pardon milady-The King wishes to see you."

Catelyn sighed and stood to follow the guard through the camp. When she entered the tent Robb dismissed the guard with a wave. He stared coldly at her with disapproval. "You summoned me my King?" He remained silent, "I see your still angry with me."

"And I see that you remain unrepentive of your actions."

"I acted as a mother!" She said in anger and sighed, "One day you will be a father-I hope you aren't faced with such a decision."

Robb sat down and sighed looking at the map and the battles he has won-It was mistake trusting Theon Greyjoy, but it was my mistake to make-I asked you here because I need you to perform a task for me. Succeed or fail when it is done you will return to Winterfell with five thousand men and set things in order."

"And what would you have me do?"

"I would have you travel to the old lands and seek out Erin Pathos."

She huffed, "Erin Pathos? Why in the name of all the gods would he help us?"

"He hates the Lannisters more than we do-It is said that Tywen Lannister raped and murdered his sister."

"I heard that story-your father told me that it was never proven-Tywen's Squire was found guilty of the crime."

Robb raised an eyebrow, "And you believe that?"

She sighed and sat down, "I don't know what to believe, but I will do as you ask-but tell me what are you willing to pay him in return? He will want something."

Robb ran a hand through his hair, "Give him whatever he wants-There is a thousand men waiting to escort you to outland bay if the land bridge is flooded you can purchase a boat and sail with the tide."

Tears started to run across her cheeks, "I obey you-but is there to be no forgiveness between us."

Robb sighed, "I have already forgiven you-I just can't speak it now."

An hour later Robb watched as his mother rode off with a thousand men, "I hope you know what you are talking about Lord Holdmen."

He sighed, "So do I milord."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Plots and Plans

King's Landing could be seen in the distance as Brianna led Jamie Lannister across land towards the city. "When we reach the city you should let me do all the talking." Jamie said, but as usual Brianna tried to ignore him. "I have been wondering have you ever been with a man?"

"Do you like to hear yourself talk?"

"Actually I do-It passes the time away especially in the company of someone like you."

She sighed, "You stab a king in the back and they call you King-Slayer-Are you going to keep your word."

"I will try my best to get Sansa free."

When they arrived at the gate Brianna announced who she was and they allowed her to enter with Jamie at knife point. Tywen Lannister came running along with Cersei, Jamie, and Tyrion to greet them. "My boy-I thought would never see again-How did you escape?"

"I didn't-Catelyn Stark released me-in exchange for her daughters."

"That would be a problem brother as we only have one Stark-thanks to dear sister."

Tywen looked at Tyrion, then he returned his attention to Jamie and hugged him again. "What is this?" He asked looking at Brianna.

"Ah this woman is a knight-entrusted with delivering me safely to you father."

"That's no woman!" Joffrey yelled.

"Whatever she is we should interrogate her properly." Cersi said.

"No!" Jamie yelled, "She is under my protection-we could lock her in a room until a decision can be made."

"She is the enemy!" Joffrey yelled.

"Yes she is the enemy." Tyrion said speaking up, "But she did return Jamie to us and I agree with Jamie-We should treat her well while she is here."

Tywen walked up to Brianna, "Is it true you are a woman and a knight?"

"I could show you my tits and pussy if you like-Then I could cross swords with anyone you choose-including the king-slayer."

Everyone gathered laughed, "Imputent bitch!" Joffrey yelled trying to slap her, but Brianna caught his hand and threw him to the ground. The royal guard drew their swords.

"ENOUGH!" Tyrion yelled seeing that the situation was getting out of hand. "Put your swords away-Lady do you have a message from Catelyn Stark?"

"Only that her daughter be returned safely and that if you capture her daughter Arya-She too must be returned safely."

"What about her son Robb-will he withdraw his armies?" Cersi asked.

"Would you?"

Joffrey was getting angry, "I want her head!"

Tywen looked at Joffrey, but it was Tyrion who yelled, "NO!"

"As hand of the king and your grandfather I would suggest having her placed in prison for the time being then we convene the high council to discuss our next move." When Joffrey hesitated Tywen looked at the captain of the guard, "Take this woman to the dungeon-feed her well-no one is too harm her in anyway."

As the guards took Brianna away she looked at Jamie. "Give me your word that she will not be harmed."

"Why do you care what happens to that she-male?" Cersi asked.

"She saved my life while we traveled and killed five well armed men to do it."

"If she is that good with a sword I wonder how she is in bed?"

Cersi sneered, "Does your depravity know no limits?"

"I hear your depravities go way beyond mine."

"Enough summon the council." Tywen said looking at Tyrion, "And I want you there as well."

Little Finger arrived first then Varys and all the others, "Welcome back Sir Jamie-I hope the Starks didn't treat you too harshly."

Jamie smiled, "Not too harshly-although some of his men wanted to kill me when I tried to escape."

"Now is the time to attack-With the Martells on our side and the Tyrells we can crush the Starks once and for all."

"I agree!" Cersi said.

"I gave my word about Sansa-put her and Brianna on horses and send them on their way." Jamie said.

"Since when do you care so much about keeping your word?" Cersi asks.

The question was ignored, "The Starks must pay for their rebellion." Joffrey said speaking up.

"Perhaps!" Varys said speaking up, "You should keep the girl-there are reports coming from beyond the wall that Balen Crow has army 100,000 strong of Wildings-Robb Stark will either turn North to fight this threat-We send word that if he fights and destroys Balen Crow we will release his sister and leave the North in peace."

"That is the most rediculous thing I have ever heard!" Joffrey says yelling.

"No it is brilliant." Tywen says speaking up, "He must know about Balen-If the Knight Watch falls all that stands between Balen and the south are the Starks. And if he doesn't we can destroy him with the combined might of the Lannisters, the Tyrells, and Murtells."

"I am curious to see what Robb Stark does." Petyr Balish says speaking up.

Everyone at the table looked at Joffrey, "Fine do it, but if this fails heads will roll."

"In the meantime you must marry Margaery with all haste and consumate the marriage." Cersi said.

Joffrey stood up, "If that is all meeting adjourned."

Jamie was in his room bathing with a whore provided by Petyr Balish. The door opened and Tyrion walked in, "As you can see dear brother I am taking a much needed bath."

He threw the woman a bag of coins, "For your troubles."

Jaimie sighed, "This better be important!"

"I thought you might want to know that while you were held captive by the Starks our dear sister comforted herself with our cousin-Sir Heanly."

"YOU LIE! What is it with you and Cersi."

"Dear brother I am many things-A lier is not one of them-Look into my eyes-Do you see the truth or a lie?"

Jamie stared at him for a few minutes, "Get out!" He yelled.

Brianna was taken from the prison and brought to Tyrion's room, "By the gods you are one of the oddest looking woman I have ever seen."

"Is that why the imp had me brought here to riddicule my looks-There is nothing you can say that I haven't heard."

Tyrion poured two cups of wine, "Oh no my dear-I have a habit of telling the truth-The truth can sometimes be offensive-I am an imp-I have never denied it-I had you brought here to find out if I was able to sneak you and Sansa out of the city-could you safely escort her back to her family?"

"I got your brother here didn't I?"

"You did-I feel I owe you-more importantly I feel that if Sansa remains here much longer she won't survive."

"When can you get us out?"

"Well that depends on what Robb Stark does next. Anyway keep your eyes and ears open."

"Is that all?"

Tyrion looked her up and down again, "Actually there is one more thing-When my father confronted you-You offered to show him your tits and your pussy. I would very much like to see them."

Brianna frowned as she removed her armor and garments, "Lady Catelyn warned me about you."

As she stood there naked before Tyrion he smiled removing his pants, when they were around his ankles she gasped. He smiled, "Big things come in small packages or so I have heard." He said walking up to her and started fingering her. "Have you ever been with a man before?" She couldn't answer because she moaned in delight at his touch.

"Where did a little man like you learn to do such freaky things?" She asked an hour later as he got dressed.

"Believe it or not I learned some of them from reading books and the rest by imagination and practice." She got up and started getting dressed as well. He walked up to her and looked up, "Own what you are knight-that way no one can use it against you-It is hard lesson I had to learn-Guard!" The man entered the room, "Take her back to her cell."

Jamie Lannister lay in his bed reading a note from Cersi. He knew his brother had told him the truth. Tyrion was always looking for a hand up against Cersi and he would lie about something like that. There was a knock at his door, he got up and threw the letter in the fire place. Then he went to door to find his cousin behind it. He smiled, "Come in-I've been waiting for you."

Cersi was prepping herself to meet Jamie, then she grabbed a torch when she was done and snuck out of the room. When she arrived at her destination a wrapped box was waiting on the bed with note that said, _"__I know!" _When she opened the box Cersi screamed because inside was the head of her cousin and lover.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Lord of the Old Lands

Catelyn Stark stood on the deck of a ship called Mercy as it lead two other ships toward the Old Lands. It is said that the old lands were cursed, because the Dragons scorched the earth and burned everything. It was here that House Pathos had fled, a gray mist greeted Catelyn Stark as the three ships approached land. They anchered the ships and went ashore on long boats. The smell of burnt was the first thing Catelyn noticed, but as the fog cleared she gasped at the line of freshly grown trees that led to a jungle.

"Milady with your permission I shall send scouts ahead to forge a path." Lord Holdmen said.

"As you say-do whatever is necessary." Catelyn didn't care if the mission succeeded or not all she wanted to do was go home and begin the search for Arya and Sansa's possible return. A few hours later the men returned to say that they had found a few hunting trails in the forest and that they could follow that.

About nine leagues from the beach was the watch tower Eagle's nest under the command of Victor II son of Erin Pathos. The Eagle's nest was garrisoned with ten thousand men and they guard the roads from the beach to the hidden city of High Rule. He was just 18 years of age and his father's best student in the matters of war and swordsmanship. Victor kept his hair in platted rows, it was long and went to the middle of his back. He had a fair tan complexion and because of his good looks often jokingly referred to as pretty boy by his family. Victor wasn't as tall as his father, but he was just as strong and sure of himself as his father. Victor was in his study going over the stores for the upcoming winter when his cousin and second in command Janus entered.

"Cousin a report from the tower! A thousand men traveling through the forest carrying the sigil of a wolf." He said excited.

Victor smiled as he longed to be apart of some great battle or another, "Arouse the men-I want everyone ready for battle in one hour!" He said grabbing his sword staff from the wall. Within an hour all ten thousand troops were in battle formation in front of the tower gate. As Victor joined them his other cousin Karston spotted them and asked what was going on?

"Father!" Karston yelled entering Sir Orwen's bathroom, "Come quickly-Victor has assembled the troops and rides out with five hundred men to greet a thousand men carrying the Sigil of a wolf."

"Fuck-By all the gods new and old!" Orwen said jumping out of the tub.

Victor had only taken five hundred men to trick the strangers into attacking him and his men, but he had another one thousand in five hundred on each flank. A scout spotted the men approaching and broke out into a gallop on his horse back to Lady Stark. "Milady! A small force approaches of five hundred men."

"Hold!" Lord Holdmen said raising his hand.

Within an hour the army the scout spoke of rode up and stopped a 12 feet from Catelyn's forces, "Stay your place westerners and go back from whence you came!" Victor demanded.

"You're a rude little cock-I am Lord Holdmen and this is Lady Catelyn Stark."

Victor urged his horse forward, "I don't care if you came out of the ass of the gods-Take you, the bitch, and little dick of an army back to your ships!"

That is when Lady Catelyn's men drew their swords and then Victor's men drew their swords, "ENOUGH!" An Ebony skinned man said riding up.

"Uncle! I..."

"Hold your tongue boy and take these men back to the keep."

"But!"

"I said go!" Orwen said raising his voice. He sneered at his uncle before giving his men command to leave. "My apologies Lady Stark my nephew longs for war and battle."

Catelyn was confused, "I am sorry do I know you?"

"No we never met but I know you from brother's description."

"I need to speak with your brother."

He smiled "Come with me." Orwen led them through the forest, past the tower and towards the open planes. In the distance a great walled city could be seen and peeking out above the city was a castle atop a hill. The countryside was filled with lush estates and rich farmland.

"I thought these lands were cursed."

Orwen laughed, "I thought that as well, but my brother is many things and he knows a lot about agriculture-Yes these lands were scorched by the dragons, but they have healed and the scorching was over six hundred years ago."

They entered a marble city and as they passed the people in the streets they bowed to Orwen and the people following them. Poverty was nowhere to be found in the streets of the city. "Lord Orwen what is this place called?"

"You are in High Rule-city of High Men."A cobblestone pathway led up the hill to the fortress. The walls of the courtyard had tribuchets and archers on them. The court had several armored men spread evenly on the ground. "Make sure these men are fed and bedded-Our city is your city, but be warned we don't tolerate crime of any kind here." Orwen led them down a red carpeted hallway. Two men stood before an oak and iron door. They opened it to the throne room with its marble floors and pillars trimmed with gold. Men and women dressed in fine armor with eagles on their chests stood at attention. At a table before a throne stood an Ebony man with his back to everyone. Orwen ordered Catelyn to wait while he walked across the floor and whispered into his brother's ear.

"Leave us!" A strong barritone voice came from the man at the front. When Everyone was gone out he turned to face Catelyn. She smiled at Erin who was six and half feet tall. With a scar running across his left eye. His head was clean shaved and the only hair on his face was his mustache and a long thick platted hair from his chin. Behind the throne was an eagle etched into the wall but the claws protruded out from the wall and in the talons was a sword in each.

"Lady Catelyn Stark-Time has been very good to you." He crossed the floor and kissed her hand. "Ah and Lord Holdmen you old war horse how are you?"

"I am well Lord Erin."

He raised his hand, "Please don't call me lord-Robert Baratheon saw fit to strip me of all my titles. I am Lord of these lands and my title has no sway over you."

Catelyn sighed, "Lord Erin you command great respect among your people and my husband thought well of you-My son has been made King of the North and seeks your assistance in a war started by the Lannisters."

"Lady Stark I am well informed of everything that goes on in the Westeros."

"If that is true and you call yourself my husband's friend why didn't you do something when Joffrey Baratheon executed my husband."

"Dear lady I loved Eddard Stark and Jon Aryn like brother and father, but the two of them said nothing when Robert Baratheon obeyed his bitch and sentenced me to the night watch-My family helped that fat bastard to get on the throne and he rewards me with exile-I am ashamed of not doing something to aid Jon Aryn or Eddard Stark, I let my pride get in the way."

"My son has given me full autonomy in this-He is a king he can reinstate you if you wish?"

"That will not do there are two other things I want!"

Catelyn sighed, "What is it?"

"First the Lannisters are mine to do with as I wish!"

Caterlyn took on a dark expression, "So long as you behead Joffrey Baratheon and dismember his body."

Erin smiled darkly, "Of that you and I are of the same mind."

"And the second thing you want?"

Erin turned his back and poured himself some wine, "Daenarys Targaryn has three Dragons and she has taken control of the city Quarth-I do not fear Dragons, but when her Dragons are old enough she will unleash them on the world-That I cannot allow. So if you would go and speak with her-tell her of our pact and that she can have the Iron Throne so long as she does not unleash her Dragons and respect the sovereignty of the North. Also my son Victor is unmarried and he has never been with a woman-The Targaryns betrayed my family many years ago when they rejected Ellena Pathos."

Holdmen whispered into Catelyn's ear, "Why in the name of the gods would she listen to me?"

"Because you are wise-A motherly type figure-I am sure she will listen."

"And if she does not?"

He sighed, "Then this war will last a very long time."

She whispered with Holdmen again, "Very well then but I must send a raven to my son."

"Do what you must-In the meantime I will mobilize my army."

Catelyn stood in the window of her room she released a raven with a note for Robb after discussing certain details with Erin Pathos. She watched the raven until it was out of sight then she looked down and gasped at the massive forces gathering throughout the city. The entire city had come to life with the sound of war.

"My army will mobolize after I recieve word from you concerning Daenarys Targaryen..." Erin said to Catelyn, "...and may the gods bless you on your journey." Erin stood on the river as Catelyn sailed up the river with her guard and 4,000 of his men and his brother Lok.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Alliance

Daenerys Targaryen and her followers now controlled the city of Quarth. The people of Quarth accepted her rule in place of the high council because of her Dragons. With the wealth of Quarth Daenarys could finally build an army to take back her throne, but at the advice of Jorah Mormount and a mysterious seer who has taken an interest in Daenarys. She decided to wait in Quarth for her Dragons to get old enough for war. In the meantime troops were trained and sworn to her allegiance, ships were built and food stockpiled.

Jorah stood on the balcony over looking the city. Jorah has had to compromise many of his values and now he is coming to terms with the fact that he could never be anything more to Daenarys than an unofficial councilor. He tried to show her some affection when her Dragons were kidnapped, but she rejected him. His thoughts were interrupted by his Squire who informed him of ships approaching Quarth's docks. The ships bore the standards of a wolf and an Eagle. Jorah ordered the young man to sound the alarm while he went to speak with Daenarys.

Daenarys was in the courtyard of the house of justice which was being used as her palace. She was watching her Dragons play when Jorah called to her from the walkway overlooking the courtyard. "Milady-Ships approach bearing the sigils of Houses Stark and Pathos."

"Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion-go to the keep now!" She says to the three Dragons who are as big as donkeys now." At the first the Dragons hesitate because they wish to be at her side, but eventually she convinces them to obey. "Tacaul! Watch over them!"

"I will guard them with my life Khaleesi!"

The ships have anchored off shore and are signaling peace, "They want to talk!" Abner Captain of the city guard says to Daenerys and Jorah when they arrive.

"Send a raven and find out what they want!" Daenerys orders.

Jorah pulls her on the side, "Is that wise milady-Both houses betrayed your father-Erin Pathos was banished and the Starks..."

She raised her hand, "I am told that you have a sorted past as well Lord Mormount-Lets at least hear what they purpose."

A raven was sent with a message and another was sent back with a reply, "Lady Catelyn Stark and Baron Lok Pathos wish to come ashore and talk with you."

"Opinions?" Daenerys asked after some quiet meditation.

"They could be trying to spy on us." Jorah said, "I don't trust the Starks or the Pathos."

"See them your destiny is at hand and the throne is in your grasp." The Seer said.

"Have them come ashore with fifty guards."

An hour later they met in the grand hall of the house of justice. Daenerys sat on a makeshift throne with her Dragons lying at her feet. Jorah and Tacaul stood at her side. When Catelyn and Lok entered they bowed. "Catelyn Stark and Baron Lok Pathos-To what do I owe the honor."

Catelyn took two steps forward, "Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen-I come before you with an offer from the Houses of Stark and Pathos-We seek an alliance on my part-My husband was executed-murdered by the unlawful king that sits on the iron throne. Unlawful because his father is not Robert Baratheon, but Jamie Lannister-His mother's brother-My husband Eddard Stark like Jon Aryn learned the truth of this and to hide their secrets the Lannisters tried twice to kill my boy Bran-My eldest son Rob Stark has been named King of the North-He has no interest in the Iron Throne-Erin Pathos has agreed to fight with us and give you the iron throne-If you agree not to unleash your Dragons. He also asks that you respect the sovereignity of the north and marry his son Victor Pathos-He will be your husband in name only-The throne is yours to sit upon until you bear children together."

Both Jorah and Tacaul whispered in her ear, she turned her attention to Lok. "Have you nothing to say sir?"

"Only an affirmation of what Lady Stark said-My nephew Victor is a strong young man-What you women would call handsome-He has a keen mind for politics and war-He has ten thousand men under his personal command."

"How many troops does House Pathos command all together?"

"250,000 thousand milady."

They all gasped, "And what if I said no?"

Lok hunched his shoudlers, "If you said no then you would have to contend with whomever decided to take the iron throne-As Lady Stark said her family has no interest in the throne and neither does my brother."

"I find that hard to believe!" Jorah said.

"I'd advise you to take it-You win without having to burn the world down to get what you want." Catelyn said in a sturn voice.

Daenerys stood up, "Both your houses betrayed my family."

"For good reason..." Catelyn said defensively, "-Your uncle killed my husband's sister and I considered her a sister as well."

"True!" She looked at her Dragons and they at her. All three nodded and she smiled, "Very well then-tell Lord Erin that I accept his terms." She crossed the floor as both Catelyn and Lok breathed a sigh of relief. Daenarys now stood before them both, "If either of your houses betray me I swear on my bloodline that the houses of Stark and Pathos will burn!"

Lok smiled, "There is no need for threats dear lady House Pathos always keeps its word."

"In the meantime the two of you are my guests-send word to the ships-Your men may come ashore-but a warning I will not tolerate crime in my city."

A week passed before Robb recieved another message from his mother concerning the deal. When Erin Pathos recieved word from Catelyn Stark about the accepted deal he ordered his troops to mobolize and summoned his son.

"You wish to see me father."

"Yes I did." They were standing and Erin placed his hands on Victor's shoulders, "Daenerys Targaryen has accepted a deal with our House and that of Starks-You are to become her husband."

Victor backed away, "Why are you doing this? I want to find love the way you and mother did. Besides the Targaryens are known for their madness."

"She isn't mad." Erin stepped forward and placed his hands back on his son's shoulder, "Do this for me-Do this for your family-Love will come if you show her who you are-You are Victor the II of House Pathos-In life, love, and war-Soar high!"

"I always wanted to ride into war with you father."

"So did I, but this is the fate life has dealt you-Take charge of that fate-Be a man-Be a Pathos!"

"I will learn to love Daenerys Targaryen-I will make her my wife and she will love me."

250,000 troops stood at attention while Erin, his brothers, and their children stood behind him. "You all know me! You know my family! We gave you purpose when all others rejected you and cast you out-I have guided and raised you-from my own table have you eaten-Oaths you have sworn-Now fulfill them! As I have sworn to lead you back home to the Westeros!" The gathered troops began to cheer and bang their weapons on their shields. "Let us show them the true meaning of war!"

They all responded by saying the Pathos family motto, "**IN LIFE, LOVE, AND WAR! SOAR HIGH! SOAR HIGH! SOAR HIGH!"**

"I will command the Vanguard of our forces..." Erin said as he met with his brothers and commanders, "Karston you will be in charge of the supply lines-Mileena you will join my son in Quarth."

"Forgive me brother, but why?"

"Because I need someone to keep an eye on Jorah Mormount." He looked at Diana, "Diana you will join Lady Stark in Winterfell."

"My husband hates the cold!"

They all laughed, "Bring a fur. Jiles!" Jiles was Diana's son, "You will accompany me-The rest of you will join me in our assault against the iron isles."

"And why are we attacking the Iron Isles?" Mira Michael's daughter asked. "Because the Greyjoys sacked Winterfell and we can use the port and the castle to launch the invasion from." He looked at everyone, "If there is nothing else dismissed."

Robb Stark met with his councilors and bannermen to inform them that Erin Pathos was getting ready to attack the Iron Isles and that the armies of Stark will join them there.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Young Hearts

Daenarys had accepted the offer because if the Erin Pathos couldn't deliver she could always continue raising her Dragons and Army, then conquer the Westeros herself. It was a strategically sound sound plan that had come from the mouth of Jorah Mormount. After careful consideration on her part Daenarys realized that Jorah secretly hoped that Pathos family couldn't deliver. Victor Pathos would be forced to go to war to avenge his father and she would not be obligated to marry the young man.

With this theory in her mind Danny was determined to question Sir Mormount. She marched through the hall towards his chamber with her guard in tow. She burst into the room and ordered her men to remain outside.

Mormount bowed, "Khaleesi I am yours to command."

She stared at him before speaking, "Speak the truth to me-Did you advise me to take Lord Erin's offer in hopes that his father would fail?"

He sighed and sat on the bed. Jorah had developed feelings for his Queen, but should he reveal them? He tried to tell her when her Dragons went missing, but she wasn't a little girl anymore. Daenarys was a woman, the mother of Dragons, and heir to the Iron Throne. "Yes!" She remained silent waiting for an explanation. "But I think you already knew the answer to that question."

"I will not be manipulated!"

He fell from the bed to his knees, "My Queen that is not my intention-I-I swore an oath to you-and in the time we have been together I have come to admire you in a personal way-but your heart is elsewhere and I had hoped that given time you would overcome your broken heart about Khal Drogo and seek comfort elsewhere."

Her mood changed and it could be seen on her face, "You mean with you?"

Jorah stood up, "If Erin Pathos keeps his word and the Iron Throne becomes yours-I shall take my leave of you and build my own house-House Mormount."

"And if he fails?"

"I ask that you give me a chance to win your heart."

Danny didn't respond, she couldn't respond. She turned on her heals and walked out without saying a word. When she returned to her room the Seer Jala was there. Danny had misgiving about the seer and hated being alone with her. "And what do you want?"

"Do not allow your heart to be weighted down with what could have been-or you will miss out on what is."

Daenarys wanted to ask what she meant, but the raven haired Seer left before she had her chance. As Danny slept she dreamed of her dead husband Drago and their unborn child. The two of them pointed towards the horizon and flying in the glare of the sun was a magnificent eagle flying towards her. It was joined by three Dragons in the air and as they flew togther Daenarys heard the laughter of children.

As Danny bathed in a pool of heated water her handmaiden entered, "Milady-Sir Mormount sent me-Lord Victor arrives with his army."

Daenarys quickly got dressed and made her way to the east gate and stood on the parapet of the wall with her guard and Sir Mormount. Together they watched as a massive army of ten thousand men road horses toward the city carrying the standard of an eagle.

"Your betrothed and future husband-May the gods grant the two of you a blessed union." Jorah said at her side.

She looked at him, "If only you truly meant that!" Daenarys and her guard left the parapet to the street below. When the gates opened she beemed at the handsom young man just a few years older than her sitting on a brown stallion. If the word beautiful could be applied to any man it would be Victor Pathos. Next to him road a beautiful Ebony woman whose raven locks were half braids flowing down her back back. She road like a man and wore armor made for a woman, and a helmet made into the head of an eagle adorned her head.

The woman got of her horse first and dropped to one, "Daenarys Stormborn of House Targaryen-I am Lady Mileena Pathos sister of Lord Erin Pathos."

"Arise Lady Mileena-and welcome to you and yours to the city of Quarth."

She stood up and turned halfway around pointing her hand at Victor, who had yet to dismount his horse, "May I introduce my nephew-Victor Pathos the II only son of the Eldest of House Pathos."

He came forward after passing the reigns of his horse to his squire. Victor dropped to one knee and kissed Daenarys' hand. "The Mother of Dragons is more beautiful than I dared to hope-I hope that I am as pleasant to your eyes as you are to mine." She blushed and then Victor waved his servant forward. "If it is not to presumptuous may I present the lady with a gift." He took the flower from the young man, "This is a dragon lily of the old lands where our ancestors came from-But it pails in comparison to you."

Daenarys accepted the flower and smelled it. "I never thought that I would ever smell a Dragon lily again-My mother use to place them in my crib." After introducing Victor to Jorah and Jala, Danny lead them to the court of justice so that could refresh themselves. Then the nobles of Quarth were invited to a ball in honor of the betrothal.

"Lady Mileena! May I speak with you in private?"

Mileena was talking with an Earl she was attracted to, "Yes your majesty-What may I do for you?:"

She looked at the Earl who humbly excused himself, "Are you a warrior-I ask because I have never seen a woman ride a horse like that or wear armor-Accept maybe among the Dothraki-The horse part at least."

She smiled, "I have been a student of the sword ever since I was fifteen-My older sister was raped by Tywen Lannister-My brother insisted that all the women of our house learn the sword."

"If time permits would you teach me?"

"Of course milady." There was an awkward pause, "Is there something else milady?"

"What can you tell me about your nephew?"

She smiled, "Much-but you would learn best by spending time with-He's standing right behind you."

Embarrassed she turned to face him, he smiled and offerd Danny his hand, "Milady would you care to dance?"

She took a shuddering breath, "I don't know how."

He took her hand and signaled the musicians, "If we are to be husband and wife-Then you should learn." Everyone grew quiet as the took took over the floor-Daenarys felt awkward, but he reassured her with his strong arms and took charge-soon Daenarys picked up the rhythm and if she misstepped Victor made it seem like it was his fault. Soon everyone was dancing.

"May I cut in?" Jorah asked.

Victor stared at him for a few minutes before smiling, "If my betrothed has no problem with it."

Danny agreed, "What are you doing?"

As the two danced Mileena joined her nephew, "Looks like you have some competition."

Victor smirked, "He's not competition."

"In life, love, and war." Mileena said resiting the Pathos family motto.

"Soar High." Victor said finishing the motto, "Would you care to dance Aunt Mileena."

The next day Victor brought Danny a gift a gold necklace with an eagle on it, "Thank you-Would you care to have breakfast with me alone."

He smiled, "Of course."

They dined on boiled eggs, cheese, fruit, fish, bread, and wine. After five minutes Danny broke the silence. "Why did your family betray my family?"

Victor wiped his mouth and took a sip of wine before answering, "There were many reasons-the founder of your house betrayed us and gave his son to another-Then many years later your father took a bribe from the Lannisters and refused to pass judgement on Tywen Lannister about my aunt's rape and murder-That was my father went to war with the men he called friends, but Robert Baratheon betrayed us as well."

"And now?"

"My father reasons to right the mistakes of the past by joining house Stark and placing you on the throne."

They grew quiet again and Danny didn't speak again until the meal was done, "Would you care for a tour of the city?"

"Why yes."

They visited many places under the watchful eye of Mileena and their guard who was a mix of Danny's men and Pathos men. Victor saw Danny admiring a lace dress and he bought it for her. They laughed and talked about many subjects and found that they had a lot in common. Everyday Victor would present Danny with a new gift and each gift was unique from the last.

"Do intend to drown me in gifts?" She asked when they met in library as Danny discovered through Victor a hidden passion for reading.

"No-I would do anything that would bring you harm only a smile to your face. And where are you off to this morning?"

"Your aunt promised to teach me the sword." They walked together to the courtyard, "In all the time you have been here you have yet to ask of my Dragons?"

He smiled, "I wanted to show my lady that I am not after her because she is the mother of Dragons-I want to win your trust and heart first-When you are ready you will take me to meet your Dragons." His words caused Danny to stop and admire in him. Everyone she has ever met only wanted to use her for her Dragons, Danny was the first to speak that way to her. "Come my Aunt doesn't like people who are late."

Among the many gifts Victor gave Danny was a special made armor for her. It was Dragon scale armor made from the shed skin of long dead Dragons. She stood there at attention while Mileena circled her. "Just because you are a woman, that does not mean you are weak! Yes a man will outweigh you and most of them could break your neck with one hand, but like all creatures in nature they have weaknesses. The eyes can be put out with a the fingers or the thumb-Their groins can be kicked in-Their throats can be crushed-And if you are fast enough a blade can find the artery under the arm and they can be bled to death. Size doesn't matter either for you can use a man's own strength and weight against him."

Mileena waved for a guard to come forward. She allowed him to wrap his arms around her, then Mileena bashed his face in with the back of her head. She slipped from his grasp and kicked his knee out. For her next demonstration she another man hold her to the ground as if he was about to rape her. Mileena wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed, she freed one hand and pinched a nerve in the man's shoulder, then she was able to get her knees under him and flip him over.

"How did you do that?" Danny asked amazed.

"The legs are the strongest part of the body-Remember that and apply it to every area of your life Kingdoms and Empires are built on the little man-So treat your subjects well."

For the rest of the day Danny drilled with wooden swords against Mileena and sometimes Victor who built her confidence up by allowing her to land a few strikes.

"This is called the Eagle's stance." Mileena said raising her sword high with both hands, "From this position you can lure your enemies in to thinking you are open for an attack and like an eagle strike from above."

The day finally came when Daenarys took Victor to meet her Dragons. They seem to like him as as much as they liked Danny. "Tell me about Khal Drago?" Victor asked when they were alone.

She looked away, "Why do you ask about him?"

"Because when you think no one is looking you have this faraway look on your face."

She sighed, "He was my sun and I his moon and stars. He died trying to give me my throne and our son died at birth-Drago was a strong warrior and a great Khal."

Victor surprised her by speaking Dothraki, "_Ma'Khaleesi-I cry your pardon for speaking to you in this manner I-I have have grown to love you in the short time we have known each other and it would break my heart if you-No if wish your throne you can have it without marrying me-I can convince my father to withdraw his offer and still give you the throne."_

She replied in Dothraki, "_I-I need to be alone."_

"Have your brains become rotten?" Mileena asked after Victor told him why Daenarys was sad.

"I care for her auntie-But I don't want her if she doesn't feel the same way."

Mileena sighed and kissed him on the forehead, "Nephew she cares for you, she is just not ready to admit it."

Two days passed before Daenarys and Victor spoke again. "Where did you learn to speak Dothraki?"

"My great uncle went to make war against the Dothraki, he died, but his son brought home a Dothraki as a slave-He was more like a member of the family than a slave-He taught my ancestors their language. The Dothraki language has been apart of our family education ever since." He took her hand, "I am sorry if I caused you grief-I just wanted to know how big were the shoes that I had to fill."

She smiled and kissed him, but Danny had yet to admit if she had any feelings for Victor. "You wanted to see me?" Victor asked to Jorah in his private study.

"I wanted to know what were your intentions if your father failed or fell in battle?"

"That would depend on my lady-If she still wanted my hand I would marry her in a heart beat. And at the same time if she wanted to be free of the vow-I love her enough to release her and as her friend I would ask her to give me command of her army to win her throne without unleashing the Dragons." He grew quiet and the two men stared at each other. "But I suppose you are hoping my father fails and I leave to avenge him-Either way that will open up the door for you to win Danny's heart." Jorah tried to speak, but Victor raised his hand, "Don't speak! Any denial on your part will only make you look more foolish than you look now." Victor stood up and walked out, leaving Jorah disliking the pretty boy even less.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Pirate Deals

Erin Pathos' army was still mobilizing but the bulk of his army was on the shore boarding the ships that would sail to the Iron Isles. His men were knowledgeable on many aspects of war, but he still needed more ships to guard his supply lines after his army landed in the Iron Isles. He had already sent out scout ships to recruit the Pirate Lord Dyrus. Dyrus had aided Stannis Baratheon in a failed attempt to attack King's Landing from the sea. When Dyrus was found Erin sailed out to his ship which was anchored off shore.

"Erin Pathos-you old war mule!" Dyrus yelled as he came aboard.

"Who are you calling old you sea dog?" They interlocked arms and hugged.

As they hugged he looked past Erin at the massive army boarding and loading up ships, "Looks like someone is going to war." Erin looked back and turned with a smile, "I knew you couldn't stay away!"

"Actually I was invited by House Stark."

"They call him the King of the North Ya know."

They started walking towards his cabin, "I know!"

"Tywin Lannister is going to shit himself when he learns you are helping the Starks."

When they entered Erin sat down while Dyrus got two goblets and poured wine in them. "A little bird told me that you aided Stannis Baratheon in the attack on King's Landing."

Dyrus' smile faded as he sat on the desk, "I lost a lot of ships and men, helping those fucks."

"I thought you had better sense than that-What did he promise you?"

"Wasn't Stannis it was his guard dog-Dalen." Erin just stared at him, "He promised me that beautiful goddess-Cersi."

"You always did have bad taste in women."

Dyrus took another sip and walked around his desk and took a seat, "So what will you promise me?"

"How about enough gold to rebuild everything you lost and more?"

"I can get gold! I want that blond haired goddess-You promise to give her to me unharmed and I will use my ships to guard your supply lines from other pirates and enemies."

He sighed, "As I said you always did have bad taste in women-You can have her unharmed."

"That's all I want!" He replied sitting back in his chair.

"How many ships do you have?"

He poured more wine before answering, "Sixty! But I have more under construction near Baratheon's keep."

"How many do you need to guard my supply lines?"

"I can do it with two hundred and fifty." Dyrus said taking some grapes from a plate on the table.

Erin sighed, "It will take me longer to transport my army, but I will give you the two hundred fifty-Any ships lost you will replace-Any booty collected from enemy ships is yours to keep along with the prisoners if you wish to take them."

"And how much gold are you going to pay."

"I thought the blond bitch was payment enough." Erin replied laughing. Dyrus just smiled, "Once a pirate always a pirate-Alright you scoundrel let it never be said that Erin Pathos was a cheap man-I got four chests of gold crowns with my family crest on them-Will that suffice?"

When Dyrus stood up Erin did as well, they interlocked arms, "Done and done! It'll take at least a week to get my ships in place."

"Then I won't take up anymore of your time!"

With the Pirate deal done Erin returned to shore to meet with his brothers and bannermen on the status of his army.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Erin Pathos

Erin was surrounded by ten of his men all of them covered from the waist down and all armed with guarded swords. The sun was just rising in the distance as he held his right sword overhead and his left was at his thigh. They all converged on him at once, but Erin spun around blocking attacks from directions. He knocked the sword from the hand of the man on the left and side kicked him in the gut. Then he rolled backwards and cut two men on their lower legs. He whacked another man in the face, but was tackled from the side by an older guard. Erin repositioned himself and rolled, now the man was on his back still holding Erin, who bashed his face with the back of his head. Erin jumped to his feet from his back and did a sideways windmill attack whacking one of the five men left standing. He clipped the legs of another and whacked him across the back. Erin repositioned his sword grabbed the third man's sword arm and swung him in the path of the fifth man's sword. There were only two men left and both were younger than Erin. They attacked at the same time, but Erin's speed and strength had yet to diminish as he fought one with his left and the other with his right. He disarmed one man and bashed him in the ribs. The last man he struck in the chest in a one two stabbing motion.

When Erin stood tall all ten men were on the ground moaning, "Your getting old brother-I remember when you took on fifteen men at once." Orwin said walking up.

Erin smiled, "I'm still strong and fast enough to take you down!"

"No thanks-I am saving myself for actual battle."

Erin handed his swords to his Squire and helped the men he was sparring with up, "What has you up so early?"

"I've received word from our sister Mileena in Quarth-Daenarys and Victor are getting along famously-There is one minor problem-Jorah Mormount has eyes for the Mother of Dragons."

Erin was helping the healers tend to the men he sparred with, "Is there something going on between Daenerys and Mormount."

"No of course not!"

"Any word on the Dothraki?" Erin asked as he started wiping himself with a towel.

"They have gone to their ancestral city for the winter."

Erin put on a tunic and they started walking through the massive camp on the beach, "How soon before we can launch the first ships?"

"Two more days!"

"Good I'll be in my tent if anyone needs me."

Erin went into his red and white tent that sat in the center of the encampment. Inside his pet eagle was perched on a stand eating a small rabbit. Erin dropped to one knee before a statue of his wife. "My beloved Ambrial-how I missed you-I wish you were alive to see me get revenge on the Lannisters and to see our son marry." Then he went to the statue of his sister and closed his eyes remembering the day his sister's body was found in the stables.

37 years ago

_The Targaryens ruled in King's landing-The King's mental health was in question and many whispered rebellion but no one would ever actually come out and say it. Xena Pathos was attracted to Tywen Lannister, but he only used her to make another jealous. Then Tywen lured Xena into the stables and there he forced himself on her with the help of his squire. He killed the boy and made it look like the squire had done the deed._

_It was Erin Pathos who attended his sister after a Lannister guard supposedly found the squire in the act of killing her and killed the squire and until the proper rights could be performed over her body. As a short procession was held Orwin noticed blood on Tywen Lannister's collar-they found skin and blood under her finger nails, but the Lannisters had refused to allow anyone to see the body of the dead squire because he was a distant relation to the Lannisters. Accusations flew but eventually Erin was able to slip nightshade in Tywen's cup with Mileena's help. They got a confession and the Pathos brothers beat Tywen mercilessly, if Tywen's father had not intervened then Tywen would have died there. A trial was held in the King's court, but the Lannisters had paid large bribes to fix the trial. Victor the I died of brokenheart as his daughter's reputation was ruined and the Lannisters got away with bloody murder. Three years later Lyanna Stark was kidnapped and the Pathos family sided with the Usurper._

All this ran through Erins' mind as he knelt before his sister's statue, "The eagle hunts the lion-I shall avenge you my dear Xena-The Lannisters will fall!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Fall of the Iron Isles

First snow of winter was beginning to fall and great ice bergs began to flow down south and chill the water. Many predicted that this would be the worst winter ever. The war of the five kings had given Balon Greyjoy the opportunity to raid the west coast for supplies. Theon Greyjoy had sacked Winterfell, but his father and brother refused to lend support so his men knocked him over the head and took him back to the fortress Pyke.

"Hey do you here that?" The man who asked the question was a soldier in the watch tower that gave a view of the sea and surrounding Isles. The man he asked the question too was asleep, so he kicked him. Getup! Ya lazy lout!"

"What tha hell ya kick me for?"

"Listen do you here that?"

The man stood up and turned his ear outwards, "Sounds like its coming from the sea." It was hard to see because a thick fog was over the water. Then a large eagle squawked and swooped down on the men snatching the flag pendant. The two men were startled and fumbled for their bows, "Fucking bird!" He screamed.

The huge eagle flew out over the water behind the fog line and descended towards the deck of Erin's command ship. He squawked again and landed on Erin's gloved hand dropping the flag in his hand. "Good boy Orion." He said handing the Eagle to his squire. "August!" A burly man brandishing an ax stepped stepped forward, "Signal my brother's ship-Tell Michael to take the docks I go for the beach and then signal Orwin's ship-Tell him to secure the other islands!"

"Aye! Milord!"

The lead watchmen stared out over the water and gasped when the fog started to break, "By the gods!" He handed the other man the spyglass and jumped over the side grabbing a rope. He slid down the rope and ran to the bell tower.

Balon Greyjoy was in his room with his favorite concubine when the bells sounded. "What the fuck?" He said shoving the woman to the side and going to his balcony. "What going on? Who sounded the alarm?"

"My Lord Balon!" A soldier screamed from below, "Ships are approaching the Iron Isles-Hundreds of ships."

Balon ran into his room summoning his men to help him dress. When he was dressed he grabbed his broad sword off the wall and was joined by his daughter Yara as they go to the Tower. He snatches the spyglass from the man who points in the direction of the approaching ships.

"Drowned god if you owe any favors-I want to collect now!" He whispered handing Yara the spyglass.

"Father what is it!" Theon asks joining them.

"I don't recognize that sigil."

"Its the sigil of House Pathos!" Yara and Theon listen as Balon describes House Pathos.

"So what-we are we going to do fight-right?"

"Erin Pathos has never lost a battle and has never been bested with a sword."

"Then we will give him a battle he will never forget." Yara said placing her hand on her father's shoulder, "We are masters of the sea!"

"Sound the horns of war!"

"I will fight at your side father!" Theon declared.

Theon nodded in approval, "Barston! Send ten brigades to the beach to guard the south gate! Edol-Your Cracken troop is with me! Ballistaes, catapults and archers to the docks! Now move your asses!"

Michael Pathos' command ship

"Orders from your brother milord!"

Michael snatches the note and reads it, "My brother the glory hound!" He balls the note up, "Alright all battery ships to the forefront! Lets raise the docks and send them to their god in the sea!"

When the ships were in position the bombardment started. Flaming balls of rock and jars of pitch and burning bundles of hay were launched at the docks and sea wall of castle Pyke. Before impact the air was filled with a whistling sound. Men cried out as they caught on fire from the explosions.

"Angle catapults five more degrees and fire! Take out their tribuchets and archers!" Michael ordered. Within ten minutes the docks were a roaring blaze. "Lets see who can get in the city first! All ships-Ramming speed!"

As archers, horsemen, pikemen, and swordsmen took up positions on the beach an eagle flew overhead and over the wall and back to Erin. "How many boy?" The eagle Osiris squawked and tapped his thumb with his beak twice. "Ten brigades." He said giving the eagle some fish guts. "Lets be fair-six Brigades to the beach."

As Erin's ships pushed ashore the Greyjoy troops were still putting catapults into position and loading them. The archers fired a volley killing dozens of men as they jumped from the ships. Their shields were round and they overlapped and marched forward chanting with spears peaking out between the shields. Erin popped up from behind his shield and threw his spear killing a man fifty feet away. The opposing armies charged one another and a few of Erin's men hit trigger charges on their shield grips. The shields flew from their arms and struck enemy soldiers in the throat, chest, and legs.

Erin lead the charge drawing his twin swords, he stabbed a man in the back as he lay on his stomach then he rolled forward in between the next two men and stabbed them in the back he spun to his feet slashing the back of their necks. The next soldier tried to bash him with his shield but Erin grabbed the shield on the inside and stabbed the man in the shoulder then he slit his throat. Erin was in the heat of battle surrounded on all sides when he was joined by his men who cut a bloody path through the Greyjoy men. He looked up and spotted the Tribuchets on the wall getting ready to fire and he looked back and signaled the ships on shore. A barrage of flaming jars and rocks decimated the wall.

"My lord!" a man screamed running up as his men carried a battering ram with an eagles head on it towards the gates. "Your brother has taken the docks and makes for the city."

"Show off!" He whispered, "What about Orwin?"

"Your brother has landed on shark back isle."

Erin looked towards the gate as his men cried out from the burning tar poured over the side, "Bring up the Knight Casters!"

"What in the world are those?" A man asked standing next to Barston, that is when Osiris swooped down and slit his throat with his steel covered talons.

The casters were like catapults except they were built to throw men at great distances. Fifty were lined up a hundred feet from the wall and then Erin and forty men were launched for that distance to the fifty foot wall that guarded the south side of the city. They landed on the parapet of the wall and killed any archers still there. Erin ran down the steps as several men charged up the steps. He jumped onto the stone hand rail and slid on his feet the rest of the way. He leapt at two men and decapitated them both. He blocked left and severed the man's arm. Then Erin spun around and disemboweled another as he was joined by his men and Osiris who landed on the head of an archer and plucked out hos throat. Together Erin and his men opened the gate allowing the rest to enter the city.

They fought their way through the streets towards the fortress, "Uncle!" Jiles said riding up on a horse. "Shall I bring up the some reserves?"

"We don't need two hundred thousand men to take Pyke."

"No but I spotted a large force coming in from the south island."

"Intercept and destroy them!" He replied with his foot on the neck of a soldier.

Castle Pyke

Balon Greyjoy stood with his daughter, son, and a thousand of his men inside the hall. "They are inside the city milord-The south gate has fallen." A man said after exiting a secret passage.

The men tensed as a boom shook the main doors, "What about the docks." Balon asked.

"They have fallen as well-we are overwhelmed."

Another boom broke the beam holding the doors closed and in Erin rushed with his men. He ran up to Balon and slid on the floor raising his feet kicking Balon in the gut and stabing two men, one left and the other on the right. While still on his back Erin stabbed a man in the gut, pushed up on his left sword and caught a second man with his feet. He twisted his body throwing the man over and twisted the blade as well landing on his knees. Then he stabbed the man on the floor with his left sword.

Theon charged him, "NO!" Balon screamed as He charged Balon as well after killing the man he was fighting. He kicked Balon as he raised his shield to block Theon while repositioning himself. Then Erin slashed Theon on the upper leg and spun around to face Yara. He punched her in the gut and bashed her in the head with the pummel of his right sword knocking her out. He then threw her down at Balon's feet. As Erin's men surrounded Balon and Theon.

"Stay back I will deal with them myself!" Erin demanded.

Balon sneered as his men backed away, "House Pathos was always too arrogant for its own good!"

"Soar high! Remember? So do you wish to fight, surrender, or talk?"

Balon sneered and screamed charging Erin like a wild man. Erin ducked and dodged his wild attacks, then after the seventh swing Erin slashed his shield arm. That is when Theon tried to flank him, but Erin spun around on one knee and slashed Theon on the hip drawing blood, then he swept his feet from under him.

"No! I will not loose another son!" Balon screamed charging again, Erin blocked flourished his left sword and used the right to sever his forearm.

"Father!" Theon screamed trying to save his father, but Erin threw his swords down and clapped his hands catching Theon's blade as it was thrust forward. He pulled the blade as he sandwiched it with his hands, then Erin elbowed Theon in the face knocking him out."

"Why?" Theon asked holding the stump of his arm. "What have I ever done to you?"

"Rob Stark is my ally-A bird told me that your son sacked Winterfell-So to gain his trust I will give him castle Pyke. Erin waved one of his men forward, "Sear his arm I don't want him to bleed to death."

Despite taking Pyke castle it took another week to secure all the islands and in the end Erin ordered another thirty thousand men ashore. No prisoners were taken and the wounded were killed as well. The women, old, and everyone under ten years old was spared. Everyone else was killed.

Erin met with his brothers and commanders in the great hall of Pyke, "Send word to Lord Stark I await him on the Iron Isles-Take all the valuables you can f ind even from the commoners and give them to the men."

"What about their livestock?" Michael asked.

Erin sighed, "Leave them their food-Winter is coming!"

A week later Rob Stark was on the Iron Isles to speak with Lord Erin Pathos and formalize their alliance. "I never seen so many!" A man on his stomach on a hill looking at castle Pyke."

"You recognize the sigil?" The other man asked.

"No! Look lets get out of here and report back to Lord Varys."

"We should split up in case one of gets caught."

"Hail Rob Stark Lord of Winterfell and King of the North!" Erin's bannermen shouted as Rob entered the hall.

When Erin and his brothers dropped to their knees everyone else did the same. "Arise please arise-We are allies."

Erin smiled, "You have your mother's eyes and your father's face." They interlocked arms and hugged.

"You honor me!"

Wine was passed out, "To the Alliance of the Wolf and the Eagle and may all others fall before our might." Erin said in a toast.

Rob's dire-wolf Grey Wind was at his side and Erin offered the wolf a piece of meet. "It would seem that the Greyjoy's caused you little problems."

"Aye that they didn't." Erin introduced his brothers and bannermen to Rob and he did the same. "I have a gift for you great king of the north!" He waved his hand and they dragged in Balon Greyjoy and his two children.

Grey Wind growled as Robb walked up to Balon and drew his sword, "I am not a cruel man and neither was my father-So answer me truthfully-Did you order your son to attack Winterfell?"

Greyjoy sneered and returned his stare in defiance. "Answer the King you sea bastard!" Lord Suten yelled hitting the stub of his arm.

"NO!" He replied through clenched teeth. Robb stared at him trying to decide whether or not he was telling the truth. He walked up to Yara and stuck his sword in her shoulder. "I said no dam you! Leave her alone!" He yelled as she screamed.

Robb walked back up to him and looked into his eyes, "Your telling the truth..." He walked over to Theon who was beside Yara. "Look at me!" He obeyed.

"Kill me and let my son and daughter live!" Balon yelled.

Robb ignored him, "Why? We raised you like family and I called you brother-There was no animosity between us-Why? My Father loved you like a son! Why Dam you!"

With tears running down his face Theon replied, "I did it to gain the respect and love of my father! Your father took me away from my home after he murdered my brothers! Would you forgive that King of the North?" Robb placed his sword on Theon's neck, "Your brothers live!" He yelled causing Robb to pause, "I swear it on all I hold dear."

Robb sneered and sheathed his sword, "A last ditch effort to save your worthless life." He turned away and placed his hand on Grey Wind's head. "Take these two to the tower and feed them once a day."

Erin's men hesitated and looked at him he nodded and they took Yara and Balon away, "Spare my son!"

"Grey Wind-Kill!"

Everyone gathered watched as the dire wolf tore Theon Greyjoy to pieces. "Leave us-I would speak with lord Robb alone." When they were gone Erin went to Robb and hugged him like a father would his son. "It doesn't get any easier-My men are yours to command-I just have one request-Kill Balon and his daughter." Robb looked at him, "I am not a cruel man either, but I do not believe in taking prisoners-Feeding them or tending the wounded of our enemies takes food out the mouths of our men and medicine for our own wounded."

"And what would suggest I do about the Lannister men I have prisoner?"

"Release them or kill them-My men would do it if you prefer."

Robb sighed, "Will you allow me to think on the matter?"

"Of course! In the meantime let us rest and then plan our next move."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Unpleasant News

Varys the eunuch and Lord of Whisperers walked from the library towards the Raven's tower to send a message to Magister Illyrio Mopatis in regards to the rumors concerning Daenarys Targaryen and her Dragons in Quarth. When he reached the door he pauses at the sound of his name. Lord Varys!" A young man and spy ran up with a note. "I was told to put this in your hands alone!"

Varys took the letter and silently read the following;

_Greetings my Lord Varys I your humble servant Resard and Lithen were sailing towards the Iron Isles when we spotted ships bearing the sigil of an Eagle-Hundreds of ships carrying an army of 240,000 men-Then we saw the Young Wolf disembark from a ship-The Eagle and the Wolf have joined forces-The Iron Isles have been sacked Theon Greyjoy has been executed by Robb Stark's Dire Wolf-No word on Balon Greyjoy or his daughter Yara Greyjoy..._

_With regards your servants_

_Resard Highmoon and Lithen Caster_

Varys folded the letter up and looked at the man, "Did you read this?"

"No milord I would never!"

"Summon the small council-Everyone-even the king!"

As the boy walked off Varys made his way to Tyrion Lannister's room, but it took a lot of fancy words to convince the guard to allow him to pass. "What do you want?"

He handed him the letter and waited, "I am inviting to an emergency meeting of the small council-I think a level head is needed."

"I am unfamiliar with the standard of the Eagle."

"Ah yes it was before you were born-House Pathos!" Varys quickly described House Pathos.

Tyrion raised his eyebrows, "You think they really have 240,000 men?"

Tyrion handed him the note back and started getting dressed, "If anyone could raise that type of army its Erin Pathos."

King Jeoffrey, Cersi, Tywen, Jamie, and Little Finger were waiting when Varys entered with Tyrion. "What's this emergency?" Joeffrey demanded.

"I have news from the Iron Isles..." Varys said waving the letter, but he hesitated, "...Thee Cracken has fallen-An Eagle nests in the rocky places that were once ruled by the king of the sea."

Joffrey jumped up, "He speaks in riddles! Straighten your tongue!"

Cersi, Jamie, and Tywen knew what he meant, "Erin Pathos! First of his name, Eldest of House Pathos-The son of the Eagle has sacked Castle Pyke!" Tywen said speaking up.

"How many men does he have?" Cerci asked looking at Jamie who refused to acknowledge her.

"240,000 troops!" Varys declared.

"Fuck me!" Lord Balish said.

Varys sighs, "There is more to tell my lady and Lords-He has allied himself with the Starks."

"So what! We have his sister." Joffrey said, "If he fights us we will execute her and as for this Pathos we can do to him what we did to Stannis"

Joffrey's words caused an uproar at the table, "QUIET!" Tywen shouted, then he looked at Tyrion, "You have been quiet-Of all my children you have the most devious mind-So speak."

"Yes uncle-Speak-It was you who saved us from Stannis Baratheon!" Those words angered Tywen as he was accredited for that victory by Joffrey, but the commoners and soldiers whispered that it was the Imp Tyrion Lannister who saved the day.

Tyrion enjoyed the look on his father's face, but he pretended to ignore the comment and sat up pouring himself some wine. "There is but one course of action-Put Sansa Stark on a horse and send her to her brother with Brianna as a guard."

Cersi grunted, "What good would that do? Stark would still come for us because of his father! And even if he withdraws Erin Pathos will still advance."

Tyrion looked at Jamie, "Yes but sending her will buy us the time we need to prepare-King Joffrey should marry Margaery with all haste-Then we can demand that the Tyrells assist us-Myrcella should wed Tristan Martell immediately-That way the Martells would honor bound to help us as well."

"We would still be outnumbered!" Cersi said.

Tyrion sneered, "Yes but instead of being outnumbered 20-1 we'll be outnumbered 2-1-I like those odds far better and we still have the Dragon fire!"

Jamie stirred, "Tyrion is right-We meet them open field and use the Dragon fire."

Varys cleared his throat, "There is one other course of action-The Dothraki!"

Everyone but Tyrion laughed, "I don't want help from those savages!" Joffrey said.

"I bring them up because Daenarys Targaryen married Khal Drago-He is dead now, but she has three Dragons and has taken over the city of Quarth."

"Why are we only hearing about this now!" Tywen demanded.

"Because after Khal Drago died she was exiled and wondered into the red waste with her followers to avoid the new Khal of the Dothraki-Anyway we could ply favor with the new Khal by giving him gold and horse if he would bring Daenarys to us and then we can force her and her Dragons to fight for us."

Joffrey smiled, "I like these plans make it so-but I disagree about sending Sansa Stark back to her brother."

"So do I!" Cersi said speaking up.

"If you had released Nedd Stark instead of beheading him we wouldn't be in this mess-So we will not be obeying that command."

Joffrey jumped up and kicked his chair over, "I AM YOUR KING!"

"You were my nephew long before you were my King and you still are my nephew."

"Enough!" Tywen said looking at Tyrion-the only person in the Lannister family who dared speak to Joffrey like that. Tyrion had a gift for dealing with spoiled boy. He turned his attention to Joffrey. "As your Hand I am advising you to heed Lord Tyrion's council-Send the girl home with an offer of peace-It will slow Robb Stark down."

Joffrey sighed, "Fine send her away immediately! Uncle you handle it personally."

"Perhaps we should allow the refugees into the city." Jamie said.

"The city is already overrun!" Lord Balish said.

"Yes-but if we feed these people we can conscript them and add to the army."

Tywen smiled, "We don't have time to train them."

"Fodder for the grind stone-Or we could use them as archers." Jamie said.

When the meeting was done Cersi tried to speak with Jamie but he refused her so she made preparations for the wedding with Margaery. Meanwhile Tywen and Jamie made ready for battle. Tyrion got horse ready for Brianna and Sansa to travel north. Varys was in his study writing letters for his spies when Joffrey entered.

"My king-how may I serve?"

He seemed scared, "Tell me about this Erin Pathos. Can he be defeated? Does he really have 240,000 men at his command?"

He sighed, "Tell no one we I told this-Yes I know the man Erin Pathos Eldest son of Victor Pathos-House Pathos served House Targaryen-In fact the Pathos subdued many kingdoms on behalf of the Targaryens-After the wars Prince Targaryen was suppose to marry Elenna Pathos-but he was given to Dorne of Martell-So that was the first betrayal-The second came many years later-Your grandfather was accused of Raping and murdering Xena Pathos."

Joffrey couldn't believe it, "Did he?"

"Well a soldier of Lannister found your grandfather's squire in the process of murdering the girl and killed him but it was too late-The Pathos family wanted to see the boy's body because Xena Pathos had blood and skin under her nails-Whoever attacked her would have scratch marks-At the procession Erin Pathos claims he saw blood on Tywen Lannister's collar-Erin his sister Mileena and brothers lured him to garden where they plied him with wine laced with nightshade-Erin and his siblings claim he confessed and they persisted to beat him mercilessly-If not for your great grandfather he would have died that night-When they brought accusations before the King he dismissed it saying there wasn't enough evidence-That was the last straw-So when Robert started his rebellion against the Targaryens of course Erin Pathos fought with them-He was also was student of Jon Aryn's...Can he be stopped? No! The motto of House Pathos is-**In Life, Love, and War-Soar High like the Eagle.** The Lion stalks the land and roars causing all animals to shake and quiver-The Stag feeds in the meadow, the wolf howls at the moon and hunts in the woods, but all must look up to the Eagle-For the Eagle soars high and looks low-Only the Eagle can stare at the sun and not blink or hurt his eyes-And so every member of the Pathos Family is taught this from the crib."

Joffrey laughs, "Then they must think themselves gods!"

"Yes and no! They are arrogant, but they do not place more worth on a king than they do a stable-boy or cook-They believe all men can better themselves and they strive to be the best at everything. They reject all things given to them and only accept that which they have earned."

"How do I beat them?" Joffrey asked in hope.

Varys sighs, "The gods themselves would have to come down and fight at your side-and even then who can say if you would win. Other than that find a sword master to teach you the secrets of the sword."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Peace Offering

Sansa Stark was not the girl who came to King's Landing in love with Joffrey Baratheon. She had witnessed the execution of her father. She had been treated rather poorly by the bastard King and forced by Joffrey and his advisors to say all kinds of lies about her father and brother, but she had endured all this and on occasion outsmarted the spoiled boy king. Since Joffrey had set her aside in favor of a marriage with Margaery Tyrell, Sansa had decided to avoid the court all together. She spent all her time in her room and rarely left. Her only friend in King's Landing was Shea, Tyrion Lannister's lover.

"How about a walk in the garden?" Shea asked.

"I told you no!" She sighed sitting on the bed, "I want to be forgotten-the less Joffrey sees me the better."

"Hiding is not the answer. Why not come and stay with me?"

Sansa sighed, "That is kind of you." Sansa gets up and goes to the window, "What's happening?"

"What do you mean?" Sansa waves her over and they stare out into the city, "I will go and find out."

As Sansa waits for Shea to return she reads a book she took from the library. One she had never seen before, it was written by someone with the name Uri Pathos. She found it in rare collections of the library. It was a book of poetry.

She read the following verses:

_The wind howls and the skies weep-for the loss of my love is bitter sweet-A dove among women, a blooming rose in the bitter winter is my love ever so sweet. My heart is torn as the earth rends and heavens crack-The gods blame me for the loss of someone ever so sweet..._

The door opens and Shea rushes in, "I have news!" She declares. "They are preparing for a wedding."

Sansa closes the book, "So soon?"

"I have more to tell. The Kingslayer has been released!"

"My brother released Jamie Lannister?" Sansa asked confused.

"I am not sure-people say many things as the story travels from person to person."

"But there is talk of a female Knight who delivered the Kingslayer to King's Landing."

Sansa stared at her in disbelief, "There is no female knight serving my brother or his banners-Could it be a spy?"

"I don't know, but I went down to the prison and saw her with my own eyes-I was unable to speak with her."

Sansa leaned in close, "What does she look like?"

Before Shea could answer the door was forced in and Tyrion Lannister entered with two guards. He smiled and winked at Shea before addressing both women. "Amelia..." He called Shea Amelia in the presence of others because he didn't want his sister or father to know who it was that had earned his heart. "...please help Lady Stark to pack her belongings-She will be leaving King's Landing for the north."

Sansa and Shea looked at each other, "Why what has happened?"

"You're being released-When you reach your brother-I am sure he will tell you everything." He stared at her for a few minutes, "Lady Stark-I want to say again my condolences about your father-If I were in King's Landing at the time your father would never have been executed."

A tear slid down Sansa's face and she walked up to Tyrion and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you for your kindness Lord Tyrion-If not for you Joffrey would have done worse to me. I shall tell my brother of your kindness."

He blushed, "Your welcome-Now please hurry before Joffrey changes his mind." He winked at Shea again and left the room.

Shea hugged Sansa, "I shall miss you milady-And now a secret." She whispered into her ear, "If your brother wins this war-Please speak up for him for my sake and our friendship."

Sansa hugged her again, "I shall!"

When her clothes were packed Sansa was escorted through the red keep with twenty men to the courtyard. Where Brianna was waiting with three pack horse, two riding horses, and another fifty men of the guard. Tyrion introduced the two women to each other.

"Lady Stark meet Brienne Tarth-Brienne Lady Sansa Stark...Lady Stark Brienne is a Knight as brave and true as any-She will escort you to uyour brother's camp and then home." Tyrion paused to hand Sansa two letters, "Give this to your brother and this one to his new friend-A man by the name of Erin Pathos." When Tyrion said Pathos Sansa recognized the name but she didn't let it show. Tyrion stared at her, but didn't say a word. He ordered his men to help Sansa onto her horse and off they went.

By sunset the wedding was ready and the nobles in attendance. "May I speak with you your grace?" Margaery asked to Cersi.

"Of course my dear."

"I am happy to marry your son-but why the rush? And why is Sansa Stark being released?"

Cersi stared at her trying to decipher why she was asking the questions, ("Perhaps the truth will disuade her and her family from treachery.") Cersi thought in private. "Does the name Pathos mean anything to you?"

Margaery racked her brain, then after a few minutes it clicked, "I believe that family was wiped out by the usurper."

Cersi smiled, "I wish-House Pathos served the Targaryens until Robert Baratheon's rebellion-Erin Pathos the eldest son was exiled and sentenced to the knight's watch, but he disobeyed the King. Now he has returned, he has an army of 240,000 men, they have sacked castle Pyke, and aligned himself with the Starks."

Margaery gasped, "This is all news to me-I should tell my father."

Cersi grabs her hand, "That would not be wise! No one house could stand against such a force alone-but my daughter marries Tristan Martell as we speak-Together House Lannister and Martell will defeat these enemies-Will your house join us-or be swept away by the Starks and Pathos?"

Margaery smiled, she loved a good maneuver, but even more she loved trying to outsmart her opponents and Cersi Lannister was living up to her reputation. "Very well then-My father will find out soon enough. The three house shall be known as the Lannister Alliance and we shall defeat the Starks and the Pathos."

As soon as the vows were said, the gifts presented, and the marriage consummated Margaery sent letters to her family. The Tyrells were angry but they agreed because of their own secret plans to wrestle the throne from the Lannisters.

The snow covered the ground, winter had come and further north one traveled the heavier snow and the colder it got. As they traveled Sansa couldn't taker her eyes of Brienne, who ignored the rude comments of the men that escorted them to the boarders of King's Landing. Brienne knew Sansa's eyes were on her and she would address the questions in her mind when the guards left them.

"You been watching me ever since we left King's Landing!" Brienne said after their escort left them.

"I mean no offense-its just that I have never seen a woman like you before."

Brienne grunts, "I've seen plenty of women like you!"

"Is that an insult?"

Brienne nudged her horse forward and stooped it in front of Sansa's, "No-because you are different-I am a warrior-a Knight! Most high born women are spoiled and pampered-They wouldn't survive one day under what you went through."

"Thank you!"

"Don't judge a book by its cover."

They started riding again, "Have you been with a man before?" Sansa asked after a mile.

Brienne was looking at the sky to see the position of the sun, "I was fourteen, but he played with my heart and he just wanted to boost his reputation. When I was 18 some boys got me drunk and took turns-I hunted them down and killed them all." Brienne stopped their horses again, "Did Joffrey and his men force you?"

"No I retain my virtue."

Brienne breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank all the gods-Lady Stark will be pleased."

"You know my mother?"

"I am sworn to serve your mother! It was she who released the Kingslayer and ordered me to deliver him for your safe return."

They started moving again, "Is it true my brother has been named King of North?"

"Yes its true!" It was nearing sunset, "We'll camp here tonight!"

Brienne unpacked the supply horse after making a fire, then she set up a tent for Sansa and made a stew from the meat she had. "Where is your tent?"

"I will sit up and keep watch." She gave Sansa a dagger, "The road is filled with bandits and mercenaries-If anything happens to me defend yourself!"

"Thank you!" Sansa replied entering the tent.

Brienne kept watch all night for danger. She wrapped herself in a blanket and watched every direction. The wind blew all night and a snow fall added two inches of snow to the ground. The next morning they broke camp and Sansa lead the horses so that Brienne could sleep in the saddle.

"Have you ever been in a battle?" Sansa asked three days later.

"No! In my life I have fought and killed 19 men, I was to serve in King Ranly's guard before his brother Stannis murdered him. That is how I met your mother-She had come to King Ranly to ask his help against the Lannisters." Brienne grabs the reigns of Sansa's horse and stares in the distance.

"What is it?"

"Men approach us on horseback-I can tell what banner they fly."

Both women smiled when the men closed in because they were twenty Stark men, but their commander was lead by an Ebony skinned man with his own sigil. They were patroling the King's road "Identify yourselves!" The young man demanded.

"I am Brienne Tarth-Vassal for Lady Catelyn Stark-This is his Daughter Sansa Stark we travel to Winterfell."

The Commander kept staring at Sansa taken by her beauty, "I'm sorry to report that Winterfell has been sacked by Theon Greyjoy..." Sansa put her down, "...but Castle Pyke has been taken by house Pathos who is allied with Rob Stark-I am Commander Jiles Pathos son of Valin River and Diana Pathos. I will escort you to Lords Robb and Erin." He looked at his second in command, "Captain Lot-Ride ahead and tell Lord Stark we have his sister and Lady Starks Vassal Brienne Tarth." The man saluted and rode off with two men.

As they rode Jiles kept staring at Sansa and she snuck a few looks at him when she wasn't looking. He swallowed hard and nudged his horse over, but Brienne intercepted him, placing her horse in between them. "Lady Sansa-I just wanted to give you my condolences."

"You are kind thank you sir." She looked at him, "Your father's last name was River?"

He smiled, "Yes my father was a bastard, but he caught my mother's eye-He has taken my mother's family name and is with my mother and yours in Winterfell."

"While in King's Landing I read a book of poetry by a man named Uri Pathos."

"My great great grandfather Uri Pathos-_The wind howls and the skies weep-for the loss of my love is bitter sweet-A dove among women, a blooming rose in the bitter winter is my love ever so sweet. My heart is torn as the earth rends and heavens crack-The gods blame me for the loss of someone ever so sweet...She is more than the sun, the moon and stars-She was everything to me..._ Its one of my favorite poems."

Sansa smiles and they talk about many things as they travel up the road.

Camp Stark and Pathos

Robb and Erin are encamped near the boarders to the Lannister lands as their target is Casterly Rock the ancestral home of the Lannisters. Erin placed his hand on Orwin's shoulder, "My brother Orwin will lead the other half of our forces north against Lord Frey and the wilding army beyond the wall. But first he will go to Lady Aryn and ask that the knights of the vale fight with us."

Robb raised his eyebrows, "My aunt will not help-She fears for the life of her son in this war."

Erin grunted, "She will help-Orwin will convince her or we'll remove her from her seat and give the vale to someone more worthy."

Robb didn't like that but he if Lissa continued to be unreasonable she would have to be removed, "What are your intentions with Lord Frey."

It was Orwin who answered, "A Liege Lord should not have to make deals with his bannerman-If he does not yield his house will fall!"

"Exile!" Robb said.

Orwin was about to say something disrespectful, but Erin placed a hand on his shoulder silencing him. "Your grace-With all due respect Walter Frey would not be an enemy if you had kept your word in regards to his daughter-I know Walter Frey-He will not let this go-Our only choice is to kill them all!"

"At least give him a chance to surrender before you wipe him and his family out." Robb replied

"We will!" Orwin said.

Erin took a small eagle's statue tied to a wolf's statue and placed it over a few villages and cities in the Lannister territory. Before we march on Casterly rock we will take these positions." He placed a lion, a flower, and a sun with a golden spear through it near the Isle of Faces, "Our enemies gather their forces here near Harrenhal." Erin took his dagger and drew a line from enemy position on the map around the lake throught the plains across the boarder lands belonging to the Tyrells and finally to Casterly Rock. "Tywen will probably wait until we have worn ourselves out taking the Rock."

"We divide our forces then-We don't need 170,000 men to take Casterly Rock." Robb said.

"I will lead the other men then and fuck Tywen and his friends in the ass!" Michael said speaking up.

"70,000 men should be enough to take the keep-The rest will be lead by Michael."

"Lord Michael-I would like to join you!" Edmure Tully said speaking up

"I beg your pardon my lords!" A man said entering the tent and saluting. "But I have a message for Lord Stark." Robb waved him forward and he whispered into his ear. Robb's face brightened up and he ran from the tent with his guard running to catch up.

"Lord Stark!" Erin yelled looking at the young page, "Boy what did you whisper to his grace?"

"His sister sir has been freed by the Lannisters and she is on the road with Commander Jiles and his men."

"More good news!" Astly yelled.

"Well I am not needed here anymore." Orwin said, "I gather my troops and I take my leave." He saluted Erin and left the command tent.

Robb and his men rode out of camp at top speed with Erin and his men following. When Sansa spotted her brother she urged her horse into a trot sitting side saddle. When Robb got close he jumped off his horse and snatched Sansa off her horse. Them men watching gave three cheers. Robb looked at Brienne. "Thank you!"

When Erin road up Robb introduced Sansa to Erin Pathos, then they all rode back to camp. "King of the North?" Sansa asked as they climbed a hill that overlooked the camp.

"Aye King of the North!"

"Promise me Joffrey's head." She whispered.

"I will remove myself!"

When they came into view of the camp Sansa gasped at the massive army and tents in the snow covered fields. A huge force was marching out of the camp towards the north while a small company rode towards the Vale. There were pendants for House Stark, House Tully, and House Pathos. "Uncle-Sansa Stark is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen-She excites me in my heart mind, spirit, and loins-Would you make a proposal on my behalf to Lord Stark."

Erin looked at Jiles, smiled and shook his head, "You have a mouth my nephew speak with him yourself-But know this I support you." He looked at Sansa, "She is beautiful-Win her heart if you can."

"I can and I will."

After Brienne and Snasa were given a chance to bath and refresh themselves they presented themselves to King Robb Stark, his allies Erin Pathos and Ermund Tully. As they entered the tent the men banged their swords on their shields. For Brienne it was odd because none of the Pathos men made fun of her. Sansa curtsied to her brother while Brienne dropped to one knee as Robb sat on a throne.. After Robb gave them permission to stand Sansa told her story of her ordeal in King's Landing. As she spoke the men in attendance gripped their swords so tightly that their knuckles cracked and turned white.

"Joffrey Bratheon should suffer a thousand times over." Astly said.

"AYE!" The men in the tent yelled in agreement.

Erin was standing at Robb's left while Ermund stood at his right, "I am glad for your safe return-Gasten!" He saluted, "Prepare a thousand men to escort my sister back to Winterfell." He saluted a left the tent. Then Robb turned his attention to Brienne, "Lady Tarth I was angry with my mother for going behind my back-But you have proven yourself a true Knight-Ask any boon and I shall grant it."

She took a breath, "Only your grace-That when you march on Stannis Baratheon I be allowed to kill that bastard-For it was Stannis Baratheon who murdered King Renly."

"How was this done?" Erin asked.

"By magic! After speaking with Lady Stark on the matter-He was killed by a man made of smoke and shadow that resembled Stannis."

"To kill one's own brother!" Michael said.

"Does Stannis have a witch or priest with him?" Erin asked.

"Yes a red haired priestess who claims she speaks for the lord of lights." Brienne said in passion."

Erin bent low and whispered into Robb's ear. When he was done Robb looked at him before addressing Brienne. "I was hoping to convince Renly to join us," He said looking at Erin. "but on the advice of Lord Erin-We will sack Storm's End-You are my mother's vasal-So if she gives you leave you may join us before the gates of Storm's End.

As the women left the tent Commander Jiles stepped forward, "Your Grace-Your Grace in regards to the alliance between House Pathos and Stark may I escort your sister to Winterfell?"

Robb looked at him then he looked at Erin who just smiled and looked away. Robb returned his attention to Jiles. "Your request is granted." He hesitated, "Is there something else Lord Jiles?"

He looked at the men in the tent, "Yes there is-If I may speak to your Grace in private." Robb waved his hand and everyone including Ermund and Erin left, but Erin whispered something to him as he walked out. Jiles dropped to one knee, "Sir with all humility I ask your permission to court your sister-She is the most beautiful thing I ever seen-I am not betrothed to any other-and If you command me I shall take on your last name a swear myself to House Stark-I have ten thousand gold crowns-a command of five thousand men, and I own personally own fifty horses."

Robb stared at him to make him nervous but Jiles never wavered in his eye contact. Robb sighed, "If you can convince my mother you have my blessing!"

"Thank you my lord I shall not disappoint you."

Catelyn Stark had been in Winterfell for the past 2 weeks. When she saw the place she had called home for the past thirty years she wept bitterly. It was Diana who helped her with her grief. Cat was really relieved when her sons Brandon and Rickard came out of hiding with Hodar, the Wildling girl Osha, and the Dire-Wolves Summer and Shaggydog. Catelyn took a deep breath, rolled up her sleeves and dress, and got to work. She summoned all the masons she could find and they began working immediately. Because of the ever falling snow it was very hard to restore the grounds to their former glory.

Catelyn and Diana were washing clothes when a squawk filled the air. "What kind of bird is that?" Catelyn asked looking up.

Diana smiled and removed a heavy glove from her waist belt, "That is an eagle and his name is Orion." When put the glove on and raised her arm the eagle swooped down and perched on her arm.

"He's magnificent!" Cat said stroking the majestic bird.

"There is a pouch on my belt with dried meat would you please?" Cat did and fed Orion then Diana placed the bird on the well.

"What does it say?" Cat asked.

"There is a witch in Storm's End-My brother needs me when they attack Stannis Baratheon."

"You know the ancient arts?"

"Its secret my family has always kept hidden-It skips a generation, but yes there has always been a mage in our family!" She handed her the note, "Read there is something in there that concerns you."

Catelyn placed her hand over her moth, "My daughter has been freed.

They hugged, "I should ride out to meet her!"

"I shall ride with you!" She looked at Orion, "Orion return!" The Eagle squawks and flies off to the south.

When Sansa sees her mother and brothers riding towards her she screams their names and they all hug each other in the snow. After plying Sansa with a thousand questions they return to Winterfell. Diana is happy to see her son as well but she informs him that her magic is needed on the frontlines. He reveals to her his love for Sansa.

As with Robb Stark Jiles must approach Catelyn alone as his uncle doesn't want to sem like the Pathos family is trying to get a foothold in both kingdoms since Victor Pathos III is marrying Daenarys Targaryen. It takes a lot of convincing on Jiles' part but eventually Catelyn agrees and Jiles waists no time in winning Sansa's heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Knights of the Vale

Orwin Pathos had sent 150,000 of his troops towards the Twins while he lead 20,000 men into the mountains of the Vale to speak with the widow of Jon Aryn Lady Lyssa Aryn of the Vale. Lyssa's knights had been keeping a close eye on the war, as many of them wanted to fight, but Lyssa was stubborn on the issue. She had rejected requests from her sister Catelyn Stark, her nephew who was now King of the North, and her own brother Ermund Tully. Some people in her court whispered and feared that Robb Stark might consider marching his massive army into the Vale. But their fears were unfounded.

Lysa stood with her back to Sir Vastly Royce Commander of Guard of the Eyrie. "My Lady!" He pleaded, "I beg you see these men-House Pathos is powerful-They have sacked the Pyke and joined forces with your brother and nephew-The King of the North."

She spun around, "I RULE HERE!" She took a breath, "Until my son is of age-I will not risk the Eyrie in a wr-I will not risk my son's safety!"

Sir Unmarth commander of the united banners of the Vale stepped forward, "My Lady no one questions your authority-All we ask is that you speak with the man."

She sighed and took a seat next to her son Robin who stared at her, "Fine I will see him-Show the blagard in."

Broad shouldered Orwin Pathos walked in with his war dog and four guards as the page announced him. He bowed, "Milady greetings from Stark alliance and House Pathos-I am sir Orwin Pathos first of my name and brother to the Eagle-Erin Pathos."

"Welcome to the Eyrie Lord Orwin-I know why you are here and you have made a blank trip."

He smiled, "In life, love, and war-Soar High! I have never failed at a mission milady and I do not intend to do so now-Jon Arym was my brother's best friend-He thought of your husband as father rather than a brother or mentor-We all have one thing in common and that is we have been wronged by the Lannisters-They murdered your husband for learning the truth-Don't you want revenge-Or justice."

"Justice and revenge won't keep my son safe from his enemies!" Lysa said pulling her son close.

"Neither will hiding in the mountain! Think of your son."

"I am Lord Orwin!"

He sighed, "With all due respect milady you are not."

She jumped up, "How dare you!"

"How dare you!" All the knights in the grand hall drew their swords. Orwin's hand fell to his sword and he used his thumb to push the sword forward out of the sheath. "Put those swords away-Nine of you would be dead before you had the chance to swing your swords."

"Perhaps you should leave Lord Orwin-before you and your men die where you stand!" Lysa said raising her hand.

Orwin sighed, "If you are offended I apologize-I only seek balance and peace of mind for you and the little Lord-Don't you wish to see the heads of the people who murdered your husband roll-The Lannisters laugh at you hiding in your mountain-Join us! And see them all fall-all our enemies!"

Lysa staired at him as she slowly took a seat. Orwin's words lay heavy on her heart, there was always aprt of her that wanted to see the Lannisters fall, "Can you sear to me that we will win this war?"

Orwin smiled, "Your nephew the King of the North has beaten the Lannisters three times already-My brother Erin, has never lost a battle and he has already sacked castle Pyke-Can I guarantee that we win this war? Absolutely!"

"Lets go to war mommy!" Robin declared.

Lysa sighed and looked at the knights in the hall, "Lord Unmarth!" He saluted, "Assemble the Banners-Leave enough men here to defend the pass."

He saluted with a smile, "I obey great lady!" It took two days to assemble an army of fifty-five thousand men. Five thousand were left to guard the pass from the hill tribes who had sworn themselves to the Lannisters. "I will lead 25,000 men south to join your brother and King Robb." Unmarth said, "The other half I leave to Lord Dirshem-They obey his command and he obeys yours."

Orwin saluted him, "Very good then! Good fortune to you-I have sent messangers ahead to let them know that you come." They interlocked arms and joined their respective forces. With the addition of 25,000 men of the vale Orwin commanded an army of 195,000 to march on the Twins and the army beyond the wall.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. The Wolf and The Eagle

Robb's allied forces crossed over the Lannister border. Battalions of a 1,000 men were sent out to attack villages scattered across the countryside. Enemy scouts were eliminated, anyone caught taking up arms in the name of the Lannisters were killed, all villages that didn't surrender were burned to the ground. As they traveled Robb developed great respect for Erin Pathos even though he heartly disagreed with his policy of no prisoners or tending the wounded of the enemy. His wife Talisa who had refused to return to Winterfell with Catelyn opted to remain with her husband and on many occasions commented on the cruel policy to Robb when they were alone.

Robb's forces were encamped near the whispering river that crossed over to the river lands and became Snakeway river, "Before I joined Erin Pathos my army was taxed with Lannister Prisoners-My supplies suffered greatly for keeping them fed-I hate killing a wounded man with all my heart, but if I wish to keep Erin as an ally then its a necessary evil."

Talisa shook her head, "And what if I was captured by the Lannisters? Wouldn't you want me treated well."

Robb sighed, "You were there when my sister told us what Joffrey did to her while in King's Landing-How could you ask such a thing?"

Talisa got up and put on her gown and a fur coat over it, "You are better than that-or at least I thought you were." She left their tent and walked through the massive camp until she found herself at Erin's tent.

"Shall I announce you milady?" The guard asked.

When he announced her Erin exited the tent, "Your not going to invite me inside?"

Erin smiled, "Milady you are a married woman-It would be unwise for me to be alone with you in my tent-Now what can I do for you?" He listened as she told him of her displeasure about killing the wounded and not taking prisoners. "Your concerns are noted-and I would be a fool to break this alliance because the King disagrees with me-That being said if Lord Stark orders his men to take prisoners..." He hunched his shoulders, "...so be it, but my men will continue to kill all who stand before us." She stared at him for a few minutes then she left.

Two days later they were on the march again, "I apologize if my wife spoke out of turn to you."

He waved him off, "She is a queen-Your queen and even a she wolf is allowed to howl-Lord Stark please feel free to speak your mind to me-If you want to spare the wounded and prisoners-then order your men to do so."

They rode side by side on horseback heading towards Casterly Rock, "I see the wisdom in your policy -but I must ask is this vengeance or just a belief you have always carried?"

"I want revenge, but revenge doesn't cloud my mind-My family has always held the beliefe that prisoners should not be taken war. Even during the days of King Aegon the I and Victor Pathos the I. I cannot afford to feed my enemies. And neither can you!" Robb sighed, he had decided to not take prisoners, but order his men to allow those that surrender to leave in peace. When he said this to Erin, he smiled, "You are your father's son-When he spared Balon, Theon and Yara I asked him why-he said that they are beaten and if they rose up against him again that he could beat them again. So here are some words to the wise Lord Stark-Don't give your enemies a chance to live and fight another day."

"I am my father's son!" Robb replied, "I wish Talisa would go to Winterfell and wait for me."

"The only time a woman is useful in battle is if she can heal the wounded or pick up a sword."

Just then some men rode up and greeted Robb and Erin, "My Lords-I have news-The armies of the Vale have joined us-25,000 men march from the Vale to join us!"

"Spread the word to the rest of the army-House Aryn is our ally!" Erin said.

As word spread the men cheered that is when Michael Aryn rode up on his horse and held his hand out to Robb who gave him ten crowns. Erin laughed to himself. After another eight days of travel Casterly Rock came into view. Erin sneered and sent Orion to snatch the pendant of the pole that flew above the tower, then he led the attack against the ancient fortress. After five days of intense battle the defenders were all dead and Erin and Robb ordered the fortress burned to the ground.

Allied Forces of Lannister-1 mile from Casterly Rock-army count-100,000

Tywen and Jamie lead the combined forces of Houses Lannister, Tyrell, and Martell towards Casterly Rock from the south. It was a tactic to give the Stark Alliance time to take Catserly Rock, then he could attack them after they had worn themselves out fighting.

"My Lord!" A scout cried galloping up on a horse followed by seven other riders, "Casterly Rock burns-The city has fallen!"

"How many men?" Jamie asks.

"Anywhere from sixty thousand and up-I lost count my lord we were almost discovered by enemy patrols."

Tywen grew angry as the man spoke, "I will mount their fucking heads on pikes-Forward!" He yelled and the entire army started galloping and running the last mile of their journey. "HOLD!" Tywen screamed when they were three hundred yards from the enemy. A horn blew and the men that assaulted the castle quickly got into formation.

Jamie looked at Tywen, "Well disciplined aren't they?"

Tywen looked at Jamie, "If you bring me Erin Pathos' head I will retire and name you head of our family-I swear it!"

Jamie smiled, "I'll hold you to your word father!" Jamie looked at Commander Wells, "Catapults!" The signal was sent but nothing happened, "Where are my catapults!" The man took spyglass and gulped at the commotion at the rear. Jamie snatched the spyglass.

"What's happening?" Tywen asked.

Jamie looks at his father, "We are being flanked.

Erin smiled as his brother Michael and Ermund Tully flanked the Lannister forces from behind, "Enjoy your fuck in the ass Tywen!" Erin whispered, "You always were a bitch!" Erin looked at Robb as he raised his hand, "ATTACK!"

100,000 troops attacked the rear flank of Tywen Lannister's forces while 70,000 men attacked them head on screaming at the top of their lungs. Most of the calvary troops were with Michael and Ermund so they were able to take the catapults quickly and destroy enemy archers to the rear. Erin's archers were posted at right and left flanks from the forefront.

Erin lead the charge gripping his black stallion with his legs as he flourished his swords, one in the right and the other in the left. He smashed through the men on horseback protecting Tywen and Jamie. He slashed the necks of two men, stabbed another in the back as his horse reared on his hind legs, then Erin chopped off the hand off another as his horse twisted around. His horse went down on all fours which allowed Erin to stab the next man in the legs. As the Horse rose to his full height again Erin found himself with Tywen on the left and Jamie on his right. He used his peripheral-vision to fight both men.

He held Jamie off with his right and Tywen off with his left. He bent low and slit the neck of Jamie's horse causing the beast to drop. Then Erin slashed Tywen's saddle knocking him from his horse. Tywen's guard tried to aid him but Robb, Grey Wind, and Erin's men prevented that from happening.

"TYWEN! You old shit-come and face me if you are man enough!"

Tywen stood and grabbed a shield off the ground and when he was armed Erin turned into a berserker. He swung with his right, then left, alternating attacks as he backed Tywen down. Tywen tried to hit Erin with his shield, but Erin blocked with is right and slipped the left behind the shield cutting his arm. Tywen snarled as he swung for Erin's head, but Erin leaned back and stepped inside his guard elbowing him in the head. Then he slipped his sword behind the shield again and cut the shield away from the arm straps. He swung for Tywen's head but he ducked and Erin countered by kneeing him in the face. Erin raised his foot and broght it down on Tywen's knee breaking it.

When Tywen yelled in pain Jamie dispatched a soldier protecting Robb. He looked towards his father and cut his way through twelve men to get to his father. Orion squawked a warning to Erin who spun around just in time to block his sword. "I am not the King-Kingslayer-You can't end me with a stab to the back."

"Then I'll cut you to pieces!"

Jamie attacked first surprising Erin with his skill and knowledge of the sword. Jamie managed to knock Erin's right sword from his hand, but Erin continued fighting with his left. A man charged Erin from behind riding a horse. He rolled to the ground cutting of the Horse's front right leg and back left. The Horse whined in pain and as it fell Erin pulled a spear from a dead man and threw into the back of the man. Jamie screamed and tried to flank him, but Erin spun around Jamie and slashed him across the back. He howled in pain as Erin closed in on him. Jamie had dropped his sword and when he tried to recover it Orion swooped down snatched up the sword and flew off to the sea with it dropping it in the water. Then the eagle looped around and dove to the ground landing on Janie's chest.

"Orion! Hold!" Erin ordered the large eagle placed one claw around Jamie's neck and the other was in his chest. "If you move Kingslayer Orion will rip out your throat!" The Eagle squawked in Jamie's face as if in agreement. Jamie was incapacitated by an Eagle and Tywen was injured by a broken knee. Erin stood over him surrounded by a thousand men and Robb Stark who watched with Grey Wind.

"Kill me and get it over with! End this blood feud between our families."

Erin sneers, "You arrogant shit!" He grabs Tywen by what little hair he has left and drags him to his knees, "I want you to live to see this army defeated-I want you to live all you have built become ash-I want you too watch me kill your grandchildren! Your sons-and watch as I give your bitch of a daughter to a pirate-and when you can take no more I will break both legs so that you never walk again-Then you can live the rest of your life as an invalid and die in your own piss and shit-That will be my mercy to you!" He hit Tywen in the side of the head and made him watch tha battle in pain on his broken knee.

"Leave him alone you bastard!" Jamie yelled and Orion squeezed his neck drawing blood.

Lannister men tried to rescue then but they could not get past the men that surrounded Erin, Tywen, and Jamie. As the hours dragged on Lannister men died by the hundreds and thousands. 100,000 men dropped to 81,700, then it dropped to 69,309 men. That is when the horn sounded to retreat.

"My lord do we pursue?" Astly asked to Robb who looked at Erin. Erin shook his head, "No let them go, send out scouting parties!"

He saluted, "Aye my king!"

"Orion! Release!" The Eagle flared its wings and leapt up to the arm of Erin's squire. "Get up you filth!" Erin stood Tywen up then he shoved him and as he fell forward Erin kicked him in the ass. "Take your father Kingslayer and get the fuck out of my sight!"

Jamie helped Tywen up and placed him on a horse, then Jamie climbed up onto the saddle, "I'll see you again-Eagle!"

Erin smiled, "I look forward to it."

All prisoners captured by Stark men were released, all wounded found by Pathos troops were killed. When the tally was taken the Stark Alliance had lost 1,100 men taking the keep and another 2,389 men in the battle. The Lannisters lost 31,681 men before retreating from battle. They had also lost a stockpile of dragon fire they brought to the battle field for a quick victory.

Lannister Camp 1,000 miles west of Casterly rock

Tywen Lannister lay on his back with a medic tending his knee, "If you suffer another blow like that to your knee-You will never walk again." The medic said as he wrapped the knee.

Jamie entered the tent with Kirk Tyrell a distant cousin of Margaery Tyrell, he served as strategic advisor. "How many did we loose?" Tywen asked.

"More than I care to say!" Kirk said in anger.

"We lost lost over 31,000 men-that's not including the wounded." Jamie sighed, "Father our scouts say that they witnessed Pathos men killing our wounded."

"This battle was debacle!" Kirk said.

"Lord Kirk you have a gift for stating the obvious!"

"I have more to state sir! Over half your lands are under Stark control-I told you that we should have taken the entire army out to fight."

Tywen sighed in relief as the medic gave him something to drink that eased the pain, "I wanted to see if Erin had all his forces here in the south-Reports say that he has an army 240,000 thousand strong! That combined with the Starks and the Tullys we are looking at an army 300,000 strong-Obviously the rest are in the north, but why?"

"There are others ways to learn such things without sacrificing 31,000 men! Such as speaking with Lord Varys!"

"We still have 130,000 men in reserve-We send them around their rear flank and do to them what they did to us!"

"What about the rest of our troops? I am facing desertions, men faking illness and such."

"Your family has great stores of food-Post a message saying that all who remain loyal their families will be fed through the winter months."

"Perhaps we should promise a knighthood as well." Jamie said speaking up.

"If we do that-we will all go broke!"

"We will increase their soldier's pay, they won't receive a knights pay but they will still get paid."

Kirk sighed, "Very well, but we need to win this next battle-Moral is low."

"Sound assembly-I will address the men-Then we rest for a day and march out!."

Two days later the Lannister forces split in two-one headed south to turn back north and face the Stark Alliance head on while the other turned east then north to sneak up behind them. As they marched Orion flew over head then the Eagle turned Northwest back towards his master.

Stark Forces on the march heading south fifty miles from the shore

Erin had asked that Robb have all scouts return to the main force, when he was questioned why all he would say is that he had a bird's eye view of the enemy. As their forces marched forward Erin, Robb, Ermund, and Michael stood around a map table making plans. Just then Erin's squire Westly came up and whispered into his ear.

"Gentlemen-I believe our report on enemy forces is coming now!" Westly held his arm up nd Orion landed on his gloved forearm. Then he brought the large Eagle to the table. It squawked as it walked onto the table, took a lion statue and placed it in front of the wolf statue, then Orion took another lion and placed it behind them.

"I'll have to get me one of those Eagles!" Ermund said.

Erin looked at the gathered commanders, "Tywen is dividing his forces in hopes to flank us the way we did him." Erin placed a hawk statue on the map, then he took an eagle statue and placed it in front of the rear lion. We'll send a message to Lord Unmarth to intercept these men-Michael I want you in position to give them reinforcements-take 70,000 men. Lord Stark, Ermund and I will continue on south."

Tywen's forces marched forward under the belief that they were getting reinforcements that would flank Robb Stark and Erin Pathos, but his men were intercepted by the forces of Unmarth and Michael. Spies were dressed up be Lannister men and they reported back that the army was in position to attack the rear.

Tywen and Jamie directed the battle from a safe distance as Tywen was in no shape to fight. He sent the signal for the flanking forces to attack, but nothing happened. Erin and his laughed, Robb just smiled as he raised his hand and made a fist. The allies roared and surged forward attacking at full strength.

"My Lord!" A man came riding up to Tywen, he was bloody, "Lord Tully is dead! We were ambushed by the Knights and the Vale and Michael Pathos' forces-We outnumbered them, but they fought like possessed men-We lost over 47,000 men."

"We should retreat!" Kirk said. "Without those reinforcements we cannot hold this position."

Tywen raised his middle finger at Erin who sat on his horse smiling, "Sound the retreat!" He said urging his horse away from the battle.

Robb sneared, "Sound the pursuit! Drive them from these lands."

After five days of fighting the battalions sent out returned to the main force and then a week later Michael rejoined them as well with Lord Unmarth. Robb now had a combined force of 195,000 troops. They would spend the next few weeks subduing the rest of the Lannister lands.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Battle of the Twins

Walter Frey stood on the parapet of the wall with three of his natural sons and the bastard Walder Frey staring out over the combined forces of Stark, Tully, and Pathos. 195,000 troops stood just outside of catapult range. Orwin and two of his guards urged their horse forward and signaled him that they wished to talk.

"It looks like they wish to talk my lord."

Walder looked at his Eldest son, "I'll do my talking with a sword." The scruffy man said.

"My lord be reasonable lets at least hear what they have to say." Stevron begged.

Reluctantly he agreed and they went down to the street, opened the gate and rode out to meet Orwin and his men. "What is the purpose of this army?" He roughly asked.

"My name is..."

Walder cut him off, "I know what ya' bloody name is-Orwin Pathos-Get off my land!"

"You are a bannerman sworn to serve house Tully-You will open the twins to all Lord Stark's allies and withdraw your-deal immediately!"

"Stark gave his word-He promised to marry my daughter and his sister is promised to my son-Now the coward refuses to see me face to face." He spit at Orwin's feet, "I'll curse all the gods new and old before I open the Twins to anyone who calls himself friend of Robb Stark."

As Orwin spoke with Walder a 1,000 of his best men swam up the river beneath the bridge city and fired hooked arrows from their crossbows, with rope attached to climb up and enter the city. "A liege lord should not have to make deals with his bannerman for support in war-You swore an oath! Now fulfill it!"

"I'd eat my own shit first!"

"Look behind me Lord Walder-With one command I could wipe you from the face of Westeros and end your bloodline once and for all!"

"Father no!" Walder Rivers says, but the older man slaps him.

"If you want my city-my castles and land come and take them!"

Meanwhile the men slipped into the city and stealthily made their way through the streets toward the gates. A woman screamed, but she was shot in the head with an arrow and they hid the body. When they reached the gate they started killing the men guarding the gate but a man in the tower saw them and rang the bell.

Walder looked back then he looked at Orwin, "Bunch'a lying cunts! Alla ya!" He screamed drawing his sword. He tried to stab Orwin, but Orwin blocked the sword as the entire army rushed forward. Walder reared his horse and it hit Orwin in the leg, that is when Walder stabbed him in the chest.

"FATHER NO!" Adsten Orwin's youngest said screaming, he threw his sword into the chest of Stevron Frey Killing him instantly.

"Stevron!" He glared at Adsten, "You little shit-I'm take your fucking head off!"

"Father no!" Walder's two sons that were with him dragged him back to the gate with help from the men with them. Problem was the gate was open and a thousand Pathos men held the front gate as they rushed forward.

"HOLD! HOLD!" Oliver Tully son of Bryden Tully yelled raising his hand. The attack was halted and the army got back in lines as they removed Orwin Pathos from battle.

"Father!" Adsten said holding his hand as he lay on the ground.

"Be-strong my son-You are in command now-Serve House Pathos well!"

"Save him!" Adsten yelled to the medic.

They were able to prolong his life, but Orwin was going to die. The men sent to open the gate lost fifty men and returned to report to Oliver Tully that the gate was damaged and unable to close for the moment. Oliver stood over Adsten as he watched over his father. "Lord Adsten-You are in command now-We await your orders!"

He sighed, "Send word to my uncles, aunts, and cousins-Orwin Pathos has fallen in battle and he is dying." He turned his tear soaked face to Oliver, the two men had become good friends, "Would you organize troops to subdue the surrounding lands?"

Allied Forces of Stark in the South

Over 70% of Lannister lands had been subdued and the allied forces were encamped near the boarders to the Tyrell lands. They were waiting from word from the five commanders that the rest of villages and towns had been subdued. When Erin Pathos received word that his brother was dying he and Michael gathered a thousand men to ride North.

"Lord Stark! My men are yours to command in my absence-You have never lost a battle to Tywen Lannister-don't start now."

"I know how to handle Tywen Lannister-May the gods grant you wings in your travels." robb got close and interlocked arms with Erin. "-My condolences on your brother." Erin nodded then he urged his horse into a run with Orion flying ahead to scout the road for them. Robb watched as they departed to the North with Talisa at his side.

The Twins

The entire Pathos clan met at the Twins with the exception of Victor who was in Quarth courting Daenarys, but he was sent a message. "You should be in the south you old goat!" Orwin said on his back looking up at Erin.

"And should have been here at your side-You stubborn mule."

"Promise me you will watch over my sons! And make sure they marry the right woman!"

Erin took his hand, "I swear!"

Orwin took a shuddering breath, "Now I can die in peace!"

"No Father-I won't let you!" Adsten looked at his Aunt Diana, "You know magic! Can't you save him?"

Diana looked away then she looked back at Adsten, "It would take dark magic to save his life-A life for a life!"

"Then we take it from one of Frey's sons! Or his men-please save him!"

"I swore an oath never to use that type of magic-I wouldn't use to save my own son-so don't ask me that boy!" Diana started crying, "What shall be shall be!"

Adsten grabbed Erin, "Uncle your the eldest-make her!" He shook his head, "Please! Don't let my father die!"

Karston Orwin's eldest son sneered, grabbed Adsten and slapped the sixteen year old in the face, "Pull yourself together-We all are hurting-Remember in Life, Love, and War!"

Adsten took a shuddering breath, "Soar High!"

"**Soar High**!" They all repeated.

Orwin Pathos was dead, so they washed his body and placed him on a funeral pyre. Together Erin the eldest brother and Karston, Orwin's eldest son placed a coin on each eye. Then together as they held the torch they lit the pyre and watched as Orwin's body burned. As it burned all the Pathos men chanted soar high as they banged their shields. Erin turned his tear soaked face towards Lord Frey's castle all he saw was red.

"We are all dead men!" Walder River said to his brother watching from the Parapet.

"We've taken the rest of his lands." Oliver said reporting to Erin who stood with his back to everyone in attendance. "All that remains is the bridge and Walder's castle!"

"I should lead the campaign to take the castle and the bridge!" Adsten said speaking up.

"I am the eldest!" Karston said speaking up, "I will lead!"

Both young men grew quiet when Erin spun around and stared them down, "I will lead 15,000 men against the twins-Walder Frey is mine! Everyone dies-no survivors!" As Erin spoke he did so with a cold tone. "-Karston will serve as my second-Michael you will lead a second force into the city-5,000 thousand men. When we have taken the Twins-Michael will take command of the allied forces and march to the wall-Karston and Oliver will serve as your second and third in command-Adsten will remain in the Twins with 10,000 men and use it as a supply station to the north." He sighed and his face softened, "You young men are our future-You have skill for battle and war, but you lack experience. Heed my commands."

Erin and Karston sat on their horses in front of an army of 15,000 men. The remaining troops waited in camp away from the city. Erin drew his brother's sword as he would use it to kill Walder Frey. He kissed the blade, "For you brother!" Then he looked at Karston, "I know you to avenge your father-he was my brother and I shall fight Walder Frey-Do not underestimate that old man."

Karston drew his sword, "I hear you uncle-Kill that old shit!"

The gates were still open and there are 4,000 men protecting it while the masons try desperately to fix the gate. Erin points his sword at the gate, "CHARGE!"

As they rush forward archers bombard them with arrows. Over two hundred men fall dead as their comrades raise their shields. Erin dives off his horse and leaps at three men swinging his sword. He catches two men on the neck killing them and lands on the man on the right. A spearman tries to stab him in the back, but Erin rolls over and places the man in the path of the spear. Then he cuts the legs off of several men while still on the ground. Erin gets to his knees and catches the sword arm of another. He then shoves his hand in the path of an ax severing the arm. As Erin gets to his feet he stabs the next soldier through the head from his chin and shoves him into another man. Erin then stabs both men through with one sword.

By now Erin is joined by his nephew and his men as they cut a bloody path through the men guarding the gate. The men on the parapet can't pour the tar because Erin's forces have taken control of the Parapet and killed all the archers. They are inside the city and and as they fight their way to the castle they slaughter men, women, and children.

"No please! I'm not a fighter!"

A man cries as Erin removes his head with one swing and spins into his screaming wife disemboweling her. He kicks the 14 year son so hard that he breaks his neck. "ARHCHERS!" He yells as the citizens run and scream for their lives. They are shot down by a hail of arrows.

"Form up!" Erin yells as his men link up their shields and point out their spears. They march forward chanting as they stab, stump, and slash everyone in their path on their way to the castle. Archers climb up on rooftops to shoot down any enemy archers on other roofs.

Karston dispatches a man and stabs his blade backwards to kill another man. Before rejoining his uncle. The door shakes as they use the battering ram with an eagles head. Erin and Karston wait inside a house near the castle while they ram the doors.

"My lord we have three hundred wounded and 2,000 dead!" A man said reporting.

Erin was eating an apple, "Tell Michael to send up 2,000 men to replace the ones we lost."

The man saluted, "Aye sir!"

"The Castle is breached!" Someone screamed.

The battle was over and Orion was perched on the tower next to Walder Frey's head which was on a pike with his sons, daughters, and grandchildren. The street was littered with the dead as men dumped the bodies in wagons and carted them out of the city. Erin took half the gold Frey had and gave to the northern allied forces. The other half he sent to Lord Ermund Tully.

Erin stood before Karston, Uri, Almond, and Adsten. All sons of Orwin Pathos, their mother Amelia was with them as well. Erin took Orwins' sword and gave it to Karston. "Your the eldest-so this goes to you."

He took the sword, "I shall not fail you Uncle."

The Pathos clan said their goodbyes to one another before going their separate ways. Lok, Diana and her son Jiles returned to Winterfell. Michael and Karston lead 185,000 men North to the wall. Adsten and his other brothers remained in the Twins with 10,000 men. Erin took his guard and returned to the south to fight beside Robb Stark.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Commander Jon Snow

The white walker army had been defeated but at a terrible cost, Jeor Mormount Lord Commander of the Night Watch had fallen in battle and the Night Watch had lost over 51,000 men. The worst news of all was that Mance Rayder the King beyond the wall was on the march, but his march had been haulted by Jon Snow. Jon had been a spy among the wildling army and managed to lead Rayder and his men into a trap, he also burned their food supplies. Because of Jon's actions the Night's Watch had some time to request troops from the 7 kingdoms. The problem was that the 7 kingdoms were at war and no one was sending aid.

Jon walked through Castle Black with Ghost his Dire Wolf at his side. The wolf had been acting funny ever since they came to the wall. Despite all his accomplishments Jon was concerned about his family. He had not heard anything from anyone since he heard the news that Winterfell had been sacked.

"Hail Lone Wolf!" Samwell yelled as he passed Jon.

The Lone Wolf is what they called Jon now. He ignored Samwell and went to his private room to be alone. After lying on his bed with Ghost at his feet he decided to write a letter to Catelyn Stark and his brother Robb Stark

_To Catelyn Stark Lady of Winterfell_

_I know you don't care for me...but I care for Bran, Rickon, Sansa, Arya and Robb. I know what Theon did-and I wish I could have been there to take that bastard's head-I miss my family-All I ask is word on how everyone is doing-As for you and I-I never knew my mother-I always looked to you as a mother-but it was not meant to be-I hope that one day you can forgive me for...being born..._

_With great respect Jon Snow son of Eddard Stark_

He rolled the note up and took another sheet of paper and wrote

_To Robb Stark King of the North_

_I was overjoyed to hear the news that you were made King of the North-Even more joyed to know that you have beaten Tywen Lannister three times in battle-I wish I were there with you now-Please send word on our family and their health-I also ask that if possible you send troops to the wall-We have beaten the White Walkers at the cost of Jeor Mormount-but now there is Mance Rayder to deal with-He calls himself the King beyond the wall-We lost 51,000 men fighting White Walkers-Rayder has 100,000 wildings at his command and giants-We were able to weaken him and slow him down, but his troops will be on the move again-If you can help it would be appreciated-_

_With love Your Brother Jon Snow_

Jon placed the letters on the desk then he went back to bed and immediately fell asleep. There was a knock at his door, "Go away!" Ghost barked.

Samwell burst in, "I'm sorry, but they are gathering for the will reading-You should be there!"

What was left of the Nights Watch gathered in the courtyard to hear the reading of Lord Commander Jeor Mormount's will. As Lord Commander Jeor was allowed to choose his own successor. Jeor's body had been burned and his ashes entombed in the house commanders. Bowen Marsh stood on the platform to read the will.

He cleared his throat and read the following:

_I Jeor Mormount Lord Commander of the Night's Watch do hereby leave in my place as Lord Commander Jon Snow Son of Eddard Stark... He is an honorable man of the highest quality-I ask my sons-Members of the Night Watch to follow your new father Jon Snow in guarding the 7 kingdoms from that which dwells beyond the wall._

_Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come..._

**"****HAIL LORD COMMANDER JON SNOW!" **They all shouted.

Jon walked up the steps to the platform, "I swear to you now-That I shall serve with dignity and honor as our before me-We have a long road ahead of us-MAnce Raydar marches on the wall-I do not know what will happen-He has giants and an army 100,000 strong-**BUT WE SHALL FIGHT HIM NONETHELESS!**" They all cheered, "I have written a letter to the King of North and I shall send emesaries to all the 7 kingdoms-Even the bastard that sits on the Iron throne!" Everyone laughed, "Whatever happens we shall face them as brothers of the Night Watch!" As they cheered Ghost howled into the air.

The next day Jon met with Bowen Marsh, Eddison Tollet, and Chief Ranger Maven Wild Slayer. "With the wall we can hold out against Mance Raydar perminently!" Barcas said.

"Aye I agree..." Eddison said.

"I don't want to hold out!" Maven said defensively, "I want to mount Mance Rayder's head on a pike and dare any other Crow to break their vows."

Jon smiled, "I agree with Lord Maven, but first we need information and reinforcements!"

They nodded in agreement, but it was Maven who said, "Reinforcements yes, but Lord Commander I rather drink my horse's piss before ask anything of that shit in King's Landing!" Everyone said aye. "I knew your father-Eddard Stark-The King I recognize and ask favors from is the King of the North! Robb Stark!" They all nodded in agreement.

"I agree." Jon said with Ghost at his feet eating on a bone, "But our personal feelings mean nothing in the face of duty-The bastard on the Iron Throne deserves our protection as well. That being said how soon can we send out the emmissaries?"

"By sunset fifty men will be able to travel!" Bowen said.

Robb handed him two letters, "Take this to Lady Stark and the other to the King of the North."

"I'll stop in Winterfell maybe there is some news."

Two days passed and Bowen and his men returned to castle black, "What happened?" Jon asked from his balcony. Bowen and his men had an ebony skinned youth with them and another 100 men.

"Lord Commander Jon Snow may I introduce Lord Karston Pathos-son of Orwin Pathos and nephew of Erin Pathos Lord of House Pathos. He has some news for you."

Karston bowed, "Lord Commander-My Uncle commands 250,000 men-We have aligned ourselves with houses Stark, Tully, and Aryn. My cousin Victor Pathos will marry Daenarys Targaryen on the promise that we help her regain her throne-To gain your brother's favor my uncle has sacked castle pyke-The Greyjoys are dead-We have also taken all Lannister lands and burned Casterly Rock to the ground-It was decided to divide our allied forces which now number 350,000 half of which is marching under the command of my uncle Michael Pathos-I was sent ahead to inform you of our success in battle-Also your sister Sansa has been released by the Lannisters and at present she is in Winterfell with her mother and two brothers-Winterfell is being rebuilt."

Jon was delighted to hear the news, "What of Arya my other sister?"

"She has yet to be found milord. Do you have a message for me to send to my uncle?"

"Um-I shall send a letter explaining what goes on beyond the wall-In the meantime Bowen have the Stewards prepare a feast for our guests."

After writing a thank you letter to Michael Pathos who was a months march from the wall Jon joined the feast. He walked up to Karston, "House Pathos-I have never heard the name before!"

Karston smiled and explained that Robert Baratheon had ordered his family name removed from all history books after Erin Pathos disobeyed his orders to join the Night Watch. "There has never been a member of our house to join the Night's Watch."

"Why?" Jon asked.

"We like our house to be strong-We are taught not to have bastards either-You won't find one-My family hates betrayal-so the men are taught to remain faithful to their wives." Jon just sipped from his cup, "I have offended you!"

"No you haven't-It will take more than that to offend me!" He sipped from his cup again, "A wise man once told me to accept who I am-To own it-That way no one can use it against me."

"Words to live by!" The food was served and they ate and laughed all night, "Tell me Lord Commander-what type of man is Mance Rayder?"

"He was once a Knight of the Watch-He betrayed his oath-A charismatic man-Who could talk a horse out of his horse shoes."

"You sound as if you admire him."

"I served in his army as a spy-A lot of what he said was tempting."

"The test of our true selves comes from being faced with choices that go against our beliefs-Will we hold true or forsake our oaths. Now tell me about these Giants!"

Jon was really relieved with the news he just got and he became good friends with Karston who didn't look down on him because he was a bastard. Karston had a unique strength and wisdom for one his age as he gave Jon great advice on how to deal with Catelyn.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. Deal With the Dothraki

While Erin Pathos made his way back south, the Lannister delegation had finally arrived at the Dothraki ancestral city. Petyr Balish lead the delegation since he was the one to convince the Tyrells to aid the Lannisters. Petyr had come to regret his decision of betraying Eddard Stark, because Harrenhal had been burned to the ground and the last report of the war said that the Stark Alliance was invading the Tyrell lands. The Delegation included Petyr Baelish, Viceroy Lance Macer, Austen Castly and Pascel Tyrell.

"The Dothraki admire strength above all things so I will interpret, but no one is to speak but Lord Macer-He has a deep voice-The sound of Lord Baelish's voice may offend them." Baelish looked at Sir Humphrey Yelter offended. Yelter was a retired member of the royal guard who had come to the free city of Brengole. He had spent a few years with the Dothraki as a guest of Gyren Jindaul a powerful warlord who always apposed the other Dothraki clans and stood alone, even during the days of Khal Drago. "Keep your sentences short and strong."

"When do we meet this Khal Xargon?" Petyr asked, they were encamped fifty miles from the city as not to make the Dothraki people think they were there for war.

"That will depend on whether or not they accept our gift-If not we will have to leave here quickly." While the delegation waited with their honor guard Yelter went up to the city alone to present a gift of five hundred horses and ten large chests of gold. Four days passed before he returned, "They will meet with you on tomorrow at first sunlight-We may bring ten men with us." The next day before sunlight they all got ready to go up to the city. They timed it properly to arrive at the city just as the sun arose.

After Khal Drago died Xargon took his place as Khal of the Dothraki. Xargon was just as big as Khal Drago was only a little thinner. His hair wasn't as long, but he too had never been defeated in battle. He had a scar running across his chest and his index finger was missing. His people referred to him as the desert cobra because of the snake he used as his sigil. When Baelish and his fellow delegates entered Yelter introduced them to him.

"His grace thanks you for your gift and asks why have you traveled to the city of horses?"

In his baritone voice Lord Macer briefly explained through Yelter that they wished to hire Dothraki soldiers to travel across the sea and fight against the enemies of King Joffrey.

_"Why should I send my people across the poisoned water-cannot this King who sits on the chair made of Iron fight his own wars?"_

_"He can oh great one, but we fight many enemies-and one of the men we fight against fights like a warrior god-He fights like a Dothraki himself! They call him the Son of the Eagle! His ally is called the Wolf-They have killed many men and their armies are as vast as the sand of the red waste. If you fight for us we shall tell you where to find Khal Drago's widow-She has become powerful-she has three Dragons with her-If you defeat her army you could make her your Khaleesi and become the most powerful Khal to ever live."_

The Dothraki in attendance nodded at those words. But Khal Xargon was an ambitious man and it was always his plan to conquer the free cities of the east. _"Leave us I will discuss this with my warlords first."_

"Do you think he will help us?" Castly asked.

"Its hard to say-The Dothraki are a superstitious people-They don't show their emotions like us." That is when Xargon's brother came out and waved them in.

_"You will tell me where to find Khal Drago's bitch first and if you speak the truth-I will send warriors to fight your enemies." _

When Yelter translated his words, they whispered among themselves. Baelish was against the idea and so was Tyrell, but eventually they conceded. Yelter turned to address Xargon, _"Great Khal you are wise in this matter-We would like to escort you and your warriors to the city of Quarth where the Khaleesi of Drago is hiding."_

The deal was done and Khal Xargon would soon have the power to conquer the world with Daenarys Targaryen at his side as his Khaleesi.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. Duel

Daenarys walked through the city greeting the people and giving gifts to her new subjects of Quarth. She was with a guard of 20 men, ten Dothraki and ten Pathos men. As she walked a little girl caught her eye. She ordered her guard to stay back as she bent down to play with the girl. As she played the guard eyed a man wearing a black hood and cape. When the girl reached behind her back, the hooded man drew a dagger and threw it at the girl, catching her in the chest. People screamed as the guard rushed forward.

"Protect the Queen!" Jorah Mormount yelled.

Some men tried to take the mysterious man but he wounded all four of them with unbelievable skill. "STOP!" She yelled, "Do not harm him!" She reached out and removed the cloth that had fallen on the girl and underneath was a viper. Jorah pulled Danny back and killed the snake with his sword.

"MAGIC!"

"Look!" Someone screamed, pointing. The girl was on the roof of a building and hissed at them. She raised her hand and it burst into flames. She hurled a ball of fire at Danny, but one of the men jumped in front of the ball of fire raising his shield. Then the girl was gone, the soldier threw his shield down as the flames melted it.

"Bring him forward!" Danny ordered. The hooded man pulled away from the men and dropped to his knees removing his hood.

"Lord Barristan!" Jorah whispered.

Daenrys looked at Jorah, "You know this man?"

"Yes my Khaleesi-This man is Lord Commander Barristan Selmy of the Kings guard-He served your father-Then he served Robert Baratheon."

"No more! Joffrey Baratheon taints the Iron throne-He and his bitch of a mother-My Queen I bow before you begging your pardon for my failure during the rebellion-When Your father went mad I-The King's guard should have placed his son on the throne-We failed your family miserably." He removed his sword and turned it towards his own heart, "Command me my lady and I will take my own life-Or if you wish my life for your yours as I swear now before all these people that I shall serve you for the rest of my life-I swear on all the gods-new and old."

Daenarys looked at Jorah. He sighed, "He is a man of his word and an honorable person-Barristan is the greatest sword in the world-It was foolish of Joffrey to release him."

Daenarys smiled and gently took Barristan's sword and sheathed it, then she helped him up, "Your life is your own as you have saved mine-I accept your vow Lord Commander."

When they returned to the keep Victor burst into the throne room angry as he rushed to Danny's side. He had been mourning the death of his uncle Orwin. "Are you alright my heart?" He asked kneeling at her side.

She smiled, "I am fine."

He kissed her hand and stood up looking at Jorah, "Who would dare to try and kill the heart that beats in my chest?"

"This was done by the order of the House of the Undying." The Seer Jala said, "Out of revenge for killing Lord Pyat Pree Headmaster of the order."

"_Command me Khaleesi! And I will gut everyone of those forked tongued demons!" _Kavarro said addressing Danny in Dothraki.

"_Swords are useless against magic!" _Jorah said to Kavarro.

"No! I will deal with the undying myself...and show them that they can die!"

They all followed Danny to the roof of the keep and when she got there she looked at the tower in the distance. "Excuse me sir but are you of House Pathos?" Barristan asked when they reached the roof.

"I am Erin Pathos is my father!"

"And what business do you have hear?"

"Lady Daenarys and I are to be married!"

Barristan gripped his sword, "Milady don't trust this son of a chicken!"

"Why?"

Joarah smiled to himself, "It was his family that convinced the royal guard to stand down, when they took the city and Jamie Lannister stabbed your father in the back! House Pathos is a house of traitors!"

"We could settle this in a duel old man."

He sneered, "There was only one man in all the world who could best me with a sword and that was your father-You maybe his son, but lack experience!"

"Draw your sword old man and I will show you." Mileena was standing next to Victor.

Danny stepped in between them, "No one will be dueling anyone-Lord Barristan if you wish to continue serving me stand down! I am surrounded by people who betrayed my family-but I have forgiven you all-Leave the past in the past."

Victor kissed Danny on the cheek, "Forgive me!" Then he looked at Barristan, "I cry your pardon sir it was ill mannered of me."

He grunted as Danny walked towards the edge and summoned her Dragons. They flew up and circled overhead and everyone watched in amazement. Danny smiled, "Destroy!" The Dragons roared and flew out over the city towards the tower. They circled the tower unleashing a raging stream of fire from their mouths. When the tower was completely engulfed in flames they flew back towards the keep and landed next to Danny. They all watched as the tower burned and collapsed. Danny stroked each Dragon and commanded them to return to their keep.

Two Days Later

Kavarro burst into the throne room, "_Khaleesi-The Dothraki come-Lead by the Desert Cobra Khal Xargon."_

"Give me an army and I will stop them!" Barristan said after Jorah translated to him what Kavarro said.

"You don't fight the Dothraki in open combat!" Mileena said speaking up, "We have the wall! Place archers on the wall and we shoot them down!"

"Or my Dragons can burn them all!" Danny said.

"And get shot down in the process!" Jala said speaking up, "Khal Xargon has been promised gold and horses to fight for the Lannisters, but his ambitions circle the world as he plans to make you Khaleesi marry him."

"I will die before I do that!" She yelled.

"Do something!" Mileena said whispering to Victor.

He took Danny's hand, "If anything ever happened to you I would die-You are the heart that beats in my chest."

"We need a plan not poetry!" Barristan said.

Victor ignored him and addressed everyone, "I shall deal with the Dothraki in my way." When they tried to question him he raised his hand, "No one need burn or die-I will face the Dothraki alone and they shall leave this city in peace!" He turned on his heels and marches out of the throne room followed by Mileena.

"What does he intend to do?" Barristan asks.

Danny looks at Jala, "What will he do-if know tell me."

She smiles, "He will do what he must and he is the best hope for avoiding bloodshed."

"I need answers not riddles!" Danny demanded

Jala sighs, "Before this day is done you will admit you love him."

Danny and the others stand on the parapet of the wall and watch as Victor stands 30 feet in front of the gate as the Dothraki hoard approaches. "I count 75,000!" Barristan said.

_"Khaleesi-They will laugh at the pretty man!" _Kovarro says at her side, causing Jorah to smirk.

_"Kovarro-that is my chosen husband-He is my Khal becareful how you speak of him."_

They all watched as Khal Xargon raised his hand to hault his men. He points at Victor, _"Look they send out a woman who pretends to be a man-" _Everyone laughs including the Lannister delgation after Yelter translates, "_Is she a gift? Shall I fuck her in the ass?"_

Before Yelter could translate Victor answered him in Dothraki, _"Yes I am a pretty man like the rose and like the rose I have thorns to bleed all those who do not take care in my presence."_

_"The Man-girl speaks our language!" _Xargon's brother said. "_Perhaps he's a man afterall!"_

_"More man than any that ride with Khal Xargon!"_

Xargon urged his forward, _"How are you able to speak our language little man?"_

_"My ancestor Uri Pathos warred against your people many suns ago-Your people called him the war bird-He captured one of your kin and they became sword brothers-It was he taught my family your language. I stand before you because I know the lions of the west have given you many gifts and you seek the widow of Khal Drago to make your wife! But she is mine as we are promised to each other."_

They all laughed, but the Lannister delegation was worried at Victor's words, _"Why would she have a boy when she can have a man."_

_"I am the son of the eagle betrothed to mother of Dragons-Face me as a warrior and Khal of the Dothraki-If my sword finds its mark your men shall be mine and I shall be Khal-dekar Victor-If you defeat me enter the city and take my betrothed-I only ask that you allow my aunt Mileena Pathros to return to her brother the Eagle unharmed-If I am nothing more than a man-girl accept my terms-If not my father will swoop down on you like the god of the sky and give the god of death a meal unlike any he has had before."_

Xargon's brother pointed at Victor, "_The little man-girl speaks big words!"_

_"Yes I like you pretty man-I accept your terms and when your head rolls I shall bed Khal Drago's bitch properly."_

"You have to stop this!" Petyr said whispering to Yelter, but when he protested to Khal Xargon he would not listen.

Danny ran from the Parapet out of the gates to Victor's side as he removes his armor to fight in the fashion of a Dothraki. "What are you doing?" She asked tears forming in her eyes.

"I must prove to myself that I am worthy of your hand!"

"Bullshit! You are showing off-Don't do this! My dragons will burn them all."

He smiled, "And if one of them died in battle I could not bear your tears." He wiped a tear from her cheek, "It takes me risking my life for you to finally admit you love me!"

"Don't play games!" She kiseed him passionately, "I do love you and woe to the Drothaki if you fall to his sword."

_"Do not cry mother of Dragons soon you will have a real man to kiss and bed!" _Xargon said as the Dothraki for a circle of 32 men around them.

"My dear aunt watch over her." He said as she wrapped her arms around Danny.

"You don't have to do this you know." Jorah said.

"If I fall promise me three things-One kill all these fucks and two-Two take care of my heart and three keep the alliance with my father to kill those fucks the Lannisters."

Jorah agreed and walked back to the city and up to the parapet of the wall. "Prepare the men to attack if he falls." He said whispering to Barristan.

_"You are not a piece of meat to be traded Khaleesi!" _Kovarro said in anger.

_"Do not underestimate my nephew Lord Kovarro." _Mileena said addressing him in Dothraki.

"_Come little man-girl-it is time for you to die!" _Xargon said.

The men encircling them started chanting in Dothraki, _"Two men enter! One man leaves!"_

Victor raised his sword high above his head in the Eagle stance, while Xargon held his sword off to the side. They charged one another screaming at the top of their lungs. Their blades hit as they passed one another, but Victor stopped and spun around only to be blocked by Xargon who had done the same. They traded blows in a furious flurry of swordmanship, but after three moves Xargon drew first blood cutting Victor on his upper left arm, it wasn't deep.

_"The man-girl bleeds!" _He cried. The Dothraki cheered and as they did Victor backed away flousishing his sword from side to side. Then he held his sword with just his left hand, the blade was pressed up against his arm pointing up. He wiped the blood with his free hand and licked it smiling at Xargon.

They charged each other again, but this time Victor slid on his knees and stopped raising one foot. He spun around on one knee and slashed Xargon on his upper left thigh. Xargon quickly spun around and kicked him in the face. When Victor hit his back Xargon swung his sword in a chopping motion. Victor rolled to the side, swung his leg over Xargon's wrists who held his sword with both hands and kicked him in the face. Then he slipped one leg in between Xargon's and brought him down on his face. Victor raised his legs and leapt to his feet.

Xargon got up with a bloody nose, mouth, and his face was covered with sand. He roared in anger and charged Victor with reckless abandon, forcing him into a defensive posture. He spins around Victor and cuts him across the back, then they locked up as Xargon had Victor's sword hand and he had his. Xargon was the stronger and forced Victor to his knees, but Victor leaned back rasing his legs and flipped him over. They both dropped their swords, as Victor straddled Xargon. He punched the Dothraki in the face with all his might several times, but Xargon lay on his back laughing. He catches Victor by the throat and stands up hoisting him into the air as if he were nothing. Before he could break Victor's neck, Victor raised his legs and tried to break Xargon's arm by pushing off his chest and neck. Xargon grunted and flexed his arm, then he raised Victor over his head and brought him down one knee.

"Okay that was stupid!" Victor whispers to himself as he was thrown six feet.

As Victor lay on the ground writhing in pain Xartgon recovered his sword, "_Now the little man girl dies!"_

**"****NO!" **Danny screams from the parapet.

As Xargon walks over to Victor, he gets to his knees as Xargon closes the distance. He kicks Victor in the face, then his ribs, and he finally raises his sword. As the blade is coming down Danny closes her eyes, but Victor claps his hands togeher as the blade is coming down and pushes the sword to the side. With all his might he strikes Xargon in his groin, then he takes his two fingers and jam them into Xargon's eyes blinding the Dothraki warrior. As Xargon lays in the fetal position Victor takes up his sword just as Xargon gets to his knees. He raises the blade and removes his head. The Dothraki cannot believe it as their new Khal lays headless in the sand. Victor pickes up the head and raises sword and head up high and roars into the air in victory. He then throws the head at the feet of Xargon's body.

_**"Is there no else! Is there no one else!" **_Victor screams in Dothraki looking at them.

Xargon's brother picks up the head and walks up to Victor, _"__Na'sal denthraki Khal-dekar!" _He said pointing at Victor, _"__Na'sal denthraki Khal-dekar!" _The Dothraki repeated the words yelleing it over and over.

"What does that mean?" Barristan asked to Jorah.

"It means he is Khal but is not of the blood Dothraki!"

"I think we need to make a quiet exit." Petyr said to his comrades.

Xargon's brother threw the severed head down and dropped to his knees, _"__We are yours to command Khal-dekar! What are your orders?"_

Victor was breathing heaving and bleding from his back, arm, and face, he pointed his new sword at the Lannister Delegation, _"__Sieze those fucks!"_ They did, forcing Petyr and the others off their horses.

"_My Lord have mercy on us!" _Yelter said in Dothraki.

He sneered, "_Kill them all!" _He pointed at Petyr Baelish, _"__Accept for him-Beat him and send him back to his masters the Lannisters!" _The Dothraki guard raised their swords and slaughtered them before Petyr who pissed on himself in fear. _"__Look! He wets himself like a baby!"_ All the Dothraki laughs. "Go back to your bastard King and those scheming fucks in King's Landing and tell them that their days are numbered." Petyr's nose was broken and his eye was bruised badly as he bled from his mouth.

After naming Rodan the Khal to rule in his stead while he was away the Dothraki left one hundred warriors under the command of Victor and his Khaleesi bride to be. They called him Khal-Dekar Victor son of the Eagle and he who courts the mother of Dragons. Then they returned to their ancestral home, swearing to come whenever their Khal-dekar asked. Victor had passed out from the loss of blood, but he awoke to the caring eyes of Daenarys who kissed him and told him that she loved him. Just as the sun went down as Jala predicted. Mileena went to her room to write a letter to Erin and explain what had occurred.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. The Long War

Petyr Baelish was on his knees explaining what had happened to Joffrey about their plans with the Dothraki. "Get out of my sight! All of you!" He screamed when his tale was done. Even Cersi made a hurried exit. ("I am surrounded by fools and incompetence!") He said thinking to himself. Joffrey started pacing. His grandfather had been defeated five times in battle-three by Robb Stark and twice by the combined forces of Robb Stark and Erin Pathos. Now his enemies were invading the Tyrell lands. "Guard!" A young man entered and bowed, "Bring me Sir Loras Tyrell!"

When Loras entered the throne room he dropped to one knee, "Your grace! You wished to see me?"

"Yes arise sir Loras..." Joffrey looked at his men, "Leave us!" He waited until they were gone. "Sir Loras-I am in need of your help! My grandfather Lord Tywen has failed five times in battle against my enemies."

"Robb Stark has proven himself to be a man of war-And now with Erin Pathos as his ally-he may succeed in marching on King's Landing."

"Yes-last reports place their armies inside the reach. I need a general who can out think those shits on the battle field. Is that you Lord Loras?" Joffrey asked pleading.

"My father and brother say I have a keen mind for tactics, but your majesty if I am to assume command my word must be law on the battlefield."

Joffrey smiles and reaches for a scroll from his robes, "Go Lord Loras! Your words are my will in this war from now on! Do not fail me."

"I would like to take leave of my sister before I go."

"Of course!"

Margaery and Loras met in private and had their guards make sure that no one was listening. "You can't go! They will kill you!"

"I've been waiting for this all my life and when I am done with the Stark Alliance I will march on Stannis as well-He will pay for killing Lord Renly!"

"Be careful dear brother-Erin Pathos and Robb Stark are not men to be underestimated."

"What about you?"

"Plans are working I have slept with him but this..." She held up a bottle, "Will prevent me from getting pregnant."

"What about the other plans."

"The people love me and have turned their hearts from Joffrey-I will be Queen alone!"

He sighs, "Have you heard about Daenarys Targaryen?"

"Yes! There is nothing we can do about that now." He kissed her on the cheek, "Watch out for that bitch Cersi!"

That day Loras rode out with 2,000 men to Camp Linnister. Because the King's Road was controlled by the Stark Alliance Loras had to travel through Martell lands to get to Lannister camp which was located ten miles northwest of High Gardens. When he entered the camp moral of the soldiers was low.

Jamie was standing in front of his tent when he spotted Loras and the men riding with him. He walked across the camp towards the command tent a few yards away where Loras was dismounting his horse. "What are you doing here? This is a camp of war not girls pretending to be men!" The men in ear shot laughed, but Loras ignored them.

"Where is your father?"

"Lord Commander Tywen has gone to lead a raid against enemy supply lines."

"How long ago did he leave?" Loras asked.

Jamie ignored the question, "My lord!' A soldier wearing the armor of the men from High Gardens answered. "He rode out two days ago!"

"Thank you take several men and go after them-Tell Tywen Lannister to return to camp-That is an order from his Lord Commander."

When Loras said this Jamie followed him into the command tent after ordering his squire to fetch the commanders. "Lord Commander?" In response Loras took a seat and handed Jamie the scroll. He broke the seal and read. "This is ridiculous!"

"No its an order from your King!"

"What demon's words did you use to bewitch my nephew? Or was it that bitch of a sister of yours?"

"Be careful Kingslayer-My patience goes only so far." Jamie sneered and left the tent to meet with the commanders at his tent.

Two days later

Tywen rode back into camp with five thousand men he had taken with him. He went to Jaime who explained about Loras, then he, Jamie, his brother, with the commanders went to confront Loras. "Ah Sir Tywen-Its good of you to join me!" He arrogantly said handing Tywen the letter.

Tywen tore it in two, "This is a war for men-not boys who prefer the asses of other men to the cunts of women." The Lannister men laughed.

Loras just smiled, "I am Lord Commander now-If you don't like it take it up with the King-As for questioning my manhood-Maybe we would not be at war if you had taught your son and daughter about the crime of having sex with one's own brother or sister." Everyone in the tent drew their swords.

"Be careful what you say next boy!"

"You call me boy, but it was my family that saved you from Stannis Baratheon-and it was a boy who defeated you three times in battle. But if you doubt my skills follow me!" Loras and his war council left the tent and sounded assembly. "Men of the west-men of the reach-men of the red mountains-I call upon you to judge and judge rightly-King Joffrey has lost confidence in his grandfather Lord Tywen Lannister-He has been defeated 3 times by Robb Stark! A boy they say untested in battle-Now Erin Pathos the great Eagle has joined Robb Stark and defeated Tywen twice more-If the war continues like this none of us shall have any lands left-Already he has lost his own lands and is unable to protect his own people! He is not worthy to be called Lord Commander of our Allied forces-The King has charged me with driving these infidels back north-Fight with me and see your lands restored!" The men cheered boosting their moral to new heights.

"I am Tywen Lannister! Lord of Casterly Rock and Grandfather to the King-I order my banners and all those who bare my sigil to follow me!" Instead of coming to his call all the Lannister men below the rank of knight threw down their sigils and chanted Loras' name. Tywen, his brother Kevan, and all his bannermen left the camp without their troops.

"What are your orders my lord?" Captain Cyrus asked. He was westerner from the Lannister lands of house Marbrand, he had turned his back on his lieglord like many others.

"I want to send an offer of piece to the Stark Alliance."

This shocked the commanders and advisors, "My lord is that wise?" Lord Justen Redwyne asked.

"It is if I wish to kill Robb Stark and Erin Pathos-We lure them to an isolated area to talk peace-like Rose Island-We drink we talk I acquiesce to his demands then I spring the trap! With Robb and Erin dead-Their armies will be leaderless."

"Good plan milord!" Marbrand said, "But what about his brothers? Michael Pathos has almost 200,000 men at his command. Then there is the other brother Lok in Winterfell."

"Details-details! We tend to this first-then worry about that-Now I already have some men that I have sent to Rose Isle...Stark and Pathos will die!"

Camp of the Allied Forces of the Starks

Robb had taken all the land from the shield islands to golden grove and he was encamped on the south side of Red Lake. When he received word that Erin was five days ride from the camp he planned to ride out and meet him, but just before he left the messengers arrived from Loras. He read the message and had the messengers put up in a tent until he could speak with Erin. Unmarth and Lord Tully rode out with him.

When they returned to camp Talisa was waiting for them, "I have news for you!" She said whispering to him from horseback, "I'm pregnant!" Robb's face turned white. "Well say something!" He kissed her. They went to their tent to be alone in private for a few minutes.

"I need food-bring me food!" Erin demanded, "And feed Orion!" As they placed chicken, potatoes, corn, sour dough bread, fish, peas, cheese, and fruit before him Robb, Tully, and Unmarth sat at the table watching him while the commanders and banner lords stood at attention. "Congradulations Lord Stark."

"On what my lord?"

"Your wife's pregnancy!" The men in the tent started patting him on the shoulder and banging their swords on shields. "If you are wondering I have seen that look before on many men."

He smiled running his hand through his hair, "I am to be a father-I just wish she would listen to me and return to Winterfell."

"I'll double the guards around her my king." Lord Reed said.

"Marching with an army is no place for a pregnant woman!" Erin said, "If you have taken any castles Lord Stark send her there until we have won this war." He waved for wine and belched as he downed the whole goblet, "Now what news have you-What is the state of our forces." He listened as Unmarth gave the report and when he was done Robb handed Erin a letter from Tywen Lannister. He threw Grey Wind the scraps from his plate as he ate from the fruit tray. He smelled the letter and traced the writing with his finger.

Erin started laughing, "Is something funny my lord?" Robb asked.

"Tywen Lannister didn't write this letter-I know his handwriting-Someone else did-And this someone likes to wash his hands in..." He smelled the letter again, "...Water laced with Juniper oil."

"So!" Unmarth said.

"So Lord Unmarth only two types of people wash their hands in Juniper oil-High born women and men who prefer the company of other men! He's warrior-A master spearman to be sure. High born of the Tyrell familly-Tywen Lannister has been replaced as Lord commander."

Robb took the letter, "You can tell all that from reading and smelling the letter."

"You can learn a lot from man's handwriting Lord Stark." Darman Erin's banner lord said.

"Well how do you want to respond?" Robb asked, "Because this is a trap!"

"I know-and I love a good trap Lord Stark, but we shouldn't risk your life-Lord Unmarth and I shall go-The bulk of our army will remain here-Lord Stark can lead a force of 80,000 men and attack the Lannister camp from the sea-While I meet with this new commander." He looked at every man in the tent. "Is everyone in agreement?"

Robb disagreed, but eventually Erin won him over. They summoned the messengers and sent them back to Loras with a yes.

"Good they have agreed!"

"Even so milord-don't underestimate Erin Pathos." Redwyne said.

"I never underestimate anyone! Is everything in place?"

"Yes sir! Our men left their tents behind and the army is on the move!"

"Good luck!"

Rose Island

Rose Island was named so because it branched off the main land and it resembled a rose. The Island was a few miles south of the shield islands. Erin and Unmarth rode up the narrow stretch of land called the stem. It was a rocky rode with sea water on both sides. "Nice place for an ambush." Unmarth said.

"Traps work both ways!"

Erin and Unmarth rode with fifty men the agreed upon number by both sides. The Island was home to the rarest flowers in the world and the ruins of an ancient temple sacked long ago by a great warlord. The meeting place was in the ruins of the ancient temple.

"Lord Erin welcome to the ancient temple of Petar god of nature."

"Loras Tyrell son of Mace Tyrell-I was expecting Lord Tywen."

Loras smiles, "He has business in King's Landing that takes him from this war."

Erin smiled and scratched his chin, "His letter said that he wished to discuss peace terms face to face."

"And you told the messengers that both you and Lord Stark would be here." They just stared at each other for a few seconds, "Anyway I wish to discuss peace-Would you care for some wine?"

"No thank you I brought my own!"

"Have you! Oh well-My family has the kings guard in its pocket-If you are willing to end this war-I will have Joffrey arrested along with his mother, his uncles, and grandfather-Deal out whatever punishment you wish but you must restore all Tyrell lands-We can divide the Lannister lands among the remaining kingdoms-Daenarys Targaryen will be Queen and all the houses will support her."

"Interesting deal-What about House Martell-They have a Lannister in their house?"

"You would have to settle that yourself sir."

Erin stared at him, then he looked at Unmarth, "You are pretty good boy and if you survive I look forward to matching wits with you."

Loras pretended to be confused, "I'm afraid I don't understand sir."

"Lets drop the facade-This is the part where you spring your trap!"

Loras backed up, "Kill them!"

Hundreds of men stormed the ruins shooting arrows. Unmarth raised his shield to block the arrows while Erin used his right sword to bat the arrows away. He twisted to the side and caught one arrow then he loaded it into his mini-cross bow and shot the man next to Loras in the head. Another man rushed forward trying to stab him, but Erin went to his back and using his feet he took the man's sword, then he stabbed another man coming up behind him in the gut. Erin leapt up from his back and split the man's head open. Loras thrust his spear forward but erin blocked it. Loras fought him with the head of his spear. Then there was a horn blown by one of Erin's men.

As Loras' men galloped across the stem Erin's men rose up out of the water on both sides and fired their cross bows at the horsemen. The water turned red from the blood of the men that fell in. When they were done Erin's men ran up the stem to rescue their lord.

As the trap unfolded Robb attacked the enemy camp, but the camp was deserted so he had to turn north and pursue the enemy as it made its way towards the main camp. When the Lannister forces arrived at the Stark Allied camp archers on the wooden scaffold that was behind the stockade fired on them killing hundreds. The alarm was sounded and that is when the cavalry rode out of camp to confront the enemy while a sizable force got ready to fight. Robb rode up on their rear flank and the enemy was decimated as they tried to retreat.

Because of his miscalculation and failed trap Loras was forced to retreat to High Garden and make a stand. Meanwhile Robb and Erin divided their forces into four major groups that spread out through the reach conquering all surrounding lands to the Gardens and countryside. Loras fought bravely leading his men and he had some brilliant ideas. One of them was loading a ship with Dragon fire and ramming it into the enemy ships sailing towards Black Water Bay. It worked, but the Pathos navy retaliated by bombarding all coastal cities, ports, and towns. In one month the entire coast of the Tyrells' lay in ruins. Loras next tried to kidnap Robb's wife who was in Castle Brook. After an eight day siege Robb showed up with his troops and drove them off.

The campaign in the reach was the bloodiest part of the war so far, but in the end Loras was severely wounded on the battlefield and he retreated to High Garden. Robb, Erin, Unmarth and Lord Tully all converged on High Gardens surrounding the city. Lord Mace Tyrell surrendered on the agreement that his family would be spared. If Robb and Erin could take King's Landing Margaery had to denounce her marriage to King Joffrey. To make sure the Tyrells would submit all the men in the land above 13 were put to death, so that could not raise a new army. Tyrell wealth was confiscated and the Tyrells placed on house arrest.

Loras lay in his bed attended by the healers, his wounds weren't fatal, but he needed time to heal. The door opened and Erin Pathos entered, "Leave us!' He said to the servants.

Lady Alerie Loras' mother and Lady Olenna were at his bed side. "Get out of here-HAven't you taken enough from us?" Lady Olenna said in anger.

"I only wish to pay my respects to a great warrior and general in battle."

"Its alright grandmother-Let him by."

Lady Alerie walked up to him, "I'd thrust this dagger into your warring heart, but your men would burn this city to the ground."

Erin smiled, took her hand and kissed it, "You would be well within your right dear lady.". When they left he stood over Loras, "I am glad to see you still live!" He placed his hand on his shoulder, "No one has ever pushed me that hard in war since the days of Robert's rebellion!"

"If it is not too presumptuous sir I would like to apprentice myself to you in the art of war, arms, and combat."

Erin smiled, "When you heal up I shall take you on up as my apprentice-I warn you I am a brutal teacher!"

With the Reach conquered it was now time to attack the lands of House Martell and the fortess of Sunspear. To avoid war with massive war machine of the Stark Alliance, Doran Martell wrote a letter to Rob Stark and Erin Pathos.

T_o their high lords King of the North Robb Stark and Erin Pathos_

_I write you to put an end to your war mongering that will spill into my country. I have kept my men from this conflict of the five kings as much as possible, but it is at my doorstep-I wish to broker peace before an arrow is cast or sword swung-I shall acquiese to any reasonable request you make in the name of peace-I wish to spare my family and people the horrors of war-your humble servant_

_Doran Martell Lord of Sunspear and Prince of Dorne_

When the letter was read before Robb, Erin, and the banner lords and allies. Robb, the Tully's and their banners wanted to accept the offer. But Erin wanted the Martells to surrender Myrcella Lannister. Robb argued that she was a Martell now by marriage. Erin only replied that she had Lannister blood in her vains and her ties to house Lannister would cause any children she had for the Martells to seek vengeance. He also reminded Robb of their agreement that the Lannisters were his to deal with as he pleased. An argument broke out but it was Lord Harren of House Royce a banner of House Aryn who got them to stop arguing and send another letter to Lord Martell asking that they surrender Myrcella to their custody.

"Let us see how they respond-and my Lords hold your tongues before someone says something they regret!" Horren said evenly. They all agreed and the letter was sent.

While letters were passed back and forth Doran had smuggled all the young members of his family and his bastard daughters to King's Landing along with his pregnant daughter-in-law. He also had his army on the move marching to attack the Stark Allied Camp. His letter simply replied that his son's wife was pregnant and that she had denounced her family. She was now and forever a Martell.

It was midnight and hundreds of flaming arrows pierced the darkness and set the tents of the Stark Alliance ablaze. Over 100,000 men charged the fields willow pass screaming, but the tents were empty and scarecrows wearing armor stood at their posts. Prince Quentyn Martell lead the assault. "My Lord no one is here!" His squire yelled.

A few yards away waiting in the darkness Robb sat in saddle next to Erin, "Apologies-I really thought Martell wanted peace!"

"No apologies necessary-The Martells have a saying-Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken-When he sent the letter I deduced that it was a ruse to stall time to move his family to King's Landing and his army out to meet us." Erin looked at an archer standing next to his horse, "Light it up!" He ordered.

The archer's arrow was lit and he fired a singal arrow to a wet spot on the ground. A wave of fire erupted all around the Martell army. Men cried out as some were caught in the flames while others tried their best not to be burned. When the lines of fire stopped the entire camp was engulfed in a maze of fire large enough for a man on horse back to walk ride through with fire on both sides. By morning the ground was scorched and the enemy defeated. With his army defeated and his son dead Doran had no other choice but to surrender Sunspear and all his lands. Doran was killed along with his wife and bannermen, their heads placed on spikes. To replenish the men he lost fighting the Tyrells and the Martells Erin took on the prisoners held in the dungeons and prisons, he also hired slave troops from the free slave port of Paver. Now Robb and Erin turned their eyes toward Stannis Baratheon and the army he was rebuilding in Storm's End.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. Battle of Dragonstone

Winterfell

75% of Winterfell had been rebuilt as the Masons had worked night and day to rebuild it. Jiles Pathos was set to marry Sansa Stark as soon as the war was decided and Daenarys Targaryen was married to Victor Pathos III. Diana was in her room sitting with her legs crossed mentally linked with her brother Erin. _("It is time!") _She heard him say as the allied forces were nearing Dragonstone. She stood up, left the room, and found her husband getting ready to go hunting. They kissed as she told him that she was getting ready to leave for Dragonstone. Then she went to see her brother Lok and then finally her son who was getting ready to go riding with Sansa in the countryside.

"Lady Stark I am getting ready to go!"

"Really-You are coming back aren't you?"

They hugged, "Oh yes! I stay away from war as much as possible." She took Catelyn by the arm and lead her away. They were in the courtyard, "Before I leave there is something I wish to tell you about your son Bran. He is a warg!"

"I do not understand."

"There are people in this world gifted with magical talents-Bran is one such person. He has the gift of foresight and he can enter the minds of animals-control them. Wargs also have the ability to read the minds of other men."

"What should I do?"

"A boy named Justin comes to Winterfell with his sister-The boy Justin is a Warg as well and he can teach your son his gift. He will come in two more days-Do not intervene in their training." She didn't want to tell her that Bran was going to leave Winterfell with Justin.

"Do you have the gift of foresight?"

"Among other things." She replied smiling and pointing as her eyes turned black as tar. When Catelyn looked behind her their was another Diana standing by the well waving. Her eyes even where the whites should be were black as tar. When Catelyn turned to face Diana she was gone, she looked back and the other was gone as well.

The people of Storms End surrendered to the Stark Alliance without a fight. Robb and Erin Pathos now controlled all lands from the west, and south, and east of King's Landing. Four kingdoms subdued to the military might of the Stark Alliance. Now they face Stannis Baratheon of Dragonstone and his army of 49,312. Most of his army was defeated at the battle of black water bay, but Stannis was rebuilding for another attack.

He stood in the large opening of his council room staring out over the sea and the beach. He thought of his brothers as he stood their. There was no great love between him, Renly, and Robert, but they were still his brothers. What troubled him the most was the fact that he killed Renly through the dark magic of Milisandre. The red headed Priestess of the Lord of Lights.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and Milisandre walking across the floor. "I summoned you many hours ago!"

"I was in prayer milord."

"Oh did the Lord of Lights tell you what to do about that?" He asked pointing.

When she looked out the window the armies of Stark, Pathos, Tully, and Aryn were on the beach, just beyond the range of the catapults. They bashed their weapons against their shields chanting. Every ninth beat a horn was blew. "An army to capture the Iron throne for you-With my magic we can take control of this army and all the seven kingdoms will be yours." He looked at her, "Let us ride out and talk with them and I shall bend them to your will."

He drew his sword, "This power-have you ever used it on me?"

She smiled and stepped forward just barely touching the blade, "If you believe I have deceived you in any way-Then kill me now my lord."

He sneered and sheathed the sword, "I shall take your council just this once more and if you fail me."

"My lord it was Dovas who advice you not to bring me along-You failed because I was not there."

Robb and Erin were on their horses in front of the army, "Here they come." Erin said as the gates opened and Stannis rode out with a red headed woman and a hundred men. "Erin waved his arm and rode to meet them with Robb and a hundred men. "Stannis Baratheon! It has been a long time."

"It has hasn't Erin Pathos?" Stannis replied looking at Robb, "Robb Stark-My have you grown."

"Its King Robb now."

"I've heard-King of the North."

"There is no King of the North!" Milisandre said speaking up.

"My lords may I present Lady Misilandre-Priestess of the god of lights."

Erin urged his horse forward and took her hand to kiss it, "You are the most beautiful priestess I have ever seen."

"You flatter me Lord Erin-Have you come to bow to the one true King of Westeros?"

He backed his horse up, "I'm afraid not-One of the Targaryens still lives-Daenarys Targaryen-She has agreed to marry my son and recognize the North as a sovereign kingdom in return if we give her the Iron Throne-So it is you who must bow."

Stannis looked at Misilandre wondering what was taking her so long to take control of their minds, "Both your houses rebelled against the Targaryens and now you aid a pretender in returning to the throne." As they talked Diana walked in between Robb and Erins' horses with eyes as black as tar unseen by all. She climbed up onto Misilandre's horse and entered her body.

"She's no pretender!" Erin said, "She is your Queen-Submit or be destroyed!"

Stannis was about to reply when Misilandre grabbed the sides of her as if she was in pain. "My lady are you alright?" Stannis asked. After a few minutes she sat up in her horse and smiled. "I am fine my lords." Then she leaned over to Stannis and whispered in his ear.

"I shall give you my answer on tomorrow."

Erin looked at Robb and winked, "Tomorrow then."

"Make sure its the right answer." Robb said. They waited and watched as Misilandre and Stannis road back to the keep. Then they returned to their armies and ordered the men to set up camp.

"What happened out their?" Stannis demanded as they entered the courtyard.

"They are protected-by magic, those amulets around their necks must have a spell to protect them-I could not overcome it! On Tomorrow when me meet them to give your answer attack them and remove the amulets at all cost-Then I will be able to overthrow their minds."

That night Misilandre sat in front of her mirror staring at the reflection, but it was not her reflection. It was an ebony skinned woman staring back at her. She smiled and Misilandre screamed throwing the mirror to the floor. Two guards rushed in, "Milady are you well?"

"Get out you fools!" As they did, she dropped to her knees and started chanting. After and hour she stood up with eyes black as tar. The possessed Misilandre walked over to the bed and started tying the sheets together. She then walked to the balcony, tied one end to the banister and then the other end around her neck. She climbed up the banister and jumped. Her neck broke with a loud crack and hr body hair and gown swayed in the wind with her body.

Diana stood on the balcony looking over the side at the now dead body of Misilandre. She spun around and floated across the floor like a wraith. She walked through the closed door and truned to face the guards at the door. She stretched her arms out and plunged them into the chest of both men. They clutched their chests and fell to the ground dead. Diana walked through the castle unseen by anyone and made her way to the main gate. A guard was making his patrol rounds with a torch. As he walked by the gate tower she blew on the torch. Fire leapt from the torch and the lower half of the tower burst into flames.

"Fire!" The man screamed.

They tried to put the flames out, but every time they threw water on the fire it grew stronger. As they fought the cursed flames Diana walked up to the gate wheel. The men cried out in horror as the gate began to open on its own.

Erin and Robb were at the forefront of their armies. Erin raised his hand, "ATTACK!" He yelled when the gates opened. The men screamed and charged the fortress.

"The castle has been breeched!" Someone screamed. The men on the parapet tried to turn over the cauldrons of bubbling tar but they could not tip the pots over. The fighting only lasted half an hour as the castle was overrun.

Stannis ran to Misilandre's room and found her hanging from the window dead. He then ran to the courtyard and killed sixty men before he was surrounded. "Come on I will kill you all!" He screamed.

Robb and Erin sat side by side, then they were joined by Brienne. "Remember me your grace?"

"You!"

"Yes-me I was a member of your brother's guard-before you had him killed by your red witch-Your own brother! I am here to avenge him!"

He looked at Erin and Robb, "The two of you are too cowardly to face me yourselves?"

"Lady Brienne asked this small boon of us-Its the least we could do."

"If I defeat her swear to me that you will let me go."

"No!" Erin said vehemently. "I don't make deals with men who use dark magic against their own brothers."

Brienne and Stannis faced off in a circle of fifty men. She attacked first making a forward thrust, but Stannis blocked parried and and tried to take off her head, but Brienne leaned back and repositioned her sword. "You are knowledgeable I give you that." They attacked each other at the same time and after nine moves they locked swords. Brienne broke the standoff and kicked Stannis to his back, but he rolled to his knees and swung for her legs as she advanced. Brienne jumped forward into a roll and came up on her knees spinning around and caught Stannis on his upper thigh drawing first blood. She pressed her attack as they both got to their feet at the same time. She backed him down and knocked his word from his hand and opened up his throat killing him. As he fell to the floor Brienne watched covered in blood.

Two days later

Erin thanked Diana for her assistance, but she decided to remain in Dragonstone castle to rest and advised Erin to send for Lady Stark, Lady Aryn and their families, because they were about to attack King's Landing. They were getting ready to march out when Robb received word that his wife Talisa was about to go into labor. In the blink of an eye Diana took Robb to castle Brook. They had a son and named him Eddard Stark the II Prince of the North, second of his name.

Robb spent two weeks with his wife and son, then it was time to return to the war. Diana remained in Castle Brook while Robb traveled by horse to Storm's End to help Erin attack King's landing from the land.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. Last Stand

Varys, Petyr Baelish, Kevin, and Tywen Lannister marched into the throne room. "Your majesty! Dragonstone has fallen-Stannis Baratheon is dead-As we speak Pathos ships are blockading black water bay-And the Stark Alliance is three weeks march from the capital!" Varys said in a voice of doom.

"Order up more conscripts!" Joffrey barked.

"There are none!" Kevin said, "Unless you wish to arm children and throw them into battle!"

"Where is Lord Commander Loras?"

"We have not had word from Sunspear for some time now your highness." Petyr said.

"Either they are all dead are they surrendered to the Stark Alliance-either way we are on our own." Kevin said.

Joffrey looked at Tywen, "Don't look at me you started this war when you beheaded Eddard Stark-The only thing that will satisfy Stark is your head and the only thing that will satisfy Erin is my family dead!"

Varys stepped forward, "If I may my lords-there is a small chance we can survive this-One person in all of King's Landing who could give us hope of saving the city."

"Who?"

"Lord Tyrion Lannister-" Everyone laughed, "-He organized our forces and held the enemy back until Lord Tywen and Loras came to our aid. If there is a slight chance of victory he can give it to us."

Tyrion is lying in his bed next to Shae without fear of his father who seems distracted by other matters. "What shall we drink to my dear? Lets see-The end of House Lannister! Ruined by my bitch of Sister and her spoiled illegitimate son-Oh here is a better one-Lets drink to the end of life as we know it-I take comfort that I shall die in your arms!"

She drank from her goblet, before speaking. "I have no intention of dying anytime soon!"

He smiled, "Haven't you heard-The Stark Alliance marches on King's Landing-Erin Pathos will kill everyone with the last name Lannister."

"Not you!" Shae said stroking his chest, "Of all the Lannisters you will live!"

He kissed her on the cheek, "Do the gods owe you a favor? Or do you have a flying stead with which we can escape King's Landing on?"

She grabbed his chin and made him face her, "Sansa Stark and I became very good friends and I had her swear to speak up for you-Of all the people in King's Landing you showed her great kindness."

He sighed, "If only I had been here when Eddard Stark was arrested, I could have stopped Joffrey from executing him."

The doors burst open and Bronn entered with Jofrey and his guard. "I wish to speak with you alone uncle." Joffrey waves Bronn and his guard out.

"Anything you have to say to me-You can say it in front of Amelia!" He still referred to Shae as Amelia for her protection.

"I need your help!"

Tyrion smirks, "Since when have you ever needed or wanted my help?"

He starts pacing, "Uncle please! The Stark Alliance is three weeks march from the city."

Tyrion sighs and puts his goblet down, "And what do you expect me to do?"

"Do what you did at the battle of black water bay! Encourage and rally my troops-Prepare the city defenses!" He fell to his knees, "Please Uncle, I am begging you!"

Tyrion sighed and got out of bed, he was naked, "Get up! A King shouldn't beg." He sighs again, "And neither should a nephew to his uncle."

Joffrey kissed his hand, "Thank you uncle!"

"Not so fast!" He said jerking his hand away, "First of all-I am in charge-my word is law! Secondly I want a guard of one hundred men to protect Amelia-Thirdly-If we survive this I want you to rebuild Casterly Rock and name me head of House Lannister-You must strip my father of all titles."

"Done! Anything you want!"

"You must also swear it upon your crown and before the royal court! And nephew if you screw me over the Starks won't b"

Tywin stood with arms folded in anger as his grandson swore before the nobles that Tyrion Lannister was now Supreme Commander of his forces and that if he saved the city Tyrion would get all he asked for. "It would seem that I have underestimated you boy!"

"Yes father-It is a mistake that you have made all your life."

"When you fail and fail you shall-I shall see you dead!"

Tyrion just smiled and walked away. "How many troops do we have?" Tyrion asked in the war room after the commanders were summoned.

"We have 12,000 conscripts not worth shit and another 59,000 troops ready for battle." Kevin said.

"We also have several hundred wounded in the infirmary-many of them can return to the battle field in four weeks." Another man said.

"What about the Royal guard?" Tyrion asks as he looks at a miniature of the city.

"20,000 men!" Penly said in reply.

"We shall take the Royal guard and add them to the army." Tyrion places a red line over certain sections of the city, "I want all these sections of the city evacuated immediately."

"Evacuated to where sir?" Varys asks.

"Anywhere-take all the prisoners in the dungeons and conscript them, then use the prisons to house the citizens-I want all these sectors evacuated-Then I want all the streets from wall to the corresponding streets blockaded."

"Your trying to bottle neck the enemy?" Kevin says speaking up.

"Yes Uncle! Numbers mean nothing in small places-If we fight them in open combat they will over run our troops, but if we close off the streets and put pitch on the roof tops-they will be forced to travel up this main street. We place our men on the roofs and pummel them with spears arrows and anything else you wish to crush them with."

"We still have Dragon Fire!" Someone said.

"And so do they! Neither side wishes to see the city burn."

"What about the docks? They can still attack from the sea." Lord Dasson said.

"Erin Pathos won't attack from the sea!" Tywin says speaking up, "He will prefer a land battle-The ships are just to keep anyone from escaping that way." Tywin was impressed with Tyrion's plan, but he would never admit it. As the soldiers carried out Tyrion's plan Tywin made his own plans for the future. After getting a ship ready he went into the city to find a young maiden of 16 years of age.

Jaime Lannister was in his room drinking when Tywin burst into the room, "Father! Come and have a drink with me."

"I didn't come here to drink-I came here to save our family!"

Jaime smirked as he held the wine up, "I see! You don't feel Tyrion will succeed." He pointed at his father, "You know-you have never been a good father to Tyrion or any of us for that fact."

Tywin sighs, "I know-and I don't apologize-They were my mistakes to make! I cannot change the past, but maybe I can prepare for the future."

Jaime slurred his words, "Wha are you talken abou-R u a riddler now?"

Tywen went up to the bed and knocked the wine from his hand then he pulled Jaime up from the bed. "You are my son! And a Lannister-Act like it!" He waved the guards in with the girl, "Good now at no small price to me I payed this girl's family to release her into my custody-I want you to marry her and fuck her until she gets pregnant."

"That's your plan?"

"Not all of it-Erin Pathos will get into this city-No matter what that little shit does-Our family is all but dead-This will see us rise again."

"Very well father! I shall marry her." He said after some convincing on Tywin's part.

The next day when Jaime was sober he secretly married Constance Hall of a minor noble house, but what she and Jaime didn't know was that Tywin had her parents and family killed. Then after they were married he had the Priest killed as well. As the city prepared for battle Jaime spent the next three weeks trying to get Constance pregnant. Tywin was pacing while the healer tested Constance, because she had been ill for the past two days-it was the fifth day of the third week.

"She is pregnant my lord!" The man declared.

"Good! Speak to no one of this!" He said giving the man some coins. The bells began to ring, "I am out of time!" He said as his squire burst into the room to tell him that the Stark Alliance has arrived.

Tyrion stood on the parapet of the main gate staring at the massive army assembling just outside of catapult range. Erin sat on his horse next to Robb and waved his Lt forward, "Build me a bird's nest!" The man saluted and gave the order to the masons. The masons began constructing a thousand foot tall collapsible pole. When it was finished they held it up by ropes.

"In the name of the gods what are they doing?" They watched as a single man climbed the pole and sat in a chair at the top. He pulled out a spy glass to observe the fortifications. "Tell the men to get ready!" Tyrion ordered.

Robb and Erin stood over a miniture of the city as the man who climbed the pole described what he saw. "They've evacuated all the buildings near the wall and on the north and south sides of the city-The streets are blocked off and the roofs of those buildings are covered with debris and tar." He pointed at a street, "This is the only street not blocked off, but they have placed troops on the roofs."

Erin smiled as Robb spoke up, "A bottle neck! We go in there our troops will be slaughtered!"

"True!" Erin said smiling.

"Its too bad we can't fly over them!" Unmarth said.

Erin stopped smiling and looked at him, "No we can't fly over them, but maybe we can go under them."

"What do you mean?" Tully asked.

Erin looked at his second in command, "Dax! How long will it take to dig a tunnel big enough for two lines of men and one line on horse back- From the rear of our camp all the way to the steps of the red keep-working three teams in 8 hour shifts?"

Dax looked up and did the math in his head, "Oh about two and half months give or take a day or so-We'd have to sure up the tunnel with braces so it don't collapse. We'd have to dig the tunnel on a slant for the horses."

"And just where are we going to put all that dirt?" Unmarth asked.

"At the rear of the camp of course!"

Robb looked at his Lt. "Sound horn to make camp."

"Dax oversee the project and build a tent around the dig site-I don't want those shits to get wind of what we are doing."

Robb looked at Erin, "Why not? If they see us digging they might come out and fight!"

"No they won't Lord Stark-Whoever came up with this plan will rethink his strategy and try to bate us into attacking-No if we wait and hide what we are doing they will think we are trying to starve them out."

Two Weeks Later

"Why aren't they attacking?" Kevin asked from the wall.

"Maybe they are trying to starve us out." Someone else said.

Tyrion sighs, "Keep an eye on them-I'm going to check the city food supplies." After checking the city food supplies Tyrion ordered that all food be confiscated and rationed. "It is necessary your majesty-" Tyrion said to Margaery as he gave his report. "-The Stark Alliance seems determined to starve us out."

"How long will the food last?" Joffrey asked.

"We have enough to feed everyone for years."

Joffrey started pacing, "We need to make them attack us!"

"For now we should wait-That is my advice." Tyrion said.

Three more weeks pass

Tyrion stood on the Parapet looking at the Stark Allied camp thinking to himself. ("They have the numbers, but Erin doesn't like winning battles with numbers-He doesn't want to loose over half his army storming the city-What are you up to?") "Podrick!"

He was standing right next to him, "Yes sir!"

"How long has it been since the Stark Alliance arrived?"

"About a month and three days."

They started walking through the city with fifty men, "If you were the enemy leading that force what would do to take the city."

"I'm not a strategist sir."

"Pretend you are!"

They stopped by a closed bakery, "Well I would attack-I mean if I had almost 200,000 troops I would attack."

"Even if caused you half your men."

He hunched his shoulders, "Well I have another 200,000 marching north-I would bombard the city with catapults until you surrendered."

"But your advisors and allies want to take the city without destroying half of it to do it."

Podrick put his head down, "I guess-I guess I would try to sneak into the city or look for a weakness."

"How?"

Podrick folded his arms in aggravation, "I guess I would-Oh! I would dig-a-tunnel." They both looked down at the ran with Podrick behind him, "What's that for?"

"You'll see." He replied holding a funnel. Tyrion ran back to the main gate. Then he took the wide end of the funnel, placed it on the ground and put his ear to the small end.

"What's going on?" Bronn asks.

"Shh! I'm listening. As Tyrion listens Podrick explains to him in a whisper what they discussed.

"Fuck me!" Tyrion says standing up, "They are inside the city."

Bronn grabs the funnel and places his ear to the ground. "Shit! I can hear um."

The commanders and advisors were called to court. "We need to build an earth shaker!"

"What the hell is that?" Baelish asks.

"By the gods do any of you read?" He asked waving Podrick forward, who gave Tyrion scroll with the design of an earth shaker on it. "This is an earth shaker-Think of it as a battering ram on a wooden scaffold-The first men used it to fight giants and knock them off their feet-We will build one to collapse the tunnel Erin Pathos and his men are digging beneath our feet."

Stark Alliance Camp

"Dax!" He was at the mouth of the tunnel, Erin was on his horse "How goes the tunnel?"

"We are just pass the gate milord-Two more weeks and we will be half way up the street."

Erin looked back towards the city wall in the distance and sighed, "Start forking the tunnel left and right from the gate."

"But why?"

"My gut is bothering me and the one thing I learned in war is to prepare for the unexpected-Fork the tunnel from the gate-use two seperate teams but make it happen starting at next shift."

"Yes sir I will get right on it."

While Erin had his men dig the tunnels Tyrion has his men work night and day on the earth shaker. They built in behind the castle wall of the courtyard. It took two weeks none stop to build a fifty foot tall shaker. Twenty oxen were used to wheel the device into the city street. "Right here is good!" Tyrion yelled. The unhitched the horses and the men got back twenty feet with two ropes attached to the thumper. They pulled and pulled until the thumper was at its maximum and dropped it on Tyrion's command. There was a loud boom that shook the city and shattered glass for blocks around. They pulled again and dropped it. Boom!

Stark Allied Camp

It was an hour after sunrise when the first boom hit. "What the hell was that!" Uri asked.

The men in the tunnels started running and with the second boom, the tunnel collapsed, five blocks from inside the city to the wall. The earth shaker fell into nine foot deep trench. Smoke billowed from the tent that covered the dig site as the men ran from the tunnel.

"Uncle look!" Uri said pointing towards the city.

A dust cloud peeked up from behind the wall. "Dax find out how many men were lost." He saluted covered his mouth and ran down into the tunnel with fifty men.

Main Gate

Tyrion looked into a spy glass at the Stark Allied camp which was an ant hill overturned. "Your move now Lord Erin." Tyrion whispered.

Stark Command Tent

"The tunnel from ten feet beyond the wall is collapsed-the other two tunnels are fine."

"What the hell did they use?" Robb asked.

"That Lord Stark was an Earth Shaker." Erin said answering,. "Its an ancient device used to knock giants off their feet."

"Hopefully they don't know about the other tunnels." Tully said speaking up.

"How many men did we loose?" Unmarth asked.

"5,942 men buried under rock." Dax said in a sad tone of voice.

"We attack the main gate and draw some blood for the men we lost." Erin said.

The next morning at sunrise Erin ordered 50,000 men to attack. They started by bombarding the wall and gate with rocks, but Tyrion had ordered his forces away from the wall. The men roared as they charged the main gate and wall using siege towers, a battering ram, and ladders. From the wall archers fired arrows at the men on roofs, but they had catapults and balistaes. Thousands of men died as they stormed the city. 17,000 man died storming the city and Tyrion lost 7,300 men.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. War's End

The siege of the capital was in its third month and to Erin's regret he had to sacrifice 60,000 men to keep up the illusion that he wasn't trying to dig another tunnel. Erin had two other tunnels beneath the city and the dig teams were close to the surface. It would soon be time to strike and take the city once and for all. To get everyone in the tunnels Erin ordered camp broken and his troops to begin prepare for an all out attack. Half the allied forces was in the tunnels while the other half whose ranks for filled with scarecrows to make the enemy believe that the entire army was getting ready to attack in full force.

As usual Robb and Erin sat side by side with Unmarth and Ermund Tully. It was night time and they were waiting for the early morning hours for the attack. The attack would come from under ground in two parts of the city. The eagle Orion was perched on Erin's arm, he released the bird and it flew towards the Red Keep and snatched the pendant from the pole on the tower. He flew back to Erin and deposited the pendant in his hand. Erin tied the pendant to his waist and gave the signal. The catapults fired bombarding the city. As they gave the impression that they would attack the forces in the tunnel burst out into the streets from the ground.

"Be swift deadly and silent." Uri Pathos said leading his men.

They killed the guards patrolling the Keep, they climbed up to the roofs using ladders and slit the throats of men manning ballistaes and catapults. Some of the catapults were turned towards the Keep.

"There inside the city!" Someone screamed, but he was immediately killed. By now 20,000 men were in the city and that included horsemen. Uri lead the first wave across the rooftops slaughtering their way towards the gate. Another 10,000 men held the ground before the Keep, while another 20,000 stormed the Keep itself. The bells of alarm were rung but there was anymore defense that could stand against such a force.

"My bow!" Uri ordered to his squire while his men fought on the surrounding rooftops. He fired a flaming arrow into the air and that is when Erin, Robb, and the rest of the army dashed for the tunnels.

Erin came up the slopping tunnel on horse back with Robb right behind him. Men were climbing the side of the wall to reach the archers on the castle walkways. A battering ram slammed against the doors. As catapults pummeled the aforementioned archers. When the doors smashed open Erin urged his horse forward, but he was hit in the shoulder by an arrow.

"I'm alright dammit!" He said as his men fussed over him. He sneered and ripped the arrow out.

"My lord you could damage the muscle or worse."

He then grabbed a torch and seared his wound closing it without making a sound. "We have a battle to win!" He said wrapping his arm and shoulder, then placing a shield over the arm in the sling. "I hate getting old!" He said to Robb getting back on his horse.

Robb smiled, "Lets finish this."

They all screamed charging the keep attacking the men protecting the main gates to the keep Erin couldn't raise his arm, but he had a broad shield to block attacks and he fought with his right hand. Robb was amazed because Erin's skill with a sword had not diminished, though it did take him a few seconds longer to dispatch his enemies. They fell to his sword 3 and 5 at a time. The battle lasted for the 4 days and at sunrise the 4th day the city was completely under the control of Robb Stark and Erin Pathos.

"My Lords! We have captured the King, all the nobles, and the Lannisters."

Tywin Lannister was dragged before Robb and Erin. "Tywin Lannister-I'm glad to see that you didn't kill yourself."

"This is between me and you! Let my family go!"

Erin walked up to Tywin and punched him in the face. "Well you see-I would spare your family-but your bitch of a daughter t involved in our business-So I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill them before your eyes. And Lord Stark here has a dept to settle with your family as well." Erin stood up, "Get him out of my sight."

To reassure the people of the city Robb and Erin gave them food, clothes, and gold, but the people demanded that Queen Margaery be spared. She was brought under guard before Erin and Rob as they sat at a table in the throne room before the Iron Throne.

"Margaery Tyrell Lannister!" Robb said.

"The people are demanding your release-It would seem that they love you."

She smiled, "They love the food and clothes I gave them."

"A ploy to win their favor and rest the crown from Joffrey-Do not try and charm me girl your looks and sweet words are waisted on me." Erin said, "If you value your life you will renounce Joffrey and his house before Queen Daenarys, swear loyalty to her and then you will be allowed to return to your father's house."

She sighed, "I have served Lord Joffrey as best I could, I do not love him! We haven't had the time to come to that yet, but as you say my Lord I shall swear."

"You are dismissed!" Robb said.

As the guards took her away Erin spoke up, "One more thing milady!" She stopped and turned to face him as he stood at the table. "Your not pregnant are you?"

"You kill an innocent unborn child!"

"With the Lannisters there is no such thing as innocent! Now answer the question."

She removed a bottle from her pouch, "Does this answer your question?"

The guard took the bottle and gave it to Erin. He smiled, "You may go!"

While Margaery was kept in her room under guard all the Lannisters were kept in one cell, even Myrcella and her baby, with the exception of Cersi who was promised to the pirate Sallahad. The nobles were in adjacent cells. The remaining Martells were taken to the courtyard and executed by archers. The remaining members of the small council were kept in a cell as well. Meanwhile the city was under repairs by Erin's masons for the arrival and coronation of Daenarys Targaryen.

It was night time and Tyrion Lannister was taken from the prison to the throne room. When he entered there was a table before the Iron Throne and Erin Pathos sat alone at the table with his Squire standing beside him and Orion on a stand.

"Leave us!" Erin said to the guards as looked over the Keep's finances.

"That is a magnificent bird! The pictures in the books do it no justice." Tyrion said.

Erin looked up at Tyrion, "Come closer!" He did, "I rarely get the chance to look my enemies in the eyes and when I do it is surreal moment for me."

"I will take that as a complement." Tyrion said wiggling the chains on his wrists.

"You should! Speak Truly to me Tyrion-How did guess that my men were digging a tunnel."

He smiled, "Your army seemed to comfortable encamped outside our walls-So I posed some questions to my squire Podrick-You can learn a lot by asking questions to the people around you."

"You are quoting Sir Reginald Casp of Essos. The greatest inspirations come from the most unlikely places."

"You're a reader!"

"Among other things. I like you Tyrion-To bad I'm going to have to kill you."

"If you are going to kill me to break my father's heart-you'd be waisting your time-He hates me!"

Erin leaned back in his chair, "Well that sucks-why does he hate you!"

"He blames me for the death of my mother!"

"Tyrion was always a bastard-Considering how his father treated him and his brothers-One might think he'd treat his children better-Oh well." Erin stood up, walked around the table and stood in front of Tyrion, "I will tell you a secret-Your father doesn't hate you-Somewhere in his black heart he cares for you-You won't ever here him admit it-But its there."

"I have never seen it!"

Erin went back to his chair and sat down, "Perhaps you weren't looking for it."

"You don't refer to me as Imp or Half man-Why?"

Erin smiles, "In life, love and war-Soar High-A man no matter what his stature or position in life deserves respect-especially someone who figures out my strategies."

"If-things were different sir-I would like to be counted among your friends."

"And I yours-Sir Tyrion, but you bear the last name Lannister-And that I cannot abide. Guards!"

"Strategist to strategist who share mutual respect for one another-May I request that you spare the children?"

"When it comes to your family the word mercy means nothing to me!" Erin waved to the guard and he took


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21. Queen Daenarys

The winds blew the sails open pushing the ship to a long awaited destiny. A destiny that belonged to Daenarys Taragryen who at one time in her life could only dream of going home. Then when the Dragon Eggs hatched that dream became a possibility. Then after everything she suffered Danny found love again and her dream was about to come true. She leaned over the side smelling the salt air of the sea as two of her dragons, Dragon and Vaserion were flying beside the ship like two guards. While Rhaegal dove in and out of the water playing.

"The sea agrees with you!" Victir said leaning against the pole of the canopy.

"My heart is about to burst! I am going home."

"I am coming with you my love!"

She smiled looking at him as Victor had taken to dressing like a Dothraki, "I wonder what your father will say to those markings."

"I am my own man now and forever-I am your man."

"I am your woman!"

He smiled, "I will adorn the proper armor when we reach Black Water bay."

"I hope your father treats my subjects well."

"My father-no my family in its long history has never allowed those who fight for us to rape and pillage-Neither are they allowed to mistreat ordinary citizens-unless they take up arms against us. Or angers my family."

"I cannot wait to be your wife."

"And I your husband."

She looked at him, "Is it true you have never been with a woman?"

He smiled, "Yes it is true-My father taught me as his father taught him-that a man should strive to be the best person he can be-and not have bastards running all over the place. A man should have self control."

"No woman has ever tempted you? You have never been tempted?"

"Yes I have been tempted in more ways than I care to remember."

"Once I caught Khal Drago stroking himself until he leaked-do you."

He smiled and turned away. As they traveled across the sea Victor and Danny talking with each other on many subjects. The ship they traveled in was escorted by a hundred more ships. When the day finally came that they reached the bay a crowed was gathered on the dock waving dragon pendants and cheering at the top of their lungs. "HAIL MOTHER OF DRAGONS!" Is what they screamed.

"The people greet their queen." Barristan said.

"As they should!" Jorah said.

Robb and Erin waited on the docks with an honor guard of a thousand men. "Your majesty! Welcome back to King's Landing-I am Erin Pathos and this is Robb Stark King of the North and his Queen Talisa Stark."

"Thank you Lord Erin for your greeting and your word to deliver my throne to me-I shall keep my word and marry your son-Not just for the deal, but I love him with all my heart."

After the greetings and introductions were made Danny walked side by side with Robb and Talisa since they were monarchs in their own right. Her Dragons trailed behind with Victor, then his father and the rest. As they walked towards the palace the people bowed to Danny and her Dragons. When they reached the palace she stood alone on a balcony to address them.

"Good people of the capital-I Daenarys Stormborn of house Targaeryen have to returned to you." They cheered, "I come not to rule but serve you-for a kingdom is not built by war-But by its people, its citizens-And I swear on my life that I will strive to make sure you never grow hungry or sick. I swear to defend you from all enemies-I swear that you will receive justice when justice when you seek it!" The people cheered and she waved to them and retired to the keep.

Another two days passed before the coronation could be held. A grand celebration was held for the next three days. Afterwards Danny sat on her throne before the royal court and those nobles who had sworn allegiance to Queen Daenarys.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22. Marriage and Love

"I am proud of you my son-but don't ever risk your life like that again." Erin said to his son as they prepared for the wedding.

"I agree." Lok said speaking up. Everyone was there for the wedding including Micheal who would leave and return to the wall to aid Commander Jon Snow against the wildling army. "You had the wall and the troops to plan a proper defense of the city."

"And risk my betrothed and her Dragons?"

"What your Uncle mean is that before you risk everything on a gamble like that-consider other avenues." Erin said speaking up.

"Where are the Lannisters?" Michael asks changing the conversation.

"In the dungeons!" Uri said replying to his uncle.

"I think I will go look at those shits before the wedding."

Meanwhile in the east wing of the palace Daenarys was getting ready aided by her maids, the Pathos women, and the Stark women. "You make a beautiful bride your Grace." Sansa said speaking up.

"Thank you lady Stark and congratulations on your marriage."

Catelyn was pacing back and forth as there has been no word on her daughter Arya. "Lady Stark I have dispatched several men to search for your daughter."

"No one has seen or heard anything."

"Mother you know Arya! She hates dresses and all things of a proper lady-I think she has run away."

"Don't say that!" She replied with more force than she intended, "Forgive me it was rude."

Diana touched Catelyn Starks mind, ("Take heart Lady Stark-Your daughter is safe, but she seeks her own path in life.")

When Diana spoke to her mind Catelyn nearly jumped out of her skin, "My..." She paused and addressed Diana with her thoughts, ("I am still angry with you concerning my son.")

("If I had told you the whole of the matter you would try to stop them-Like you broke your word to the gods in regards to being a mother to Jon Snow.")

She looked at Diana horrified, ("How do you know about that?")

She just smiled, ("I know that and much more-The scales are being balanced and believe me when I say the debt you swore has been repaid.")

All the nobles of the land were in attendance for the wedding. Victor stood at the front with his father, uncle, and nephews. There were guards on the right and left of the isle. The trumpets sounded as Danny entered the garden where the ceremony was held. She wore a gold and white dress with a crown of flowers on her head, her hair flowed freely down her back.

Victor wore his white armor with gold trim and a gold eagle on the breastplate. His Dothraki sword on his hip and his other sword was strapped across his back. "Let their hands be tied." The priest said when Danny arrived to the front. A young boy tied a ribbon around their wrists as they held hands. "The mother of Dragons and her chosen husband have decided to speak their own vows."

They smiled at each other and Victor spoke first, "I Victor Pathos the third-Son of the Eagle-take Daenarys Targaeryen as my lawful wife-before gods and these witnesses-I do hereby set aside my name Pthos and take her family name Targaeryen. All that I am and all that have is hers-I shall love her and only her all my days-She is the heart that beats in my chest." I love you he whispered when he fell silent.

Before speaking she smiled and whispered I love you more. "I Daenarys Storm-born of House Targaeryen offer all that I am and all that I have to my chosen husband Victor Pathos-From this day forward he shall be known as Victor Targaeryen the First of his name-He is mine and mine alone-He is the breath in my chest."

They placed gold rings on each other's fingers, "Before the gods and men you may kiss each other as husband and wife."

The feast lasted the entire week s they were presented gifts from all over Westeros. As the people celebrated into the night Danny and Victor retired to their room. They slowly undressed each other and then Victor scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. He rub his hands across her entire body and gave her an erotic message before they actually made love. He did things her that she had never even heard off. Things she had never done with Khal Drago. Despite the fact that Victor had never been with a woman he was very knowledgeable.

"Are you sure you have never done this before?" She asked with her head on his chest.

He smiled, "Let's just say that I have seen it done-My father hired people to allow me to watch and I was taught from a very young age on how to give a woman a message."

It was blissful for the both of them, but the week went by and the festivities over-it was time to reward those who had been faithful, those who had sacrificed and fought to place Daenarys on the Throne. It was also time to hand out judgment to those who had betrayed, lied, and schemed for power.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23. Judgment Day

"Let us come to order!" The herald demanded tapping his staff against the marble floor, "-Let all who have business with this court step forward and bow before her grace-The Mother of Dragons-Queen Daenarys Targaeryen and her husband King Victor Targaeryen."

Daenarys entered first followed by Victor and the Queen's Guard. She sat down on the Iron Throne with Victor standing at her right. "You may all rise." She ordered after taking her seat. Erin Pathos stod with his brothers Michael and Lok, his sisters Diana and Mileena. "Lord Erin-Your family has given me my throne back and according to our agreement I shall abide by our alliance, Ask any boon of me and I shall grant it. But..." She turned Robb Stark who stood with his wife, mother, sister, and brother Rickan. "Lord Stark-King of the North-Your father was wrongly executed by the bastard King Joffrey Braratheon-The entire North rose up against him for a justly cause-I ask that the North return to the fold of the Kingdoms."

He bowed at the hip, "Your grace-With all due respect I cannot-I am King of the North and I shall act accordingly for the good of the Northmen."

She sighed, "Would you consider uniting our houses by our children?" He shook his head no and explained that their houses would already be united by blood because his sister was set to marry Jiles Pathos. "So be it-According to my deal with Lord Erin I recognize the sovereignty of the North two great kingdoms of Westeros from this day forth."

The gathered nobles whispered amonst themselves as Robb kissed her hand and stood sat at her left with his family seated behind him. Danny turned her attention towards Jorah, "Lord Mormount come forward!"

He obeyed and dropped to one knee. "My Queen."

She smiled, "Lord Jorah-You have served me faithfully through the good and badtimes of my exile-You have been a friend and confidant-So it is within my power to name you Lord Mormount and Paramount over the all the lands of your sigil well and may all the people of Dorne bow before the lords of House Mormount."

"HAIL HOUSE MORMOUNT!" Everyone in attendance yelled at the same time.

"Sir Barristan Selmy-Come forward." He did and dropped to one knee after Jorah arose, "When Joffrey dismissed you-You sought me out and saved my life from a witch-child-Who better to trust with my kingdom than you-So from this day forth you shall be my Hand."

He reverently walked up to the throne and took the badge of office from her, "Thank you my Queen-May you reign forever."

She whispered to her herald. He tapped his staff on the floor and said in a booming voice, "Bring forth Margaery Baratheon!"

She wasn't in chains, but she was escorted by twenty men to the court, she passed by the Lannisters who were on their knees in chains. She glanced at Joffrey who was guarded by fifty men, his hands and feet were shackled as well. "Margaery Baratheon-Your husband is not a true King-in fact his father was not Robert Baratheon-What do you say to this."

She bowed, "What can I say your grace-I was deceived by all-I have seen the error of my ways and I am ready to denounce my marriage to him."

"There are many who advise me to have you executed, but the people demand your release as they have been treated with great care during your short reign as queen."

"It is what any ruler should do for the people."

"You may return to your home and family in High Garden, but if you are any other member of your family shows disloyalty I will burn the High Gardens to the ground."

"My lady I swear loyalty to Daenarys Targaeryen, I and all my household from this day forth."

"Have a guard escort Lady Margaery back home."

"Margaery!" The nobles whispered when Joffrey called out to her. She stopped and looked at him. "Save me!"

She smiled at him, then she looked at Daenarys, "I ask my lady that you-Give Joffrey the justice he so badly deserves."

"Oh he will." They next brought Petyr Baelish before the Queen, "Petyr Baelish! When Eddard Stark learned the truth about Joffrey's true father, he brought this information to you and instead of doing the right thing you betrayed him-What have you to say for yourself."

He was on his knees, "My Queen I am a victim as well. I was threatened by the Lannisters-My hands were tied and my life forfeit if I had sided with him." He looked at Catelyn, "Cat-we have known each other since we were children-I love you! Help me!"

Victor grunted, "There is nothing more pathetic than a man who has been called on his crimes and begs for mercy when he is caught."

Cat didn't answer she just rolled her eyes at him and looked away, "Lord Stark!" Danny said looking to her left, "According to the alliance you have with my husband's family I give Peter Baelish to you to be judged however you see fit."

Robb stood up, walked down the steps, and looked down on Petyr, "You are a lier-You used this as an opportunity to get close to my mother-You have always lusted after her. Then I hear how you were whispering in my sister's ear when Joffrey no longer wanted her." He struck him across the face and walked away looking at Cat. Cat walked up to Peter and slapped him. Then Sansa spit on him and Rickan kicked him in the face. Robb drew his sword and as Petyr cried out he beheaded him.

"The Eunuch Varys Lord of Whispers-You shall retain your position sir-it took some convincing on my part to make Lord Robb spare you as you showed some kindness to Lord Stark before he died-But if ever word reaches my ear that you whisper against me-I shall remove your other head."

He bowed, "The Mother of Dragons is gracious."

It was finally time to deal with Joffrey Baratheon. As aprt of the agreement he was given over to Erin Pathos who gave him over to Robb Stark, as the Starks had more quarrel with him than anyone else. Robb walked up to him and stared at Joffrey who was crying and shaking. "You little shit!" Robb struck him in the gut and sent him to his knees.

"Be merciful!" Cersi said screaming.

"Your bitch of a mother had lady wrongly executed-You fucks-Killed the baker's son on the King's road-" He steps on Joffrey's hand.

"P...pl...please-stop!"

"Your father/Uncle threw my brother out the window." He kicks him in the face, "You torture my sister and have my father Executed." Robb kicks him in the ribs. Sansa walks up to him and kicks him in the groin. Cat walks up to him and looks down on him. She takes a dagger and stabs him in the arm.

"Someone please help me!"

"Joffrey!" Tyrion screams, "Be a man-be a Lannister-and Let them hear you Roar!" He stops crying and gets to his knees, then he gets to his feet.

Robb looks at Tyrion and draws his sword. "I am Joffrey Baratheon of House Lannister and House Baratheon."

Robb smirked, "If you were a true Baratheon-none of us would be here now." Robb sheathed his sword and walked up to Grey Wind who was by Robb's squire. "Grey Wind-Kill him slowly!"

What no one in the court knew was that Bran Stark was possessing the wolf. He tackled Joffrey to the ground and started ripping out his throat and chest. Streams of tears flowed down Cersi's face as she watched. Her other children were forced to watch by Pathos soldiers. When Grey Wind was done Robb removed his head and passed it around to his family.

"Take this thing and place it on a pike before Winterfell."

Robb and his family took their place at Danny's side, while Erin and his family took the floor. He stood over Tywen Lannister smiling, he waved for the Pirate Lord Cyrus Sallahad to come forward, "Bring Cersi to me." His men obeyed, unchained her and broght her to Cyrus and his men. "As Promised Cersi Lannister unharmed in body."

"You bastard-Let my daughter go!" Tywen said as she tried to brake free of them men holding her. He looked at Daenarys, "If you are the person they say you are stop this!" Danny closed her eyes and looked away.

He watched helplessly as Cyrus stroked her hair, "Nothing shall happen to you that you don't consent to, but I have always been fascinated by your beauty-and I wish to earn your love."

"I will hate you with my dying breath-and if you ever touch me I will cut whatever part of you off that does."

He grabbed her and kissed her forcefuly, "That is a taste of things to come."

"Take your reward and go pirate!" Danny said.

He bowed and ordered his men to take her to his ship, "Cyrus!" Erin yelled, he stopped and looked back. "If her children raise hand against me or my allies I will hold you responsible."

He bowed, "I understand."

Tywen stared until she was gone. Then he looked up at Erin who stood over him. "I have dreamed of this day for the past 18 years-Look me in my eyes as you did all those years ago and tell me you didn't rape and murder my sister." He ignored the question. Erin waited then he grew angry and grabbed Tommen by the hair and dragged the boy to his grandfather.

"He's just a boy!" Jaime yelled.

Erin placed the dagger to his throat, "Answer me!"

"Alright! I confess! Joanna-she broke of our engagement to get back at me-I kissed your sister to make her jealous-Your sister found a letter that I left for Joanna to meet me in the stables-I was drunk and one thing lead to another." He stopped.

"Go on!" Erin demanded.

"I was drunk! And I sent my squire to find Joanna so that she would find me kissing Xena-but he returned without her and I took it out on your sister-She scratched me and I slapped her-My squire held her down while I-When I realized what happened she threatened me-So I killed her."

There was blood running from Tommen's neck as the blade cut the skin. "And the King-Your father paid him off-Didn't he? Didn't He!"

"Yes!" With tears streaming down his face Tywen reached his hands out to his grandson, "Please-spare my grandchildren-Spare my sons and daughter-This is between me and you."

"I would spare your family! But your father intervened in our business that night and then your bitch of a daughter turned my friends against me!" He sneered and ran the dagger across the boys throat spraying Tywen with his blood. Tyrion and Mrycella screamed as Tywen's mouth was open but no sound came out. Erin let the boy's head hit the ground, then he threw his dagger into Mrycella's heart.

"You fucking animal! You bastard! Fight me you merciless shit!" Jaime said in his chains.

"Mercy!" Erin screamed as he started pacing, "Was it mercy when you threw Lord Bran from a window! Unchain that shit and give him a sword! Lets see if he is truly worthy of the titles bestowed on him."

As Jaime was unchained they cleared a space on the floor for them to fight. When Jaime was given a sword he struck the man in the face and roared running towards Erin. Erin had just unsheathed both swords and spun around Jaime as he was charging him. He whacked him across the back with the flat of his right sword and cut him on the back of his neck with the left. It wasn't a deep cut, but it still bled. Jaime hit the floor, but he immediately got up.

"My back was too you Kingslayer couldn't you kill me?"

He sneered and charged him again. Erin danced left and right, dodging and ducking, then he blocked with his right and went on the offensive. He blocked with his right when Jaime countered, then Erin gave him a jab in the gut, but it wasn't deep enough to kill. He raised his foot, but Jaime arced his sword around to cut it off. Erin bent his leg and stood on one foot, when Jaime's sword missed he extended his foot and kicked him in the throat. Jaime stumbled backwards coughing and as he did Erin Erin stabbed his swords into the floor crossing them.

He was now weaponless, "I will make it easy for Kingslayer!"

Jaime coughed again and charged him, but Erin clipped his feet and Jaime fell forward on the crossing swords, his neck fell in between the intersecting blades severing his head. It rolled across the floor. "The great Kingslayer-If the King was facing him things would have been very different." Erin said holding the head up, he threw it at Tywen who was still on his knees. "There is your son-Your pride and joy."

"FUCK YOU!" Tywen said speaking up.

Erin looked at him and smiled, "Remove his tongue! The sound of his voice annoys me." As the soldiers obeyed Erin grabbed his swords up and walked up to Tyrion, "Any last words?"

Shae was in the crowd and she closed her eyes, "My Lord wait!" Sansa said speaking up. He looked at her, "If you recall when I returned to my brother I informed you that Lord Tyrion showed me mercy and Kindness while here-Please spare him!"

Erin looked at Tyrion and then at Sansa. "What say you Lord Tyrion."

"What do I say-I say fuck you-You murdered my niece and nephews-Joffrey had it coming but Mrycella and Tommen were innocent."

"There is no such thing as innocent. They were Lannisters-This man is a Lannister!"

"For my wedding present my lord!" Sansa pleaded.

Erin sighed and sheathed his sword, then he looked at Tywen, "I suppose that it would piss him off if of all his family Tyrion survived-Here is my word-Because of Lady Stark my nephew's fiancé I make Tyrion Lannister my ward-You may ask three boons of me-But I warn you-If you ask me for your father's miserable life I will withdraw my offer-Unchain him!."

Tyrion looked at Shae, he sighed as she looked at him, "Three boons you say-Then I had better make them good-I ask that you rebuild Casterly Rock and make me lord of house Lannister under your wardship of course."

Erin smiled, "Clever! What else speak quickly!"

"The woman Shae-I ask that she be made a lady and that I be allowed to marry her if she will have me."

Erin looked at Shae, "Come here girl." As she crossed the floor the people of court whispered, but the herald tapped his staff on the floor and demanded silence. "Do you love this man?"

"With all my heart my lord!

Erin looked at the people of court, "See this gril!" He said pointing, "She loves him-and she speaks the truth for I see it in her eyes-Bow before me girl." She did and he drew his sword, "From this day forth you shall be known as Baroness Shae and you shall marry Lord Tyrion. I grant you 50,000 gold crowns and a hundred men to live and die at your command. But a warning if either of you step out of line I will swoop down on your family with terrible vengeance! Stand and be recognized." She ran up to Tyrion and kissed him passionately whispering to him. "Your third boon?" Erin asked after clearing his throat.

"I ask my lord that you allow Bronn and my squire Podrick to be made proper knights and that they serve as my banner men."

Erin waved them forward and knighted them properly, then he returned his attention to Tywen. "August! Break his legs and his right arm." As Erin spoke August did as he was commanded, "From this day forward you shall live out the rest of your days as an invalid-The only kindness shown to you is one meal a day and one bath a month-That is more than you deserve-Take him away!"

Erin's judgment was brutal and final. A great feast was held to celebrate the King of the North and his sister's marriage to Jiles Pathos who also rejected his family name and took on the Stark name. Then the starks returned to Winterfell in the North. Erin remained in King's Landing until the war in the north was decided. Meanwhile he had his masons rebuild Casterly Rock to its former glory. Erin also repaid all debts owed by the the Iron Throne to the Iron Brother's Bank. Debts piled up by Petyr Baelish.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24. War in the North

Jon Snow stood on the balcony of his suit watching as Lord Michael Pathos returned from the south to witness the marriage of his nephew and the judgment of the Lannisters. He neither liked nor disliked Michael, but watched him intently. The man was charismatic, an idealist who freely spoke his mind. Jon tolerated him because of the nearly 300,000 troops under his command that would help defeat the wildling army that was two weeks march from the wall. He was about to go back inside when he spotted Catelyn Stark dismounting a horse. She looked up at him then she made her way to the main entrance.

"Lord Commander-Ed-Your father would be proud!" Catelyn said when she entered the main hall.

Shocked because Catelyn never acknowledge Eddard Stark as his father, at least not before others. "Um-thank you."

"I received your letter-That is why I am here." she sighed, "I am about to say something to you that I should have long ago." She took his hand as they sat across from one another, "I was jealous and angry-that Eddard would find comfort in the arms of another-I hated him for it, but I loved him more than I hated what I did, but my hatred needed an outlet and you were that outlet. One day you got sick and prayed to the gods that you would be healed and I swore to love you as a mother, but my anger got the better of me. I would like you to take our family's last name-and I ask you to forgive me for all the years I could have been a mother to you."

Jon sighed and looked away, then he stood up and hugged Catelyn, "I have always wanted to call you mother."

The proper papers were signed and Catelyn spent 4 days at Castle black then she left for Wintefell, "It would seem you have made peace with your half siblings mother." Michael said from his side.

"We have-I am to be Jon Stark now."

Michael smiled, "To bad no one will ever follow in your bloodline." He said walking off.

Jon ignored the comment, he had finally gotten what he wanted. "The enemy is five days march from us-I say we ride out and meet them." Jon said the following week meeting with Michael and the commanders.

"I disagree-we have the wall and as you told us Mance Rader has giants with him."

"Even so I rather fight them in open battle." Jon said not wanting to give ground.

"They have the advantage of the snow and ice-Our men know these lands and we have the wall."

"I agree with Lord Pathos." One of Jon's commanders said.

Michael's nephew shook his head, "I agree with Lord Snow."

"Thank you-no Wildling clan or army has ever been this close to the wall-We need to make a statement!"

Michael sighed, "I will defer to you Lord Stark for I see the wisdom in your thinking-but be warned the snow and ice will claim just as many men as the enemy."

"We don't need the entire army!" Jon said as the army numbered 345,000 troops. That included Starks, Pathos, Tully, and Aryn soldiers. "100,000 troops will suffice-Mance's army will starve before they reach the wall."

"I hate fighting a weakened army." Michael said.

The next day a mixed army of 100,000 troops marched out of the keep. "How many?" Rader asked to his warg Nelson.

"I saw 100,000, but they have another 245,000 troops at the keep."

Rader and his commanders exchanged glances, "We cannot defeat this army!" Dagger said.

"And what would have us do?" The Lord of Bones asks.

"They will rape the women-murder the children-and kill us all." Dagger said in a voice of doom.

"Dagger-Take the women who can't fight and the children back to High point-The rest of us will march on Let the giants take point."

"To your doom!" Dagger asked.

"No! I want that lying shit Jon Snow-Who betrayed us-I want his head-Then we retreat!"

Michael Pathos sat on a black stallion next to Jon who was riding a brown horse. The ground shook as the men got a look at their first giants. They were nine miles from the wall. "Here they come!" He looked at Jon, "Stay here!"

"Why?"

"I have never killed a Giant before-If I fall take command and watch over my sons and nephew."

Before Jon could protest he he galloped towards the giants with his personal guard and a hundred unsullied soldiers of the 5,000 that his brother had bought before they came to Westeros. ("Michael what are you doing?") He thought to himself as the giants started throwing spears as tall as trees. A man riding beside him was impaled along with his horse. Michael looked to the side and smiled. "HA!"

"He's crazy!" Jon said to himself as he watched.

Michael stood on the saddle with his feet as he closed the distance, "UP!" He yelled. The horse jumped as if it was leaping over something and propelled Michael into the air. Michael flew at the lead giant who swung at him. Michael screamed as the giants back hand came at him. He twisted his sword to the side and stabbed the giant in the back of his hand. The wind was knocked out of him but he held on to the sword as it was stuck in the giants hand. Michael took out a cross bow and shot the giant in the eye. As the giant went berserk Michael dropped to the ground below. He pulled out his ax and slashed the giant across the soft tissue of his foot. The giant hit the ground bellowing.

"NOW!" Michael screamed. They had hundreds of large ballistae buried in the snow. They pulled them up and fired impaling the Giants with 25 foot spears. The Lord of Bones charged Michael with a broadsword, but he blocked him with his ax. He spun around but the ax was knocked from his hands. Michael jumped up and stuck his legs out drop-kicking him. Then he rejoined his men as Giants fell dead all around him.

Jon raised his hand and they charged the Wildling army. "Come to me little bastard!" Mance Rader yelled. Jon leapt off his horse tackling Rader, but three wildlings came to his aid. Jon wounded one and killed the other, then he is confronted by Ygritte, by this time Mance is back on his feet. "Get out of my way Ygritte-My quarrel is with Mance Rader.

"Then your quarrel is with me crow!" They exchange three moves when Mance tries to flank Jon, but he sweeps Ygritte's feet and spins around swinging his sword in a arc. Mance blocks the attack and counters as Ygritte recovers. But before she can attack a Stark soldier tries to sneak up behind her. She spins around and slits his throat. She charges Jon from behind, but he disarms Mance and spins around trying to gut him. Mance rolls away to recover his sword as Jon slashes Ygritte on the hip wounding her severely.

"Why don't you finish off boy? Because you'll never get to fuck her now!" Mance says. Jon sneers and attacks him again, they fight back and forth trying to best each other, Jon has skill, but Mance has experience. Eventually he knocks Jon's sword from his hand and front kicks him in the chest. He stands over Jon and stabbs him in the shoulder. "Your time is over boy!" Just as he raises his sword Ghost tackles Mance from the side and bites his arm off. "You little shit of a mutt!" He throws his sword at Ghost with his left arm bleeding profusely.

"GHOST!" Jon screams as the Dire Wolf hits the ground with a sword in his side.

Mance gets to his feet, but is impaled by a spear thrown from Vale Pathos Michael's youngest son. The Lord of Bones orders up the rest of the Giants but is beheaded by Michael as the more Giants stomp, smash, and impale the allied forces.

"We should withdraw!" Jon says to Michael as they pull him off the battlefield.

"Withdraw isn't in my vocabulary." Michael arrogantly says, "ADVANCE!" Michael sreams as they charge the Giants. Men die by the dozens as they use arrows and spears to fight the remaning Wilding forces and the Giants.

The ground is littered with dead bodies of allied, Wildling, and Giants. Of the 100,000 troops only 32,572 survived the battle. "Place their heads on pikes-Kill the enemy wounded and survivors!" Michael coldly orders as he sits on his horse.

"Hold that order!" Jon shouts riding up on his horse, "Has madness taken hold of your mind?"

"As I told you Lord Stark-My family doesn't believe in taking prisoners nor do we waste medicine on the wounded."

"They are beaten! Let them go!"

Michael sighed in aggravation, "I return to the keep do what you will!" He rode off with a hundred men back south.

"You bastard!" Ygritte said to him as a healer tended her wound. "You killed that Ranger to get close to Mance Rader and spy on us!"

"I did what I had to-to protect the people-beyond the wall."

"Your precious seven kingdoms! One day those fucks in the south will fall-My only regret is that I won't be alive to see it."

"These men will escort you and the others to the lookout-Tell your people that if they mass again we will not be merciful next time."

Jon returned to the Keep and when he did he avoided Michael Pathos as much as possible. The Allied forces started going home as the threat of the wildling army was no more. Ten thousand men of the Houses Tully, Aryn, and Stark volunteered for the Knight's Watch and all the prisoners from the dungeons throughtout the 7 kingdoms were sentenced to the wall. Jon changed the code that the men of the Knight's Watch could have children and wives so long as that family line born on the wall stayed on the wall. Several men who had bastards claimed the women and their children. Some agreed but others did not as they didn't want to spend their lives on the wall married to men who were sworn to live and die there. Michael returned to his family in Winterfell as the Pathos family gathered to witness the Wedding of Jiles Pathos and Sansa Stark.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25. King of the North

The war was over and Robb could finally return to Winterfell and be a husband to his wife Talisa and a father to little Eddard Stark the II. He traveled with Erin and his family up the King's road. Lyssa and her son were with them as well to witness Jiles and Sansa's wedding. When they arrived Winterfell had been rebuilt and Michael Pathos was waiting with his army that camped in the countryside. All the men who bore the sigils of Aryn and Tully were marching home to their respective lands.

"Brother!" Michael said giving Erin a bearhug.

"Well done-So tell me what do you think of Lord Commander Stark?"

He smiled, "He's a good man-a good fighter-He will be a good commander."

A great feats was held to celebrate the victory in war and the marriage. The Wedding itself was held two weeks later. A large manor was built in the wolf woods for the newly weds. Then for the first time Robb held court in in his throne room. Unlike the Iron Chair Rob sat on a throne made of wood and iron with gold trimmings. Talisa sat at his right while a handmaiden stood next to her with the baby.

"Lord Michael Pathos-Please step forward-I grant you the Iron Isles to rule as you see fit."

He Bowed, "Thank you great king-House Pathos shall always remain loyal to house Stark."

Robb gave out many more gifts and rewards to his bannermen. He also appointed Lord Astly his Vassal, a title similar to the Hand of the Queen or King in the south. Robb's day was very busy as he had to make appointments, set taxes, set up trading laws for southern merchants and make several decrees.

"You look horrible!" Erin said as Robb walked onto the balcony.

"Thanks a lot." He replied taking a seat, "What will you do-now that your enemies are dead and the war over?"

"I shall return to the old lands-My family has position in the Kingdoms of the North and South-There is no need for me to be here and I miss the sites and sounds of the old lands-I built a city there and there I wish to retire."

Robb smirked, "Its funny-I find peace to be boring."

"All warriors do-Maybe I should have dragged the war out a bit."

Robb sat up, "What does one do when there is no battle to fight?"

"Make sure your family and people are ready for the next one." Erin poured him some wine. "Your father would be proud of you-King of the North! I see his light in your eyes."

"Thank you."

"I will be leaving for the south in 3 days-Daenarys is expecting her first child and I wish to see the birth of grandson."

"May you be blessed with many children."

Erin said his goodbyes to all the Starks three days later before he departed for the North. Robb had a long peacful reign as King and he had five more sons and four daughters with Talisa. Sansa bore Jiles five children, three girls and two boys. Rickan grew into a micghty warrior and Lord of the North. When Astly passed away Rickan took his place as the King's Vassal. Catelyn lived to see her great grandchildren.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26. Arya

Arya Stark is the youngest daughter and third child of Eddard and Catelyn Stark. When her father was betrayed and arrested, Arya managed to flee the castle and was found by Night's Watch recruiter, Yoren who got her out of the city disguised as a recruit and tried to take her home. However they were attacked along the way and Yoren was killed, leaving Arya caught behind the battle lines in the war-ravaged Riverlands, still trying to make her way back home. Eventually she wound up in Casterly Rock as Tywen Lannister's personal cup bearer. Her friends a boy called Hott Pie and Gendry are forced into service as well.

They escape with the help of a misterious man named Jacqen, who owed Arya three deaths for the three lives she saved from fire including his. After this they are captured by the brotherhood without Banners. After the brotherhood brings them to their secret hideout it is attacked by Pathos men lead by Diana who has a personal vendetta against everyone who worships the Lord of Lights. Arya escapes with Gedrick as Hott Pie is no longer with them.

"Let them go!" Diana orders to the men who are about to run them down on horse back.

"But Milady!" She stares at the captain and her eyes turn black as tar. The man bows his head, "Milady!"

"Farewell Little Stark-May the gods new and old watch over you." Diana whispers.

Two months later

After three months of hiding and sneaking around the war is over and Arya decides to head for Winterfell. "What are we doing here?" Gedrick asks.

"I have to see my family before I go to Braavos."

"You are going to Braavos-I am going to the wall."

Arya witnesses her sister's wedding disguised as a servant. As the guests are feasting in the main hall Arya sneaks to the rooms of her mother, brother, and sister to leave letters for them. When she enters the secret passage Diana is standing there with eyes black as tar.

"You!" She screams trying to run, but some invisible force is holding her in place. The wall closes and the torches light up themselves.

"Hello Little Wolf! My name if you are wondering is Diana Pathos."

"Are you a mage?"

"Yes I am-The old blood runs in my family like the blood that grants the Targaryens the power to befriend dragons-I shall tell you a secret little wolf-Your destiny is a long road ahead of you-Along the way you shall find love-and heartbreak-You will find a man from Braavos on the Iron Isles working as a stablemen for my brother the new lord of the Iron Isles-Show your face to no man, but him for you are hunted by Stark and Pathos men-They will take you and bring you back here if you are discovered, but be strong-One more thing-The Lannisters are not all dead-There is one who will rebuild the name Lannister and from across the sea he will bring a mighty army and plunge the land into war."

"Tell me his name! Who is he?"

She smiled, "I cannot-my sight is darkened, but if you wish a gift I shall give it and you will kill this man."

"Yes! Give me the gift!" Arya replied holding her hand out.

Arya was unsettled as she stared into those black eyes, black even where the whites should be. "A warning-this gift has a terrible price-It will grant the life of everyone you kill and give it to you-All you have to do is speak the words I take the age that you have lived and make it mine in the old tongue of Valaryn." Diana made Arya memorize the words before she continued, "Do you still want this gift?"

Arya sighed as something in her gut told her to take it, "I do!"

Diana grabbed her right hand and used a quill with no ink and etched a mark on her hand as she chanted. The emblem glowed and it vanished, "Say the words and seal the magic little wolf." When She did the mark appeared in the palm of her hand as it glowed red, then it was gone again. "Everytime you use that it will add the years of the person you kill to your own, the older the person the longer your life. You will also stop aging until those years are spent. Farewell little wolf."

"Wait!" She screamed but Diana left in a bright flash.

Gedrick was on horseback heading for the wall when a brillaint flash knocked him off his horse. When he looked up a woman with ebony skin, long dark hair, and black tarlike eyes stood before him. He tried to draw his sword but his hand was burned when he touched the pummel. "I have not coem to harm you! But you warn you-Only death awaits you at the wall-Ten years from now the Wildlings and the giants will gather again-You will fight and die trying to save the Lord Commander's life-Your destiny lies elsewhere-Bastard son of Robert Baratheon."

Gedrick gasped, "What are you a goddess?"

Diana laughed, "I am one who has seen many things and only wishes to right certain wrongs-I shall tell you a secret." She whispered into his ear and vanished after summoning his horse.

Arya was caught near riverrun by Tully men. As they tried to take her back to Winterfell she escaped during the night while they camped. She took a horse, placed a dummy on the horse and smacked it on the rump to make it ride south. As the men scrambled to their horse Arya watched from behind a bush as they rode off. She traveled by foot to a small village and stole a boat to sail east. A mile before the next village she got out of the boat and pushed it up river, then she continued on foot. She fell alseep under the bridge and went into the village at night. After tricking a woman into giving her food and clothes she left the village hding in a traders cart who was bound for the coast that lead to the Iron Isles.

'Well...well...well...What do we have here?" A greasy looking fat man said after discovering her in the wagon, "Your a pretty little thing-Its been a long time since I had me some pretty-I'm gonna have me some fun!"

"Don't touch me!" Arya ordered.

"I like the little fiesty ones." As quick as lightening Arya grabbed his dagger from his belt and stabbed the fat man in the arm pit. "You little bitch! You stabbed me!"

"Its what you get! Die pig!" She lunged forward and stabbed him in the neck. The man fell backwards couching on his own blood.

Arya climbed out of the cart, "Pl...ease...elp...meee!" He said gruggling on his own blood.

Arya looked at her hand and recited the words, the palm of her hand glowed cherry red, but she closed her hand and started to walk away. She stopped and looked back. Arya found herself taking step after step towards the man, her hand still glowed. She took a deep breath and placed her hand on his chest. When he cried out Arya tried to pull her hand away, but she couldn't. The man's body burst into flames as if he had a layer of fire surrounding him, she too was on fire, but her clothes wasn't burned. The man began to decay until all that was left was bones and clothes. Arya stood up and realized she not only had the man's life force she had his memories as well. She wrapped her arms around her took the horse and some supplies and road off.

The most horrific memories Arya wanted to get rid of was the man's memories of rapping young maidens and paying for sex. There was an upside to the man's memories as she now knew how to pick locks and cheat at dice and cards. After a month of travel Arya sold the horse to buy passage to the Iron Isles. As Diana predicted the man from Braavos was working in the stables.

"Can I help you little sir."

Arya was dressed like a boy and hid her face under a cloak. She reached into a pouch on her belt and gave the man the coin, "Valar Morghulis." She said.

He looked at her, "Come with me!" The man lead her from the stables to a secret passage beneath the castle. They entered a room where a man sat on the floor, his eyes were grey. "We'll have to wait until he comes back."

Arya looked at him, "Whats wrong with him?"

"He's Warg-He can see through the eyes and minds of animals-The realy powerful ones can see through the eyes of people."

They waited for an hour before the man came out of his trance. "What have you brought me today?" The man asked staring at Arya. He whispered into the man ear and left.

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Arya Stark would it?"

"How did you?"

He smiled, "The order watches those they give these coins to. Your lucky-In three weeks a ship will come here-That ship will be sailing to Braavos-The Captain is a watcher he will look after you."

Three weeks later

Arya found herself in the Captains cabin whom she liked very much and often beat at dice and cards as they traveled. After two months at sea Arya found herself in Braavos. It was Jacqen who found her eight days later as the Captain Sunheart told her that the order would find her. Her training immediately began and Arya had to endure many hardships in order to become a member.

"It has been five years and you haven't aged a day since you came to us." Xar said two months after Arya regained her sight. Xar was Arya's teacher and master. "Can it be that you have found the legendary fountain of the gods? The fountain that grants immortality." He held his hand up and said, "Tos Vivo-Sin'taul ne'Vu Tacosta Vive." His hand lit up with an emblem like Arya's. She tried to stop it but her hand had a mind of its own as it raised to meet his. "Who gave you this mark-The mark of Drethos-god life."

"A mage!" She replied as their hands returned to normal.

"And I suppose you killed someone and took on his years-Very foolish-How old was the man?"

"I think he was fifty or more." She looked at him, "How old are you?"

"I am five hundred years old-I have twenty years left before I start aging again-I guess you realize that this gift grants you the memories of the people you kill-Their knowledge becomes yours as if you had lived their life."

Arya rubbed her arms, "Yes!"

"Becareful whom you use this mark on."

"How did you get it?"

"It was given to me by another who had the mark."

This shocked Arya, "She never said anything about that!"

He smiled, "Mages do things for there own reasons-Some of them benevolent while others devious-Female mages are more benvolent than male ones-She probably didn't tell you so that you can discover this on your own and be warry when you use it."

"I will!"

For the next 57 years Arya remained a 14 year old girl then she started aging again. When she technically turned 16 (83 because of the mark) she met a young man and fell in love with him. The boy asked her to marry him, but it was her training that intervened as he was her first assignment thus fulfilling the prophecy that she would find love at sixteen and her heart would be broken. She stood over his body in a room as he didn't want to wait until they were married. She made love to him then before sunrise Arya stabbed him in the heart. As he stared up at her in shock Arya took his years and she stopped aging for the next 23 years. She took his life to always remember the time they shared with each other.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27. House Mormount

Jorah Mormount rode at the head of 15,000 men across the plains, the city of Tor was sixty miles north of his current position. All throughout the lands of Dorne Heralds spread the word that the new Lord of these Lands was Jorah Mormount. He had chosen as his sigil the sea horse with two swords crossing behind it. Jorah's motto was **strong like the sea.** As he camped between the cities of Godgrace and Ghost Hill an army of 20,000 men attacked him. They would have been overwhelmed if not for Dickon Tarly who rode to his rescue with 40,000 men.

"I thank you Lord Tarly for your assistance." Jorah said after the battle was over. Jorah had lost 3,000 men while Tarly lost 700.

"I was sent by house Tyrell-Lady Olenna sends her regards."

"And mine to her-Come to my tent and let us repast on some food."

The entire camp was in celebration, "So Lord Tarly-why are you out here?"

"Lady Olenna hired the Lord of Whispers to keep an eye the people of Dorne-There has been talk of rebellion in regards to you being made Lord of these lands-The Tyrells are willing to supply you with food and other necessities if you agree to marry Margaery Tyrell..."

Jorah smiled, "I will accept that offer-But I also want a pledge of 50,000 conscripts who will swear loyalty to my house."

"I am sure the lady will agree to that." They toasted the new union of House Tyrell and Mormount.

The next day the taken captive in battle stood before Jorah, "Do you men know who I am?"

"Your the bastard who was given our lord's lands by that bitch the new Queen of the south!"

"You speak boldly sir-I could have your head removed."

"Then do it and be done with it!"

"Guard! Let them go!" Even Jorah's own men was shocked, "Tell your friends that if they yeild to my rule I will treat them fairly, but if they continue to rebel against my authority I will crush them-Let them go in peace."

News of Jorah's kindness spread across the lands of Dorne. When he reached Sunspear the people greeted him favorably. A month later Margaery arrived with an escort of 10,000 men. All her family had come as well to witness the marriage. Some people saw this as a ploy by the Tyrells to strenthen their family should ever they decide to rebel against Queen Daenarys. Margaery had 5 sons for Jorah and 4 daughters. His bannermen included Lord Sunten of Starfall, Lord Borran of Blackmount, Lord Twenly, and Domound.

His children were Jorah Mormount II, the twins Dustin and Heather, Bradley, Justin, Emily, Camile, Oneal, and Daenarys after the Queen. Margaery objected to naming her youngest daughter after the Queen, but she didn't make an issue of it. Jorah spent most of his time rebuilding the land after the war. So many villages and castles had been sacked by the Stark Pathos alliance.

Jorah made every effort to make his marriage to Margaery work. They would go riding together and he would do his best to give her every desire of her heart. Eventually he won her over and she was finally able to say to him that she loved him.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28. Seed of the Lannisters

"Whats ya name and why ya leavin?" The guard asked at the docks.

"My name is captain Lance Riles and this is the Lady Constance Suther-of house Suther-Her father and husband died in the war."

"Do you have papers?"

Riles gave the man their papers, "Your ship has to be checked for stowaways."

After the ship Sea Lion was checked for illegal cargo and stowaways it was allowed to leave port. "We are on our way milady."

Constance was five months pregnant with Jamie's child. "Tell me the truth sir-Did Tywin Lannister have my family killed."

He sighed because a part of him was attracted to Constance, "Yes-he did-I swear I did not participate in that." She looked away and didn't speak to anyone for the entire voyage. Riles as he called himself now tried to be a friend at the least, but she would not be comforted. "Tywin Lannister is dead milady." She remained quiet, "I only told you because-well I consider you a friend." When she remained quiet he sighed and started to walk away.

"My parents got what they deserved!" She said stopping Riles in his tracks. "I was in love with another and for the promise of gold they sold me to Tywin Lannister-So I say they got what they deserved and so did Tywin-I will raise this child and tell him who his father Jaime was, but the monster Tywin Lannister will be forgotten."

They finally made it to the city of Essos where Constance had a son and named him Jaime Suther. He was a lot like his father in appearance but in character more like his mother. Jaime had a keen mind in business and he took the small fortune left to him by his grandfather and built a shipping company that stretched from the free cities all the way to Westeros. He purchased all the smaller companies and became a powerhouse. Sea Lion shipping company had a sigil of a sea horse and a lion on a blue background with a spear and ax crossing behind them. Jaime married and had five children, Jaime the III, the twins Lucius and Amelia, Eric, and Constance after his mother. Like his father and aunt before him Lucius and Amelia had an incestuous relationship. When Jaime found out he had them both executed.

Jaime III had learned the true lineage of his family by now and their bloody end at the hands of the Starks and Pathos. He had his father poisoned out of revenge because he loved Lucius more than anyone else in his family. As head of the family Jaime had their last named changed back to Lannister and the family sigil changed into that of a Lion's head with two swords crossing in the back. He made his sister Constance marry a Dothraki Lord who eventually became Khal with his help. Jaime studied the ways of the sword from Dothraki sword masters and men from Braavos. He had men from all over the world come and teach him the arts of war and swordsmanship. Jaime married a high born woman named Ilesta from Quarth. She bore him eight children, Tywin II his first born, Jaime IV, Imeel., Kevin, Castuss, Horus, Tyra, and his favorite child Cersi who was much like her aunt. Cunning, devious, ambitious, and very beautiful, but unlike her aunt she had black hair like her mother. Under Tywin's leadership the Lannisters begin laying the foundation to conquer the free cities, then Westeros. But it would be Tywin the IX who actually carries out the conquest using his relatives who rule the Dothraki and his unsullied army of 100,000 troops.

Casterly Rock

Casterly Rock had been rebuilt after a year under construction. When Tyrion and Shae moved in she had already given birth to their daughter Rose whom Tyrion dotted on. Then Shae had twins Jaime and Isabel, but to Tyrion's relief they did not have an incestuous relationship like their dead aunt and uncle. As wards of House Pathos Tyrion paid tribute to Lord Lok Pathos of Storm's End who now ruled the Baratheon lands, then he would pay taxes on their behalf to Daenarys. Tyrion was kind Lord, a better Lord than any of his predecessors. The people loved him and when Tyrion died a great funeral was held on his behalf. People from all over Westeros came to see him and pay their respects. He had lived to see five of his grandchildren. Shae died two days after him.

Pirate Castle of Hook Island

Cersi had been given as a reward to the pirate Dyrus Sallahad. She took a vow of silence and refused to acknowledge him. Most of her family was dead and Tyrion was a Ward of the Pathos house. He wouldn't make a move to help her even if he could. Despite her silence Sallahad treated her like royalty and made sure she was well cared for. He made romantic gestures towards her but he never forced himself on her. He would stroke her long hair or fondle her breasts on occasion, but he wouldn't do anything to force himself on her. He eventually got her to yield by making her laugh. He would tell her funny stories or do something silly to get her to smile. Eventually she started talking to the Pirate.

One evening he song her a song, it was romantic and beautiful. When he told her that the song was called Cersi she kissed him and they made love. As he lay asleep next to her she kept staring at the dagger on the belt of his pants on the chair, but she made no move to get it. As time passed Dyrus gave Cersi a little more freedom. A month after that she was pregnant and demanded that Dyrus marry her. He did so that her child would not be a bastard. They named him Dyruss II, who grew up and came to work for his cousin Jaime II. Cersi didn't want anymore children after that. As for Dyrus his children got in league with Jaime the III and helped the Lannisters of Essos take over the city and eventually conquer the free cities.


End file.
